All that I'm living for
by keke wonder
Summary: Sequel to Howl at the moon. We've seen the action, we've seen the tragic incidents.But what happens when love is not all it is said to be? follow Renesmee and Jacob through their new battle. A battle for their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE BELOW! **

**Hello to everyone and welcome to the sequel All that I'm living for! :D I'm so excited to write this! There is and equal amount of drama in this one than Howl at the moon, This one just has more to do with romance and relationships problems and not sick bastards like Rowan! Lol! Also, if there's anyone who didn't read Howl at the moon first, I suggest you do so you won't get confused in this one! And Quil and Claire are going to be appearing in this story with their own little love story, and once again, reading the first story will explain why. **

**Here is the first chapter, I hope I did okay!**

**Oh and Sleepless2: If your reading this just know that I might come back and do a wedding scene, I just really wanted to write this before my writers block could get any worse.**

**Chapter 1**

**Renesmee**

Its been six wonderful years that I've spent with my husband Jacob Black.

We had a small wedding ceremony in our meadow, with family and friends. Then our honeymoon was on a beautiful island , Grandma Esme bought for us.

Too bad we never left the room.

I'm sad to say that there are no children yet. Me and Jacob talk about it constantly, but he says he wants to wait to have kids. That he wants me all to himself for a few years. No matter how many times I tell him we have forever. But I can't object if he really does just want me to himself.

"Good morning beautiful." Jacob said, come up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled, "Goodmorning babe. I made you some breakfast. Its in the oven."

He kissed my cheek then pulled his over stuffed plate out of the oven.

"And you made my favorite? Whats going on?"

I laughed softly, "I can't make my husband his favorite meal with out something being up?"

"No now tell me whats going on." He pulled me into his arms and I sighed.

"Its been six years, and I'm getting alittle frustrated. Why don't you want to have babies with me? Is something wrong with the idea of having my kids?"

"No honey its not like that. I would love for you to have my babies, there's no one I'd ever want to see pregnant more than you."

"Then why don't we try?"

"Because I'm busy with work and Emily and you busy with Claire. Plus with the little money I get every two weeks, we don't have the time or money for a baby."

"Claire is not a problem and neither is money! We can always get money from my parents."

"No. I am not taking money from your parents. I want to be able to take care of my family on my own. I have no problem working hard to get where I want to be."

"You know the only actual problem is that your only worrying about Emily and her son, since you spent most of your time with them anyways!"

I pushed his arms off me and walked into the livingroom. I felt his hands on my shoulders a minute later.

"I'm sorry. Emily is not my main concern. You are. If it bothers you I'll cut back on the time I spend with her. I love you."

I turned to face him, "I know you do, but I really want us to start think about our own family."

He kissed me softly twice, " I promise we will. Still love me?"

I smirked. "Of course, have a good day at work."

With one more kiss, he was out the door.

**Claire**

I pushed my glasses up my face as I continued taking notes off the board.

Everyone around me was whispering, laughing or throwing paper across the room while the teacher, , typed away on his computer.

Me? I just sat way in the back of the room, my safe place at school.

The bell rung soon after I finished my work and notes and gave out homework. Then he called me up to his desk.

"Um, yes ?" I asked quietly, not looking him in the eyes and not getting tOo close.

"Claire, you are such a good student. You do all of your work, ace your tests, but you know that class participation is a big part of your grade too. I don't bite, you can raise your hand every once in awhile.

"I'm sorry. I will. Bye." I sped walked out his class and out of the school, searching the parking lot for Renesmee. When I found her car, I made a beeline for it.

"Hey Claire how was your day at school?" she asked.

I smiled, finally feeling comfortable, "Hi Aunt Nessie, my day was fine. My history teacher said I need to participate in class more though because its affecting my grades."

"You just do whats comfortable for yourself, okay? But if your grades are getting too bad then just raise your hand and answer a question. Im sure your mom won't be too happy if your grades fall."

I nodded and we rode the rest of the way to my house in silence. We we got there a smile worked its way across my face when I saw Quil playing football with a couple of the guys out on the front lawn.

"Hey Claire-bear!" Quil exclaimed. He jogged over to me and kissed my cheek. "You have a good day?" I nodded and hugged him tight around the waist. "Go take your medicine sweet heart. The come watch me kick some ass in football."

I smiled and seperated from him to walk upstairs.

When I was raped by Rowan six years ago, I contracted H.I.V from him. **(I know thats impossible since he was a vampire and dead technically, but just go with it!) **I had to take a different vitamin or antibotic for it every morning, evening, and night. I was surprised that Quil didn't run for the hills when my mom took me to get test when I was eleven, but instead he stayed everyday, helping me remember when and which one to take.

Quils always made sure I was safe. He's so protective of me, especially when it comes down to men and I love him to death for that. He's my own personal security blanket.

I took my pill, changed into my pajamas, and walked back outside.

"Aw, why'd you get undressed Claire-bear?" Quil whined. "I was gonna take you out for dinner since you mom is working late again."

"I'm sorry. I can go get dressed again?"

He smiled, "Its fine, I can fix us something to eat."

I smiled back, "Your going to cook? Quil Ateara?"

"Oh well well well, you have jokes Ms. whitaker! I am a very talented chef, thank you very much!"

"Quil, i'm sorry but you burn salt water. I don't want to die in a tragic fire accident."

He chuckled, "That shit sticks to the pan, Its not my fault."

"Your suppose to boil water in a pot. Not a pan."

He playfully pushed me then put an arm around my shoulders.

"Shut-up before I MAKE you eat my dinner!"

**Jacob**

I was debating on whether I should go to Emily's on my way home from work.

I mean on one hand, I didn't want to upset Renesmee, but on the other, Emily needed someone to talk to. To help her out alittle from time to time. I know it was hard for her to lose her soulmate, and then to raise a child, a boy at that, alone was just too much for anyone to handle.

I decided to stop by just for a minute and see how she was doing. I made a quick U-turn and dialed Renesmee's number.

_"Hello?" _She answered.

"Hey beautiful."

_"Jake! Are you on your way from work? I made this new pasta I want you to taste!"_

I smiled at her childish excitement, "And I can't wait to taste it baby, but I might be alittle late coming home."

She was silent for awhile.

_"Going to see Emily?" _She finally asked.

"Just for alittle while, Don't be like that."

_"Yeah whatever. I knew you were lieing to me this morning."_

With that she hung up on me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

I don't know why she was acting this way now. I thought at first, maybe she's pms-ing, but I learned the hard way to never tell a woman that she was on her period. They have what I like to call a , P.P.B.F.

Post period bitch fest.

Then I thought maybe she actually was pregnant and just didn't know and that scred the shit out of me. Until she had a P.P.B.F a couple days earlier.

It wasn't like I didn't want or like kids, I just didn't want to bring one into the world and then not be able to take care of it. I wanted to be able to give him/her anything their little hearts desired.

But Renesmee will be Renesmee.

I love her regardless.

I pulled up in Emily's driveway seeing Sam Jr. running around the lawn by himself. I snuck up behind him and lifted him up from the ground, making him squeal in laughter.

"Hey little man! Where's your mommy?" I asked carrying him towards the door.

"She making me some food!" He exclaimed.

I smiled and walked straight into the house.

"Sammy is that you?" Emily called.

"Yeah and Jake!" I yelled back.

I set Sammy down and he ran off somewhere right when Emily came walking in the room.

"Hey Jacob," She smiled giving me a small hug. " What brings you over today?"

"Just wanted to see how you and Sammy were. I can't stay long though, Renesmee's upset with me right now."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Not really. She thinks I spend too much time with you."

"Oh. Well, I don't want to cause any problems between you and your wife Jacob."

"You not Em, I promise its not you." I assured. " I don't know why she has these moments like this now-a-days... I mean we've been having some disagreements about kids lately, but I don't know what else to tell her. I don't want to have a child when I can barely take care of two of us. Im trying my best out here, and with a baby, we'd just be struggling even more. I'm sick of depending on her parents."

She put a hand over mine, and gave me a look that made me just a tad bit uncomfortable, but I made nothing of it.

"I understand where your coming from Jake. You want to take that next step as a man and take care of everything, giving your family everything they want, but lets be real. Jobs don't pay that much now, and this is a small town. I know your doing your best, and I'm sure Renesmee knows that too. She doesn't care if you guys have to struggle for alittle while, because you'll always take care of her."

I thought about what she said, and Emily was right.

I was acting like a idiot because of my own stupid pride and selfish reasons.

I stood up," Your right Em, I have to go talk to Renesmee."

She smiled, "Good luck. She's a tough cookie."

...

I drove home like a mad man.

I'm pretty sure I got a couple tickets, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get home and make things right with my wife.

When I got there, she was still at the table, eating dinner by herself, tears silently falling down her cheeks and it broke my heart to know that I did that.

I pulled her out of her chair and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry baby, please don't cry." I said softly, wiping her damp cheeks.

She sniffled, "I'm still mad at you."

"I know Ness. I have been acting so dumb lately. I've just been so stressed out with working and getting money to make you happy, that I didn't realize I was doing the complete opposite. I'm going limit my time with Emily, so I can come straight home to you after work, because your the first person I want to see after my boss has been on my ass all day."

A smile that I never tired of seeing, etched across her beautiful face and she gave me a small kiss.

"Thats all I wanted. Thank you Jacob."

I smiled, "Don't thank me baby, I'll do anything for you." She kissed me again. "I want to start trying for a baby. I can't to see you round and glowing."

Her eyes widened about ten times their regular size.

"Really?" She asked, jumping up and down.

I chuckled, "Yes really!"

She squealed and threw her arms around my neck, kissing all over my face.

"Oh my GOSH! We're going to have a baby! We have to talk names, room colors!

"Honey, honey, calm down. " I laughed, feeling excited myself. "We have to make the babies first right?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you suggesting we do then ?"

"Oh I don't know ... Its been a long day at work and I think I could use a shower."

"Oh yeah? Well I've been running around all day and I'm thinking I could use alittle shower too."

"Well we do have two showers..." I smirked.

"But whats the point in wasting all that water, right?" She smirked back.

"Your absolutley right Renesmee. You ready to get wet?"

"Too late." She whispered.

**(Lemon alert! If you can't vote, don't read this lol.)**

I growled and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder, her squealing and laughing the whole time. I was stripping her while I walked too. I yanked down her jeans and left them somewhere in the hall. while she did the same with her shirt.

Once we got to the master bathroom. I turned on the shower, set her down and immediatly attacked her lips. She moaned and gripped my hair, hard. I unbuckled my jeans and sepped out of them, then pulled my shirt over my head without breaking our kiss.

I trailed my lips across her jaw down her neck and gently bit on her sweet spot.

"Oh Jacob... Will you stop teasing me?" She moaned.

I smirked, "Why baby? Its so much fun." I said while gently caressing her love button through her soaked panties.

She tossed her head back and groaned. "Please?"

Hearing her beg for me, just aroused me even more, and my friend down south sprung to life.

"Tell me how bad you want it." I whispered, continueing to rub her, kissing along her collar bone again. "Just say it and I'll give it to you."

"God Jacob! I want you so bad, just make love to me dammit!"

And just like that, the more animalistic side of me came out. Only a side she could bring out in me.

A side she loved.

I literally ripped her bra and underwear off her body.

" I liked that bra." She whined.

"Shut up." I said lifting her up again and under the water streaming out of the shower. I slammed her up against the glass door, kissing her so hard, I tasted blood. But she was kissing me with the same passion that I didn't know who got bit.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I seperates from her lips for a minute to slowly slip inside of her. We both moaned in pleasure and I kissed her alittle bit more tenderly this time as I moved deep and fast within her

"Oh god Jacob!" She screamed. I groaned in response and licked over a spot where her shoulder and neck met, preparing to mark her. "Jacob...Jacob... Its t-too much..."

I slowed my pace alittle, and just made long deep thrust inside of her.

"Too much honey?" I panted. "Does it feel too good?"

She moaned and nodded.

Her legs tightened around me and by the beautiful look on her face I knew she was close.

I reached down and circled her love button to help push her over the edge.

"Oh JACOB!"

Her legs trembled and I kissed her softly as she came down from her high, her limbs going limp in my arms.

"You okay?" I asked before I finished myself.

"Better that okay." She panted.

I smiled and picked up the pace again, feeling myself dangerously close already.

"Let go Jake." She said seductively, know I was close too.

I sunk my teeth into her neck, groaning loudly as I spilled my love deep inside her.

We both stood there panting as the water beat down on our head.

Once I gained control of my breathing, I licked over my new mark and turned the shower off I carried her out to our bedroom and dried off her body, while she did mine. Then we just jumped into bed naked.

"I love you." She said smiling at me.

I smiled back and kissed her swollen lips. "I love you too." I sat up and kissed her stomach too, "You little guys swimming in there better do your job and get my girl pregnant!"

Renesmee laughed, "You are so weird. Talking to your sperm Jake, really?"

"Everyone needs alittle encouragement." I said and pulled her into my arms, sighing contently.

She just laughed again, and we drifted off into the most peaceful sleep we've had in a while.

**Owww! I love naughty Jacob, don't you? Well I hope the sequel started off good enough to make you want to continue reading! Next chapter should be up around friday or saturday. Sunday at the latest, if I decide to get lazy and slack off, lol! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you for all the great reviews I got on the first chapter! :D I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.**

**Now just alittle... Warning if you must. The first couple of chapters may be boring, because I'm putting the plot together in my head and it keeps changing, my mind works in weird ways, lol. Also, I told you guys I was suffering from slight writers block. Writing about just romance and not all that Rowan crap is a bit out of my element, but I hope you like it anyways.**

**Ilovemonkeys39: I understand, some people don't like lemons in stories, but your missing out on a whole lot of Jacob HOTNESS! Lol!**

**Kelly: *Smiles deviously* Im not going to ruin the story with spoilers!**

**So with that said... ENJOY CHAPTER 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**Renesmee**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face, feeling completely and positively estatic.

I turned over, expecting to see Jacob but I was met with a note instead.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to see your beautiful face when you woke up, but you know how busy the shop is on Saturday, I had to go in alittle early. When I get off though, I'm coming straight home , and maybe we can try for a baby again ;). Love you honey, have a beautiful day!_

_Love, your unbelievably sexy husband._

I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly to myself and made my way to the bathroom.

_'Ah, my big headed, egotistical, unbelievably sexy husband.' _I thought, and giggle again.

As I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi Aunt Nessie_." Claire said.

"Hey Claire! Are we still on for shopping?"

"_Yeah, I hope you don't mind, but Quil wants to go. He's driving us over right now_."

"Mmm... I don'tbear, remember what happened last time we went to victoria secret.?" I teased.

"_I didn't know what they were you bitch!_" I heard Quil yell in the background. Claire giggled. "_I never knew crotchless panties exsisted! I thought th_ey _were for men!_"

"Yeah Quil, because they make silk, frilly, panties for men everyday!" I laughed.

He mumbled something I couldn't decipher over the phone and I giggled. It was so fun messing with Quil.

"You guys just let yourselves in when you get here, I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"_Okay see you in a minute._" Claire said, before hanging up.

I took a quick shower, replaying what happened last night in my head, smiling once again, after that, I blow dried my hair and slipped into a cute multi-colored dress.

I turned to the side and rubbed a hand over my flat stomach, imagining it round and protruding. I sighed happily.

It would happen soon enough, If I had anything to do with it.

I heard the door open downstairs and was surprised to hear Quils voice hard and demanding.

"Claire if you didn't want me to know, then you wouldn't have said anything. I want you to tell me what happened right now or we're not going anywhere." He said.

"Quil please... I didn't mean to upset you, it was wasn't important..." Claires timid voice replied.

I could hear the shift in her tone and rushed down the stairs just in time to see Quil lose his temper.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HE SAID TO YOU!" He exploded.

Claire gasped and fear was wriiten all over her face as she backed right into me. She whipped around and hugged me, the sobs erupting from her lips.

"Claire wait..." Quil started.

I threw him a nasty glare and he stayed where he was.

"Claire? Calm down, okay, and go wait in my car. I need to have a word with Quil here."

She nodded and sped walked out the door not even glancing up from the ground. I stepped forward and punched Quil in his chest.

"Why the hell were you yelling at her? You know how sensitive she is!"

"I know and I feel horrible now! But in the car she said something about hoping we don't go to the same mall she and you went to last time. So I asked her why. She said there was this guy, but didn't elaborate. I get crazy when it to her and men. NO one is going to hurt her again."

I sighed, "Okay, I guess I can understand that Quil. But still, she hates beng yelled at. I think you could've handled the situation better than that."

"I know. Let me apologize, then we can go."

**Quil**

I walked outside and up to Renesmee's car. I knocked on the window, and Claire jumped.

"Open the door, Please Claire?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment, then slowly unlocked her door and I opened it, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry Claire-bear. I never meant to make you cry. I hate seeing you cry because of me."

"I didn't mean to upset you Quil, honest." She whimpered into my neck.

I kissed her cheek, "I know I'm just such a jackass."

She giggled and I pulled away from her cupping her cheeks. But when I looked into her beautiful green eyes, hidden behind her glasses, I felt something shift inside of me.

Shit. I was falling for her.

I no longer saw her as my little bestfriend, who needed a friend to protect her from everyone and everything, I saw a woman who was beautiful beyond belief who needed a man to love and cherish her. To show her that her not all men were bad.

"Quil? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, blushing.

"What? Oh, I-I'm sorry sweetheart. I guess I got caught up in my thoughts. Am I forgiven though?" I asked giving her my best puppy dog face.

She grined, "Yeah."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, determined to keep this relationship the same, no matter how difficult it was.

Because despite what I wanted, she wasn't ready for a relationship.

...

"What about this Quil? Do you like this?" Claire asked, holding up the thousandth shirt i've seen today.

"Yeah babe its nice." I said, texting a friend.

I heard her place the shirt back on the rack then get quiet. When I didn't hear her voice after five minutes, I looked up and noticed she'd moved to the other side of the store. I walked over to her and laced fingers with one of her hands.

"You ditched me, i'm deeply hurt." I joked.

"I'm sorry if I was a bother to you Quil you could have said something." She said quietly.

"Your not a bother bear, this just isn't my thing. I don't shop."

"We can go if-"

"NO. We are going to stay here if it makes you happy. Stop trying to please everyone. No one minds if you do something YOU want to do."

"Okay. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" She asked, timidly.

" `Course you can! Its just me, same old goofy Quil."

She smiled alittle, and pushed her glasses up her nose. I couldn't help but smile too. She was so cute when she did that. Like a sexy nerd.

"What i-if I told you...I-Ihadacrushonyou." She mumbled quickly.

"You have a what on what?" I asked, confused.

"I have a...Um...Crush on you."

My eyes widened in shock.

My shy Claire actually had a crush on me?

I did a mental happy dance, but quickly remembered I couldn't exactly date her right now

When I didn't answer for awhile, she hide behind a curtain of her hair and started rambling.

"I-I Just wanted to tell you. You don't ha-have to like me back. Because I kn-know I'm no ones dream g-girl but-"

"Don't do that." I scolded softly, tucking her hair behind her ear, then tilting her chin up so she would look at me. "I hate when you put yourself down like that. You are ever mans dream girl, and If they don't see what I see in you then they're idiots."

"I'm broken Quil...I have H.I.V... I'm afraid everday of someone coming to get me."

"Baby, I don't care if your not perfect, nobody is. I don't care if you have H.I.V either, it doesn't affect the person you are on the inside. And i'm always here to protect you, you never have to worry about someone getting to you. I love you Claire-bear, and I have a little crush on you too."

She gave me the same shocked expression I had a couple minutes ago and I smile again.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. Your beautiful bear, inside and out."

She blushed and I chuckled. I heard Renesmee clear her throat behind us, with a shit eating grin on her face.

A look that said: "I'm so telling Jacob."

I groaned. I would never live this one down.

But it was more than worth it.

**Jacob**

"So, how are things with Leah and the kids?" I asked Embry asked as we worked.

Embry and Leah got married about year after me and Renesmee. The Leah was just popping out kids like she had to repopulate the human race.

They had three sons, Ethan, Embry jr, and Shiloh. Then there was the twin girls, Sarah and Sonia, Their youngest.

I'm surprised Embry was still alive!

"Man things are great." He said, smiling. " The kids are growing up so fast. You know Sarah and Sonia both said their first words yesterday?"

"That's awesome Em, what they say?"

"They said Papa. Leah spent the rest of the day trying to get them to say Mama, but when they wouldn't, she got mad at me. Why? I have no fucking clue. But don't worry, I made it up to her later that night."

I chuckled and shook my head, " I have no clue how you do it man! I want me and Renesmee to have two maybe, three kids, but five... That's a full house."

"Leah was estatic when she found out she wasn't infertile, so she wants to be like...Octomom or some shit like that. But with eight kids I'd have to start killing them once they got to that rebellious stage."

We shared a small laugh.

"But I love them. I wouldn't have things any other way."

"I always imagined you were gonna be a Dad," I smiled, "With Leah? Hell no! But you were always Dad material."

"Thanks man, but to be honest, I'd always thought you'd be the first one to pop out a couple a kids. If you weren't such a bitch..."

"I'm not a bitch. A bitch would be you when you fainted during the birth of your son."

He glared at me and I chuckled when he gave me the finger.

"Seriously though Jake, you've always wanted kids, and now you've got a gorgoeus wife practically begging for you to put a bun in her oven. What's the hold up?"

"Money. Money is always the fucking problem. I'm sick of living off Bella and Edward. I'm going to provide for my own damn family, with the money I make. But me and Nessie talked about It some, and we tried for a baby last night."

Embry smile and clapped me on the back, "Congrats bro! When should I bring the kids over for a playdate?"

"Dude, you sound like Renesmee now. I said we _tried_ for a baby. We don't know if she's pregnant yet."

"Well are Alpha. Your suppose to have strong swimmers to make future Alpha's and Alphette's."

"Yeah... I'm not liking the way this conversation is going anymore. Let just get back to work."

He winked at me and I punched his shoulder, while he laughed.

...

"Oh Lucy, I'm home!" I yelled, dropping my tool box at the door.

"Who's Lucy? And do I need to kick her ass?" Renesme joked, walking towards me.

"Oh no. I assure you, Lucy has got nothing on this beautiful creature in front of me."

She giggled as I leaned down to kiss her.

"Your home early today, how was work?"

"Wasn't too bad, Saturday is always a busy day. I guess its a good thing I like fixing cars. What did you do today?"

A smile worked its way across her face and she bit her lip.

"Can I have a total girly moment with you?" She asked.

I sighed dramatically, but smirked to let her know I was joking, "Go for it."

She squealed and grabbed my hands jumping in place.

"Oh my goodness Jacob! My day was amazing! Besides the clothes I found for myself, You should have seen Quil and Claire! While I was- well it would be better if I showed you."

She pressed a hand to my cheek and projected a memory of Quil and Claire into my head.

I started to smile as I saw him getting all mushy and loving towards her, admitting his true feeling for her. All stuf he would have teased me and Embry for doing.

"Oh I am DEFINETLY teasing the shit out of him!" I exclaimed.

Renesmee smacked my shoulder, "Aren't you atleast happy for them?"

"Of course I am. I'm glad Claire has Quil. He's the perfect match for her."

"Enough talk about Quil and Claire...You know what I really want to do right now?"

"Hmm... Knit a sweater?"

She shook her head and hooked a finger inside my belt loop, pulling me closer towards her.

"Write a book?"

"No not quite..." She said kissing my neck.

I smiled, "Bake me one of your awesome apple pies?"

She giggled, "If you haven't got a clue yet Jacob, It makes me question your manhood."

I growled playfully, "Oh baby I am all man. Never doubt that."

"Yeah? Prove it."

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, as I attacked her lips. I walked up the stairs and kicked open out bedroom door, placing Renesmee on the bed.

I ground into her, making her moan. "Feel that? Thats all man."

"My man." She said smiling. I smiled and went to kiss her again, when my phone rang.

I groaned and dug in my pocket, ready to tell whoever it was off, then I saw the caller I.D read Emily.

I moved off Renesmee and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hello?"

"_Jake! Its Sammy! I don't know what happened. I-I mean he was fine earlier the he just- He...He_-"

"Woah woah woah Emily. Calm down. What happened to Sammy?"

"_He-he started having pains in his stomach and he was screaming and crying, so I just got him to the hospital not to long ago. Jacob I'm so scared, I don't know what to do, what's going on, or if he's gonna be okay_."

"Shh Em, I'm sure he's fine. I'll be there soon." I hung up and started to put my shoes back on.

"Want me to go?" Renesmee asked softly.

"Would you honey? You don't have to, or I can wait until tommorrow to see them if you want me to stay."

"I'm not that cold hearted Jake. You guys have gotten close, to close for my liking..." She mumbled. " But, she sounded really upset, so lets go."

I kissed her, "I love you. Your amazing."

She giggled, "Yeah yeah yeah, lets go before I change my mind."

**Another chapter written and done! Im sorry if it hads alot of spelling errors, but I was determined to get this chapter up before I went to sleep. You can tell me if the amount of errors was overwhelming and I'll come back and revise it. Anyways, I'm going to sleep and the next chapter should be up by wednsday or thursday!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS! **

**P.s: Did anyone go see Abduction? :DD It was freaking awesome, except Lily collins eyebrows took up half the screen time. Lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omfg Blaized22! Your review had me cracking up for HOURS! Scarface... Im going to make someone call her that sooner or later! :DD**

**Sleepless2 and Msr709: WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? I WAS ONLY WAITING FOR, oh I don't know... 10 YEARS ON YOUR REVIEWS! Lol just kidding, glad to have you guys back! :D**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers, keep up the love and support, Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jacob**

Me and Renesme rushed to the hospital on reservation, and when we got there I saw and heard Emily crying in the waiting room. I walked over and embraced her.

"How is he? Have you heard anything yet?" I asked softly, rubbing her back hoping soothe her.

"He-he's in surgery right now. He had appendicitis and they had to remove his appendix right away." She sniffled.

"See its not that bad! Sammy will okay."

"Still, I can't stand to think of my little boy on that operation table." I kissed her head and Renesmee cleared her throat.

I looked up, ready to apologize, but Emily moved out my grasp.

"Oh hello Renesmee. I didn't expect for you to come." She said, giving her a small hug.

"Yeah well MY husband wanted me to come, so here I am!" She said alittle bit to sweetly.

"Honey come here." I said. She walked over and sat on my lap, purposely trying to tell Emily to back off. I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Stop it. You know your the only girl I see."

"Try telling that to her. I see the way she looks at you, and she enjoyed that hug alittle to much. So did you apparently."

I picked Renesmee up and set her on her feet, standing up with her.

"Can you excuse us Emily? I promise I'll be right back."

She nodded, and I grabbed Renesmee's hand dragging her towards the Restrooms.

"Jake what the hel are you doing?" She shrieked as I locked the mens door, checking if the stalls were empty. "Are you out of your mind? I can't be in here!"

"Listen to me. You are my wife, my bestfriend, and my soulmate. If I had and inkling of feelings towards Emily, do you think I would be here right now?"

"Well, No, but-"

"No. I wouldn't. But here I am, I do love you, and this jealousy thing is getting old and starting to piss me off. Why don't you trust me all of a sudden?"

She turned away from me, before I had a chance to see the tears in her eyes.

"I do trust you Jacob! Its her I don't trust!" (**Haha from Eclipse!) **"She's lonely, sad- and your always around! Someones gonna develop feelings for someone sooner or later, whether its intentional or not. And lose you Jacob...She's not going to take you from me."

I pulled her to my chest, when I heard a muffled sob escape her lips.

"Hey, hey... No one going to take me from you. They can try if they like, but its never going happen. I don't EVER want you to feel like I'm slipping away, and if you do, come talk to me. I'll always tell you how much I love you. Or show you if you prefer. Either ways fine with me."

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Okay. I'm sorry I've been acting like jealous freak."

I smiled back, "You can make it up me later. I think I might sick tommorrow." I wagged eyebrows, and she laughed, wiping her eyes.

"You are such a perv. Your mind is only on one thing..."

"Yeah, you baby."

Her smile widened and she stood on her tippy toes to kiss me. "Come on lets go before we get kicked out." She said, unlocking the door.

"I have right, they can't kick me out."

"Oh yeah? What rights?"

"Amendment 26, Thou shall have heated discussion with wife, then attempt sexual intercourse in any restrom thou pleases."

"Interesting law." She laughed.

"I agree. Its so convient though."

She squealed as I pulled her back into the bathroom and proceeded to use that amendment to my advantage.

...

After our little quickie in the bathroom, we went back to the waiting room to wait for news on Sammy.

Renesmee ended up falling to sleep in my lap and I held Emily's hand as she nervously bounced her knee up and down.

"Emily Uley?" A doctor called. She jumped up.

"Thats me. Is my son Sam okay?"

The doctor smiled," Your son is fine. The surgery went well and he is awake. He is also very fasinated with his appendix apparently." Emily cringed and I chuckled. "He's been asking for you."

"Can we go see him?" Emily asked.

"Yes of course. Is Samuel's father?"

"Oh no im just-"

"Yes this is Sam's father." She interrupted.

"And the woman...?" He asked looking at me and Renesmee oddly.

"His sister. She always wants to be that close with him no matter how old she gets."

I looked at Emily incrediously. How dare she speak about Renesmee like that?

The doctor nodded, but casted another weird look at me and Nessie before walking off.

"I need to talk to you." I said to Emily. I gently shook Nessie awake. "Babe, I need to get up, will you sit here for a minute?" She groaned and gripped me tigher.

"Tired..." She mumbled sleepily.

I stood up and gently set her down. Then I stripped my jacket off and laid it over her, kissing her head.

"I'll be right back." I motioned for Emily to follow me into the hallway leading to the recovery rooms. "What the hell Em?" I whispered harshly. "I am NOT Sams father! And you can't go around telling people that!"

"I just said that so he would let you in." She said, guiltly.

"You could have very well said that I was just a close friend, or I would've been fine with you saying your brother, but his father? Then you disrespected my wife, insinuating that my "Sister" had some freaky crush on me or something? You didn't need to say that shit and honestly, I don't even want to talk to you right now."

"I didn't me too disrespect her. Or you even, I'm sorry."

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face," Em...Do you have feelings for me? If you do, then I can't be around you anymore. I will not jeopardize my marriage for anyone."

"No Jake I don't have feeling for you." She said, sincerely. "I'm sorry if itcame off that way. Your just the closes thing Sammy has to a father right now. I can't teach him how to do thing the way a man does and you do that. I appreciate everything you've done for us."

"Of course Em, I'm more than happy to help. Just don't get him confused, I can never replace Sam."

Her face sunk at the mention of her deceased soulmate.

"I understand Jake."

I gave her a quick hug, then smiled softly,"I'm going to get Renesmee home, I might be back later on today. Maybe when the suns actually up?"

She smiled, "Thanks for coming Jake."

"No problem."

**Claire**

"Come on, stay the night Claire." Quil begged.

"I can't Quil, I promised Mom I'd be home by ten, I have school tommorrow." I said.

"But its so scary in this big house Claire-bear. I need you to protect me." I said.

I smiled," You did fine without me for thirteen years, tonight won't kill you. Will you please drive me home, i'm late now."

He pouted and grabbed his keys. "Fine, come on."

I giggled quietly as he sulked out of the house. The whole ride back to my house was silent, except for Quils off-beat singing when a good song came on. When he pulled up and parked, things suddenly got ackward. Which never happened with us.

"Um Quil?" I said breaking the silence. "Would you mind walking with me to school tommorrow? Unless your busy. If you are I understand."

He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine, "Im never too busy for you. Why do you want me to walk you to school? Is someone bothering you?"

"No nothing like that. I just...I just want you to walk me to school is all." I blushed and he chuckled.

"Aww, you want to hold my hand and kiss me and tell me how much you love me."

I blushed even deeper and slapped his shoulder. I hated it when he teased me about my crush on him.

"Shut up you dumbass." My eyes widened and my hand flew over my mouth. "Oh my gosh I meant to say dumby! I swear it slipped Quil!"

He burst out laughing so hard that the truck shook.

"Oh god, I thought I'd never see the day where you cursed. That was pathetic though! You can do better!"

I folded my arms over my chest and turned my head to look out the window and stare at my house, blinking back tears.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings Bear?" He cooed, playfully pinching my cheek.

I turned to glare at him and the amusement wiped of his face.

"I did hurt your feelings." He cupped my cheeks, "Hey don't cry, I'm sorry. I know it slipped, its not a big deal. I won't put it on a record or anything." He tried to joke.

"I don't like it when you tease me Quil." I whispered, a tear escaping my eye against my will.

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking stupid... God, please baby don't cry, I promise I won't tease you anymore. Do you want to slap me, punch me, anything?"

I smirked alittle and sniffled, "I'd myself more than you."

He sighed in relief and smiled alittle too, "Trust me, I'd make it hurt for myself. Do you forgive me? I really am sorry."

I hugged him,"Yeah. Will you still walk me to school?"

He kissed my cheek and pulled back, "I'll be sure to be over as soon as your Mom makes breakfast."

I rolled my eye's, "Night Quil."

I climbed out of his truck and walked up to the door unlocking it, waving to Quil before walking inside.

"So things are changing between you an Quil, huh?"

I squealed and jumped a foot in the air, my eyes darting around the dark house. I ran to the light switch and flipped it on.

My mom was sitting on the couch, smirking at me.

"Um mom why are you sitting out here? In the dark...?"

She shrugged, "Isn't that what a mothers suppose to do when her daughters late for curfew? Sorry I scared you like that though sweetie."

"Its okay. What did you ask me before?"

She smiled again, "I said, so things are changing between you and Quil?"

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, hiding my face behind my hair so she couldn't see my blush.

"You know what I mean Claire. I'm glad you guys have each other."

"We're not together Mom... Why would Quil want to date a girl like me?"

"Oh stop it, that boy is crazy about you."

"I have a crush on him...and he told me he did too, but didn't say anything since then... He probably only said that so things wouldn't get ackward."

"You have to trust me when I say he really likes you if he's not IN love with you. Now this is against all rules of a parent to actually be pushing you towards a boy, but he brings out that little girl in you. That spark of happiness you get around him, makes me remember when you were younger and a ball of energy. I love who you are with him."

"I do too, but nothing helps. Nothing makes me feel...alive. I do have fun with Quil, and I like talking with you and Aunt Nessie, I'm just never going to be the way I was before."

She kissed my cheek, "And no one is going to judge you for it. Go get some sleep honey, you have school tommorrow. Love you."

"Love you too."

I walked upstairs, crawled into bed and drifted off into a restless sleep.

**...**

The shrilling noise of my alarm clock woke me up from my on and off slumber.

With a small groan I clicked the button and drug myself out of bed and into the shower, hoping it would wake me up. It didn't. I slugged around my room, getting dressed. After that I walked downstairs and saw Quil at the table scarfing down food, Mom laughing quietly at him.

"Morfing Cwaire!" Quil said with a full mouth. I couldn't help but smile, even in my dreary state.

"Morning guys. Are we ready to go Quil?" I asked.

"You aren't going to eat Claire? How about some juice? Or a piece of toast atleast?"

"I'm okay." I said quietly.

"Okay then lets go Claire-bear!" Quil said taking my backpack. " Thank for breakfast Jen!"

We walked outside and he laced his fingers through mine.

"Your on first name bases with my Mom?" I asked.

He chuckle, "Your Mom's cool. So whats wrong?"

"Didn't get much sleep last night, I had nightmares again."

"Why didn't you call me? I told you whenever you couldn't sleep to call me."

"But you were probably sleep...and it was late..."

"I don't care, alittle lost sleep is worth it for you."

I blushed and fixed the glasses on my face. We walked the rest of the way in silence and once we got there, even though i'd been going to school for awhile now, nerves always turned for the worst when I had to walk through the halls by myself.

"Have a good day Claire, want me to come get you after school?"

I nodded and he kissed my head, before I turned to walk into the school.

I kept my head down and I guess I was alittle late because the halls were almost empty. I sped walked, with my head down to my first period when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I gasped and spun around, seeing a boy holding one of my notebooks.

"Don't touch me." I said quietly. "Can I have my book back?"

"Well I was going to give it to you before you got all stingy with me, but now I might just keep it." He said with a cocky smile.

"P-please? I-I'm going to be late for class."

"Yeah? Well what are you going to give me in return?"

"Nothing. Now give her the fucking notebook back."

I looked over his shoulder and saw Quil standing there with his fist clenched.

"I-i was just messing with her dude, no harm done." The boy studdered.

"You don't fucking _mess _with her got it? Or you'll be seeing me again real soon."

"Yeah of course sir, Um, heres your notebook. Sorry I took it."

He scurried down the hall and I hugged Quil.

"You okay babe?" He asked.

I nodded, "Y-yeah. I'll be fine. How'd you know to come in here?"

"I didn't. I forgot to give you lunch money from your mom. Guess I came at the right time though."

"You always do."

We both smiled at each other and Quil kissed my cheek lingering a bit.

"See you at 3." He whispered then walked off.

Leaving me blushing

**Renesmee**

Two weeks after the hospital incident, I was sitting in the bathroom waiting on a pregnancy test.

Five minutes felt like five hours.

Me and Jacob were anxious the whole couple of weeks, playing around with a couple of names, imagining what he or she would look like, but I was so nervous now.

I wrung my hand, and jumped when I heard my timer ring. I almost didn't want to look at it anymore. What if I wasn't pregnant? I would be devastated.

Taking a deep breath, I picked up the test and read what it said.

_Negative._

My heart sank. I was so excited about having Jacobs baby, and now it felt like I just failed him in a way. I blinked back tears and grabbed my phone dialing his number.

"_Hey beautiful. Everything okay?"_ He answered.

"I'm not pregnant Jake." I said.

He was silent for a minute, "_Baby i'm sorry, I know how much you wanted a baby. I'm disappointed too, I actually really wanted a baby right now."_

"But I don't understand! I haven't had my period for over two weeks, and that usually means your pregnant right? Maybe somethings wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you Ness, its only our first time trying, we still have forever to try. Now if your in the mood, I want you to put on that sexy red lingerie set you bought especially for me, and have your sexy body waiting for me when I get home and I'll give you a baby alright."

I giggled,"Okay Jacob, thank you for making me feel better. I love you."

"Of course baby, I love you too."

With that we both hung up. But before I could even put my phone down, it rang again.

"What you want me to wear something different?" I joked.

"Renesmee?"

"Emily? Oh I'm sorry I...I thought you were someone else. Why are you calling?"

"I...I need to talk to you."

**Ohhhhhh What does Emily have to talk to Renesmee about? O.O What's going to happen with Quil and Claire? **

**My inspiration is coming back to me and the Idea train is rolling again!... Yeah that was corny, sorry. Lol, hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MeraBlack: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN TOO MISSY? Lol, this was the only review I got from you sadly, but I'm happy another one of my loyal reviewers is back! :D Also I never told you but your review convice me to make this a joint story, and It was the best idea ever!**

**ilovemonkeys: Gosh you are so freaking random! But I love it and your reviews, because they're hilarious, yet encouraging. P.s: Woah...Its like...Cake! Lol The vids were cute!**

**Anywhoooooo, Thanks to my other reviewers, don't think I don't love ou because I do :DD.**

**ON TO CHAPTER 4! PLEASE ENJOY THIS READING EXPERIENCE! **

**Chapter 4**

**Renesmee**

The whole ride to Emily's, I was getting more and more confused.

Why did hell did she want to talk to me all of a sudden? Was she calling me to tell me something I didn't want to hear? Jacob has been coming home late the last week...

I quickly shook that thought from my head and drove faster. I didn't even want to think about him with someone else.

When I pulled up to Emily's, she outside on the front steps waiting for me. I got out the car and she motioned for me to follow her inside.

"Thank you for coming over Renesmee, I really appreciate it." She said. "WOuld you like a drink?"

"No thank you. It sounded pretty important, so lets skip the pleasantries. Whats going on?"

"I just wanted to reassure you. Jacob told me you thought I was a threat-"

"You are not in anyway a threat to me." I snorted. "Don't think you are, and don't twist his words."

"I'm not, I promise. Anyways, he was telling me that you were really skeptical about our relationship, and I just wanted to tell you that its completely appropriate. My feeling towards him are completely innocent.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Jacob already told me he has no feeling towards you either and that he only loves me. So couldn't we have done this over the phone?."

She smirked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to make me jealous."

I stepped towards her and I saw a hint of fear pass through her eyes, almost making me smile.

"If you don't have feeling for him then why would I need to make you jealous?"

Her smile widened even more, and I narrowed even more.

"Okay Okay, I get it, how about I fix us some lunch? I don't want there to be any problems between us."

"No thanks I have to start heading over to Claire. Nice talking to you." I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

"You too. Oh and could you tell Jacob the dinner was amazing last night. I just wish we had more time."

I growled under my breath. _Be the bigger person here Renesmee... Don't call her a home wrecking skank..._

"I'll be sure to get that back to him. Ugly ass bitch..." I muttered under my breath, slamming the door.

I tried to be nice, but if she wanted thing to get dirty, then she better be ready to get _filthy._

**Quil**

I was outside washing my truck before I went to pick Claire up, when I heard I truck door slam, and someone grumbling under their breath.

I stood up and saw Renesmee stomp towards the door.

"Hey lochness! You just gonna ignore me like that?" I yelled.

She turned look at me and I blinked a couple times at the anger in her eyes.

"Woah, what the hell happened to you? Who pissed you off?" I asked, walking towards her.

"Emily fucking Uley. She is the biggest bitch I've ever met in my life. And Jacob Black is a liar!" She yelled.

"And Quil Ateara id the sexiest man alive, but you already knew that one."

Her lips twitched ans she fought a smile and punched me in the shoulder.

"Hey..." I whined, rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm trying to be angry, don't make jokes!"

"Oh I apologize Queen of Doom. Please continue with your unstoppable path of fury!"

She finally broke and laughed, wrapping her arms around my waist. Then she sighed.

"Whats up Ness? Is something going on with you and Jake?" I asked, serious now.

"I am so stressed out. Jacob and I were so excited about having a baby, and I found out this morning that I wasn't pregnant.. Then Scarface (**HAHA!)** called me over to her house trying to be all polite and shit when I know it was just an act. _Then, _I found out Jacob has been going to see her all week beind my back!"

I couldn't help but laugh when she called her scarface. Such a classic, I'm so proud.

"So you think he's cheating on you?" I asked.

"Well no...maybe... I don't know! Emily is a lonely, manipulating, widow. She uses the old guilt trip to reel Jacob in everytime. I'm scared Quil. I'm scared, but I don't want to push him away by acting so jealous all the time."

I sighed, what the hell could I possibly tell her? I wasn't married!

"Um...Well, have you told him that?"

"Yeah, he said I have nothing to worry about. His actions aren't exactly reassuring though."

"Look Ness, I'm no good at this marriage shit, because I've never been married. Why don't you just hang with me today, cool off alittle, then go home and talk to Jacob? I know my bestfriend, he would never cheat on the woman he loves."

She pulled away from me and grinned, "Yeah, I guess you right. So what are we doing today Quil?"

"You are going to help me wash my truck!" I smacked her ass and she squealed. "So grab a sponge baby girl! And prepare to get soaking wet." I added with a devious smile.

...

Renesmee stayed until around dinner time talking with me and Claire, And about and half hour after she left, I saw Jacobs truck speed past going towards Emily's house.

"Claire-bear, I'll be back in a few. Lock the doors." I said grabbing my keys. " You Mom should be home soon, so don't freak out okay?"

She nodded and I kissed her head before running out the house, hopping in my truck, following Jacob. I decided to get some evidence for Renesmee that he was being faithful

I parked my truck about half a mile for Em's and jogged the rest of the way. When I got there, he was standing at the door handing Emily some bags, then hugged her.

'_Okay innocent enough_' I thought.

Then they walked into the house and I crepted throught her bushes, to the window without making a sound.

'_ I should've been a fucking spy. I would've been one awe-'_

I shook my head and focused on the task at hand again. They were having a conversation while she put away some groceries I guess he bought her. He told her that him and Renesmee had plans tonight and he didn't want to be late for them. But she grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

Then they did the unthinkable.

**Jacob**

I stood there frozen unable to process what was happening.

Emily was kissing me!

I grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back.

"Emily i'm married, what the fuck was that?" I askes, wiping my lips off.

"Oh my god Jacob, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry!"

I started backing towards the door.

"I should have listened to Renesmee. I can't do this to her. Goodbye Em, please don't call me anymore. And don't come to my house."

I walked out the door, straight for my truck, making a mad dash out of there. My phone rang as soon as I was half-way out of La push.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Meet me at your Dad's." Quil growled into the phone.

"Quil? What's wrong with you? Is Billy okay?"

"He's out with Chief Swan. Meet me here now."

With that he hung up.

I texted Renesmee to tell her I was meeting with Quil and understood if she went to sleep without me, but never got a response back. What wrong with everyone today?

When I pulled up to my Dads house , I saw the garage light on so I walked around back. and before I knew what was happening, Quils fist connected with my nose.

"Ah! What the fuck is your deal?" I shouted gripping my nose. "I think you broke my nose! Do we have a problem?"

"Yeah we have a problem!" He yelled back. "Renesmee came over today, telling me how scared she was of Emily reeling you in and I guess you just confirmed her fears huh? Was the kiss worth it?"

I pulled my nose back into place before it could settle wrong, then answered him. Punching him twice as hard right in the jaw.

"Don't you ever fucking hit me again, are you out of your damn mind? And I didn't kiss Emily, she kissed me! Maybe if you spied on my alittle longer, you would have heard me tell her that I didn't want to see or hear from her anymore because I couldn't hurt Renesmee like that."

Quil just groaned, moving his jaw around alittle bit.

"I'm sick of everyone starting to doubt me. I can't have a female friend while I'm married?"

"No one said that Jake, " He slurred a bit "But you have been spending alot of time with Emily alot the past six years."

"Because how would you feel if Claire died." He visibly tensed up and clenched his fist. I held up my hands as a silent apology. "Exactly my point. Think of that and raising a child on your own that was a constant reminder of your imprint. Em had a son too, where a girl would've been easy to raise and maybe she wouldn't have needed someone as much as she did. But know, she couldn't potty train Sammy or teach him other things a man should do. She needed help and I stepped in when no one else would."

Quil was silent for awhile until he sighed.

"I'm sorry for punching you. Just don't let Emily convince you that she is some sob story, when in reality she just wants someone to replace Sam. Renesmee's a great woman Jake, I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Its fine but next time I won't be so nice."

"And you call what you just did nice? I would hate to see your bad side."

I laughed, "Whatever dude, That threat was serious though. Even though you and Embry are like brothers to me, I am still your Alpha."

"Understood. But hey ar you going to tell Renesmee about the kiss?"

Was I?

I in no way enjoyed that kiss, in fact it made me sick, but Renesmee didn't have to know about this, did she? I didn't even initiate it, so I didn't technically do anything wrong.

"No. I didn't want it to happen in the first place so I'm going to pretend like it didn't. Could you just keep this to yourself for awhile?"

"Yeah man its not my business to tell, but I really think you should tell her."

"Well, i'm going to get home to her. I'll figure it out later."

**Renesmee**

I laid in bed letting tears flow down my face silently.

I hated that I was crying so much lately, but It seemed like they were relentless when it came to Jacob.

Is this what it was going to be like from here on out? Me eating dinner alone, going to sleep in a cold bed?

I guess our marriage was fnally out of the honeymoon stages, and the real problems were just starting to settle in. And I hated it because I didn't want anything to change between us.

I heard the door open downstairs a few minutes later. "Renesmee?" He called softly.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, even though I knew he could always tell if I was awake or not. He opened the door to our bedroom and sighed, before climbing up on the bed next to me. He pushed the hair away from my face and kissed my damp cheek.

"Baby?" He whispered.

I turned around and cuddled to his chest, holding back more tears.

"I don't want to go to bed alone anymore. I miss you so much, I'm losing you aren't I?" I choked back.

He ran his fingers through my hair, something he knew always soothed me.

"No honey, never. You not losing me, I'm right here. Now and forever. I will never make you go to sleep in a bed alone ever again."

I cried quietly into his chest, "Do you still love me?"

"Yes of course, please don't ever doubt that. Do you know how much it hurts to for you to think that I don't love you?" He pulled me away from his chest, cupped my face, and kissed me softly.

I looked into his eyes and saw the love and devotion they held, just for me."

"Will you stay home from work tommorrow? I really just want to be with you like old times.

"Of course I will. I want to spent some qualitity time with you, naked preferably. I'm sure my boss can understand."

I smiled, "When did you become such a perv?"

He wiped my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"The minute I laid eyes on your beautiful body in all its glory. Made me want to do so many dirty things to you. Plus Quil is a good influence."

I felt myself relax and giggle, as we fell back into our usual dirty banters.

"Oh yeah? Care to share what some of those thought were?"

"Mmm, I would love to, but right now I just want to hold my wife and tell her how much I love her all night."

"And I want to go snuggle up to my husband and fall asleep in his arms. So can I go drive to Embrys? I've got a thing for shy guys."

He pinched my side, "Haha Renesmee, but I'm serious. I'm going to whisper in your ear, every last thing I love about you, until we both fall asleep."

And like always, Jacob kept true to his word, making me laugh and my heart swell at the same time until we drifted off, effectively making my doubts float away.

**Awwww ! 3 I thought that was kinda cute! Now, I know it seems like Renesmee and Jacob are fighting alot, but really I hate when fanfics make it seem like marriage is so perfect, when in all reality, husbands and wives can barely stand each other most of the time. Lol, but alittle hint, things are going to get better between them...for now... ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry for the late chapter! I was busy all weekend and didn't get a chance to type it up I like planned! And this one may also suck a bit, because honestly, I'm not good at dragging out the plot of stories. I like getting straight to the point.**

**Polly2010: I know right! Emily is a bitch ! Lol**

**MeraBlack: I don't like them much either, but they are going to be back in the story soon. Why? You'll have to wait and see! ;D**

**Ilovemonkeys39:God I love you... Lmao! You are so random!**

**And a big thank you and I love you to all my other reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

**So, with that said... PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**Renesmee**

"No way that was a classic movie!." I exclaimed.

"Might be classic, but it sucked like hell." Jacob chuckled.

We were sprawled out on the couch, my back up against his chest, having a heated debate, instead of watching the movie I put in.

"You suck, not the movie."

"You know what movie was good? King kong. Now that was a real classic."

"Please, The Hulk could could beat king kong up and down these streets! He was just a over grown monkey."

"And what was the hulk? A man who turned green and bursted out of his clothes everytime he got mad."

"If thats true, then you and the pack are a bunch of descendents from the hulk. Except, you get furry instead of turning green."

I squealed when he suddenly moved from behind me, pinned my hands downs by lacing his fingers through mine.

"That make Jacob real angry." He said, in his best hulk voice.

I laughed, "Jacob no hurt Nessie!" I said, doing my own impersonation.

Jacob started to kiss all over my face, blowing rasberrys on my neck, and I was crying from laughing so hard.

"Nessie learn lesson?" He asked.

"Yes, yes! Nessie learn lesson!" I panted , still giggling.

He smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss me. "It's still pretty early babe, you wanna get dressed and buy an early lunch?"

I nodded and sat up as he got off of me. "Sure, but don't forget I'm going with Quil to pick up Claire later on. They're coming over for dinner too."

"Oh." Was all he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What? Are you two not speaking anymore or something?"

"We had alittle...altercation last night. He broke my nose, and I'm pretty sure I broke his jaw."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I gently touched his nose and he smiled, takng my hand and kissing it.

"I'm perfectly fine honey, I heal fast remember? Besides, the fight doesn't matter. Me and the guys fight all the time."

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Postive. Now lets go take a shower."

"Ah, ah, ah. Seperate showers. If we take one together, we'll never leave." He pouted and I kissed him. "Later okay? I just want to spend sometime talking to you today."

"Whatever." He said and stomped upstairs like a child.

I laughed under my breath. I knew he wasn't actually mad, he loved talking to me more than a husband usually does. Sex was just a bonus.

I followed him upstairs, and we ended up fooling around a bit anyways while we got changed, because Jacob couldn't seem to control his hands, then we left to the diner in forks.

"I love you baby." Jacob mumbled into my neck, while hugging me to keep me warm from the cool fall air.

We were outside waiting for our table to be called, showing huge amounts of PDA, but we were so wrapped up in our own little world, we didn't even care.

"I love you too Jake." I smiled.

"I'm glad I took today off. I'm just starting to realize how much I missed this. Missed us going out on dates, spending quality time together."

"I miss going out on dates too, but the reality of things are finally catching up to us. We've fought more in the past month than we have in six years.

"I hate fighting with you. I feel horrible whenever I catch you crying."

"Well I know you don't hurt me intentionally..."

He pulled away from me and cupped my cheeks. "Still honey, seeing you cry is the worst sight in the world. You are too beautiful, too precious to have tears running down your cheeks, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep a smile on your face.

Of course that made me smile and he did too.

"Aw! Your such a sweet talker." I cooed.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, well you know I had to learn to sweep you off your feet somehow."

"And you most definetly did Jacob Black."

...

I almost didn't want to leave the diner after the amazing date we had, but I knew I had to pick up Claire and Quil.

Quil texted me about ten minutes before we left and told me he was already at the school, but when I asked why he didn't reply.

"I wonder why Quil's at Claires school already." I thought aloud. " Do you think something happened to her?"

Jake grabbed the hand I wasn't using to steer. "I'm sure she's fine honey, you worry too much. Quil probably thought it was easier for you to pick them both up from one location."

"Maybe I do tend to worry alot, but Claire is like the daughter I never had."

"You say that like we're never going to have a baby."

"Feels like that..." I mumbled.

I heard him sigh and he released my hand. When I looked over at him, he was rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm starting to feel like a failure Renesmee." He said like a joke, but his tone told me he was serious. "I mean, I don't know what else to do. There's not much else I can do actually. We just have to wait until the time comes."

"I'm sorry If I made you feel that way about yourself Jacob. Your not a failure, I'm just pushing you to hard to do things my way, and I'm sorry again for that. Forgive me?" I gave him the best puppy dog look while we were at a red light and he smirked.

"Of course, give me kiss."

I leaned over the seat, planning on giving him a quick kiss, but he grabbed my head gently, and kissed me thoroughly.

Someone beeped their horn behind us, and we jumped apart, laughing, quickly speeding out of there. Once we made it to the school, I saw Quil sitting on the stairs hold Claire close to his chest.

"Stay here Jake, I'll be right back." I hopped out the car and jogged up to them. "Quil? What happened?" I kneeled down and stroked Claire's head once, looking at Quil waiting for his answer. I heard Jacobs footsteps approaching and stop next to me. Of course he didn't listen.

"Some boys were picking on her because they said she got me to beat up their little boyfriend. I should've went back and beat the crap out of that kid for real this time, maybe that would teach him a lesson." He growled.

"No Quil, you would've been arrested." Claire said quietly. "I-I told you I was fine. I'm not a little girl."

He kissed her head. "I know Claire-bear, but I can't let anything happen to you. Not anymore."

I grabbed Claires hand and she stood up with me.

"You still wanna come over for dinner, or I can take you home, if you want?" I asked.

"I want have dinner with you. I'm fine."

"Okay then. Come on guys."

Jacob got back in the front seat with me, while Quil and Claire sat in the back. I looked at them through the rear view mirror before I pulled off, and noticed when Quil tried to put a arm around her, she pulled away.

"Claire?" I heard him asked quietly. But she didn't answer him, she just stared out the window. Which made the whole car ride to our house ackward.

"Aunt Nessie? Can I talk to you, please? Unless you have to cook..." Claire asked me, once we got there.

"No come on Claire, follow me."

I pulled her alittle way into the forest, just out of hearing range from the boys and sat down on a log. "So whats up Claire-bear?"

"Its about Quil." She said, sitting next to me. "I-I love that he's so protective, b-but I don't want to feel so helpless all the time. I don't...I don't want to be so afraid anymore."

I smiled, "Claire, sweetie, you are so much like me when I first got raped, its like deja vu." I grabbed her hands. "All I can tell you Claire is to take back control of your life. Don't let the past affect your future. Just do little things you wouldn't normally do, live alittle! I can help you with that!"

She cracked a smile, "Good I'm going to need your help. But wh-what about Quil?"

"To be honest, there's nothing much you can do about him. Our men are WAY too protective, but they just want whats best for us. Its all for good reason. But If you want, confront him. Tell him you want to start looking after yourself so you can stop depending on him for everything."

She looked thoughtful for a minute before she finally nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. I think I'm going to that. Thank you Auntie."

I smiled and hugged her. "Anytime Claire, now lets get back before they get worried."

We walked back to the house in a comfortable silence, and a really good idea of what Claire could do to feel more confident popped into my head, but was quickly forgotten at what I heard next.

**Jacob**

Me and Quil sat in the livingroom, both of us trying to act like we weren't worrying, and not succeeding.

"So how'd she react?" Quil asked.

"How did who react to what?" I asked, confused.

"Renesmee. How did she react when you told her about kissing Emily."

"Oh, I didn't tell her. I nearly forgot actually, I've been trying to to avoid Emily ever since it happened."

"But don't you think you should-"

All of a sudden I heard the door slam open.

"YOU KISSED HER JACOB!" Renesmee yelled, stomping into the livingroom. "REALLY? FUCKING REALLY?"

"Baby, wait! Just let me-"

She slapped me hard across the face, and I swore I tasted blood.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY LET ME EXPLAIN! There's nothing to explain! I knew something was going on, when you started coming home late all last week!"

"Renesmee, honey please, just let me talk!" I begged, reaching for her hands.

"No! I'm going to go upstairs and pack a overnight bag and go stay at my parents. I can't even look at you right now."

I watched her storm upstairs and winced when the door slammed.

"Jake, dude, I am so sorry. If I would have known she was listening..."

"Just go Quil. Take my keys and drive Claire home."

He patted me on the back once before leading Claire out the house. I ran upstairs and knocked on our locked bedroom door.

"Baby, let me in. The kiss meant nothing to me."

"Then why'd you do it? Is she giving you something I can't?"

"No! She kissed me. I didn't even want her to! She just...did." It was quiet for awhile, except for the rustling around I heard. "Come on honey, please let me in." I pleaded.

The door swung open, and she tossed me a glare before walking back downstairs, bag in her hand. I tried to grab her arm, but she whipped around so fast I nearly stumbled back.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She ground out.

I followed her orders but still trailed after her. "Renesmee, Emily means nothing to me! She can go fuck herself for all I care! I love you, only you! I told her I never wanted to see her face again, because I couldn't hurt you like that."

"Then why keep it from me? Huh? If it didn't mean anything then why couldn't you just tell me the day it happened?"

"Exactly what you said. I didn't tell you because It didn't mean anything, and I would just hurt you for no reason."

"Yeah like this is a better way for me to find out." She picked up her car keys and I really started to panic then.

"Your going to stay at your parents right? Renesmee just...just stay here with me. I'm sorry for not telling you about the kiss right away, but we we're already having problems and I didn't want to make things worse."

"I need to be with my family right now Jacob. I need time to think, and I can't do that if I stay here." She said, more calmly, facing away from me.

"Okay I can respect that. As long as you come back to me. Will you call me once you get settled in? I want to make sure your safe."

She left, slamming the door, without answering me.

...

I stayed up all night, staring at my phone, waiting for anything that told me Renesmee was okay.

Right when I was starting to drift off, my phone buzzed. I shot up, and grabbed my phone. It was a text from Renesmee!

"Thank goodness..." I whispered, flipping my phone open.

_I'm fine.-Ren_

That was all she said, but it was the biggest relief in my life.

_Thank you for telling me. I love you. Wish I wasn't such a dumbass.-J_

I replied, and waited for her to write back. My phone rung three minutes later.

_Your telling me :). I love you 2.-Ren_

I smiled widely and shut my phone, lying back down, with at least a glimmer of hope that everything would be okay.

**Renesmee**

When I got to the main house, Alice had already had a vision of me staying here, so nobody questioned me, and I promised to talk to them about it tommorrow.

Then after texting Jacob, and thinking about everything he said, I do kinda believe him. I mean Emily was provoking me to believe that her and Jacob had something going on, so I expected the skank to try and pull something, but I figured it would be when she knew I was around.

I really wanted to run over to her house and rip her a new one, but then again, I wasn't ready to go to jail for murder.

So a phone call would be good enough for now.

_"Hello?" _She answered, sleepily.

"Listen to me Scarface," I growled. "Jacob Ephraim Black is MY husband, and that ring on his finger should tell you something. If he wanted you, he would have never married me in the first place. So I suggest you keep you and your lips away from me and my family unless you want another problem with the looks on your face. Got it?"

She was silence, and I started to believe that she actually had the nerve to fall asleep on me, until I heard her clear her throat.

_"You have every right to be upset with me Renesmee, I shouldn't have kissed Jacob. Its was an accident."_

I scoffed, "What you do? Trip and land on his lips? How naive do you think I am?"

_"All I can say is I'm sorry. I can't take back what I did. Jacob already cut me out of his life, shouldn't that be enough?"_

"You know Emily, I actually use to like you when I was little. You always treated me so nice when Sam treated me like some mutant child. You were such a great woman. But I guess only Sam knew the real you. So now that **I **know the real you, I knew this doesn't end here for you. So back the fuck off. I won't hesitate to really hurt you next time I catch you around Jacob. You have a goodnight okay?"

With that I hung up and and laid back with a slight smile on my face.

She's entering a game she can't and won't win.

**Ohhhhhhhhh dark Renesmee! I kinda like the way she told Emily off. This chapter didn't turn out the way I first wrote it, it was suppose to be much sweeter, but then I changed the plot around alittle more, so It'll be easier to drag out.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up by Wednsday or thursday!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a SECRET! :DDDD Lol, I thought I would treat you guys with a little something since this chapter is alittle late... So I finally wrote THE WEDDING SCENE FOR HOWL AT THE MOON! GO FREAKING CHECK IT OUT AFTER OR BEFORE YOU READ THIS AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS TELLING ME IF I DID OKAY!**

**Now with that said...**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF ALL THAT I'M LIVING FOR!**

**Oh and I'm sorry if this is alittle short, that wedding scene kinda took all my inspiration and stuff with it when I wrote it. O.o **

**Chapter 6**

**Renesmee**

When I woke up today I felt so much better and I wasn't so mad at Jacob anymore.

I was actually getting ready to call him when Aunt Alice came skipping in.

"Morning Renesmee! Time to get uo so we can go hunting!" She said walking to my closet and picking out a pair of jeans and a blouse.

Now usually, I would make some smart remark on how she picks out our best clothing for the simplest of things, but for some reason, the thought of blood made my stomach turn violently and I raced for the bathroom. As I was panting, I felt a cool hand collect my hair and press against my neck.

"Are you sick? Did you eat something bad?" Alice asked, concerned.

"You know I can't get sick." I panted, holding my stomach. "And I can't really think of anything I ate that would make me sick like this. Could you give me a minute to get myself together?"

"Of course, i'll brings you up something up light to eat to settle your stomach in a bit, I have to make a quick run first though." She tied up my hair and left, leaving me to finish my conversation with the ceramic throne (**Haha).**

After my stomach was painfully empty, I pushed myself off the floor, flushed the toilet, brushed my teeth and then collapsed on the bed again. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jacobs number, dieing to have his warm hands on my stomach. They always felt do soothing when I had craps,because they were so hot.

"Hey! Goodmorning beautiful how are you?" He asked softly. Missed you last night."

I smiled, " I missed you too. But I really needed this time to think somethings over."

"What did you have to think about?"

I went to answer him, but a groan escaped my lips instead as another wave of nausea and pain passed through my stomach.

"Baby are you okay?" He asked, alert now, and concern dripping over every word.

"Could you come over? I need you to be here with me right now." I asked.

"Of course I will, see you in a minute."

With that he hung up, and was surprisingly over here in less than ten minutes.

"Jacob, you shouldn't be here right now," I heard Mom said. " We all know what you did. You messed up big time."

"Isabella," I could practically hear my Mom wince. " I don't have time for this. My wife called me and she said she needed me. So where is she? Her room?"

"I think you should leave Jake. She needs some time away from you."

"Goddamn it, don't push me right now Bella! If my imprint is hurt and you don't let me by in five second, I will rip your arms off."

I heard her gasp and Dad growl. I took that as my cue to walk down there and split the CHILDREN up again.

"Okay Mom and Dad, I think you heard me call Jacob and ask him to come over, stop treating him like this." I said. I smiled at Jacob and hugged him around the waist, feeling some of his warmth seep into my body. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed my gently.

"Are you okay? What hurts honey?"

I pulled back and grabbed his hand, walking upstairs to my room and shut the door the door. Then we laid on my bed and he pulled my back to his chest placing his large hand on my stomach. I sighed in relief.

"Is it cramps? I don't smell any blood." He pointed out.

"No I don't think its cramps... I-I think I might be pregnant. I woke up and started throwing up at the mention of blood. Thats not normal."

"Its not, does anyone else know your not feeling well?"

"I'm prettysure everyone knows, but Aunt Alice was in here when it happened. She said she was going to make some stops at the store before she came back to check on me."

He nodded and nuzzled my neck,"I am so sorry about the kiss Renesmee. I didn't want her to and I ended it as soon as it started."

"I believe you Jake. I just don't understand why you kept it from never keep stuff from me." He opened his mouth to say something and I silenced him with a kiss, turning around in his arms so we were face to face. "It doesn't matter. As long as your here with me now, and stay with me, then everything is okay."

"I'll never leave you honey." I smiled softly and he kissed my forehead. "Now would you like for me to go get you a pregnancy test from the store?"

"Way ahead of you wolf boy." Alice sang, walking in and placing a bag in front of me. "I bought you three different test, and if they come out positive, we'll get you checked out by Charlisle. So call me when you take one!"

With that she skipped out of the room.

I opened the bag and stared at one of the test.

"Whats the matter? You don't want to find out if you pregnant?" Jacob asked.

"No, its not that. I...What if i'm not pregnant again? I don't want to keep setting myself up for failure."

"Babe, even if your not pregnant this time, we'll try again. How many times do I have to tell you we have forever, and I have amazing stamina?"

I giggled and sat up, "I'll be right back."

I walked into the bathroom, and took a deep breath before taking the test.

**Jacob**

Me and Renesmee were sitting on her bed, watching the bathroom door like the test would just pop out and say 'YOUR PREGNANT!'

When the timer finally did go off, I heard her heart start pounding in her chest.

"You go get it Jacob, I'm too nervous." She finally said.

"Gross, you peed on it."

"So what?"

"I'm not touching it after you peed on it."

"Fuck you Jacob, Its not like my pee is quarintine!"

"Renesmee, just calm down. Your freaking out for no reason. We'll go in there together,okay?"

She nodded and we walked into the bathroom and she picked up the test, her back was towards me so I couldn't tell if it was a good result or not. But I assumed it was bad when she dropped the test.

"Renesmee...Its okay honey we can always-"

"I'M PREGNANT JAKE!" She screamed turning around and jumping into my arms.

A huge smile worked its away across my lips and I hadn't felt this elated since our wedding day.

"Really?" I asked spinning her around. "This is great! We're gonna have a baby!"

"Oh my goodness Jake! I can't believe it! We have to go tell everyone!"

I chuckled, "We have to get you checked out by Charlisle first. Then we can go tell everyone that your carrying my baby."

We walked out the bedroom and down the hall to The operating room seeing Charlisle already setting up his supplies.

"I hear a congradulations is in order." He said, smiling.

"Thank you Grandpa! You have no Idea how happy I am right now."

He chuckled, "I think I have a good idea. Could you lie down on the table and pull up your shirt please?"

She eagerly did what he said and he squirted a blue gel on her stomach, before moving some type of wand around in it.

"Now if your really pregnant, something should show up right...around...here!" He pointed to a spot on the screen, no bigger than a golf ball. "Thats your baby, congradulations, your pregnant!"

"He's so small..." I whispered in awe.

"Or she's so small." Renesmee added.

I snorted, "I will bet you fifty dollars that this baby is a boy."

"Really Jacob, betting over our child?"

"It'll give us some good laughs in the delivery room."

She smiled and shook her head. "Okay your on, . Have that fifty dollars ready before nine months is over okay?"

"Yeah. Okay ."

**Quil**

Claire has been avoiding me lately, and I was starting to get scared.

I didn't know if I did something wrong or if something happened to her. None the less, I was going out of my fucking mind!

Since I hadn't seen her in about a week, I decided to go over to her house and see what was going on.

"Hello Quil, I wasn't expecting you today." She said almost confused. "Did Claire tell you to come over?"

"No, I just don't know whats going on with Claire and wanted to see if she was okay."

"Hold on for one minute." She closed the door and I heard her call for Claire.

_"Claire! Quils at the door! Did you want to see him?" _Jen yelled.

_"I-I didn't plan on it, but I guess its better late than never." _Claire replied, with a newfound confidence that shocked me.

I was getting ready to knock again, when the door swung open and my eyes widened.

It was definetly Claire, I knew that much. But she was much _much_ different.

First of her long beautful hair that touched her waist, now flowed to just around her shoulders. Her striking green eye's could now be seen, because it looked like she got contacts. And instead of the big t-shirts she usually wore, she had on a loose fitting blouse (That had a nice amount of clevage if you ask me) and some tight blue jeans with boots.

"Claire..." I breathed. "What the...Wow."

"Y-you don't like it?" She asked, looking down, some of her confidence receding.

"No no no! I love this new look! You look great! But you looked beautiful the way you were too, why the sudden change?"

"Renesmee told me I needed to start taking control of my own life. So her and Mom helped me change the one thing I had control over right now. My image. To be confident, or feel confident, I have to look confident and feel comfortable in my own skin. So thats what I'm trying. Baby steps right?"

I smiled widely at the woman in front of me. I couldn't believe my Claire-bear was sounding so grown...So much like she was before the Rowan shit happened.

"Hell yes to baby steps!" I yelled. "You look so beautiful Claire-bear, I'm glad you decided to take back your life."

"I've lived in fear for too long. Its time for me to grow up, and move on. And I'm going to need your help too Quil. You can't baby me anymore. Let me handle some things myself, but I know your going to still jump at the sight of a threat, just try for me."

"Won't be easy baby girl. I love you so much and If someone were to hurt you..."

"I understand. Thank you for trying anyways."

I hugged her, "I'm gonna miss my little shy Claire, but I have a feeling this new confident woman is going to be alot of fun."

She giggled and hugged me back, "I'm still the same Claire." Her confidence receded again, "I mean, you'll still like me right? Y-you'll still love me even though I'm changing alittle?"

I kissed her head, "Of course sweetheart, I'll love you no matter what. I want to see you evolve into the person I know you can be. I'm not going to lie, there might be changes I won't like or some stuff I'll miss about you, but regardless, I'll love you. Your my bear."

"And your my Quilly." She giggled.

"Oh your going to pay for that one!"

She laughed and ran towards the front of her house. I caught her around the waist before she could open the door and spun her around to face me. Then I started tickling her.

"St-stop Quil!" She squealed in laughter.

"Say sorry for calling me Quilly first!"

"No Quilly!"

"Say it!"

"Quilly, Quilly, Quilly!"

I picked her up and gently and playfully dropped her on the ground, pinning her arms above her head.

She was still panting and laughing as I smiled at her. I haven't seen her this happy in almost ten years, me and my wolf were thoroughly content and elated.

Once she caught her breath, we stared into each others eyes and next thing I know is that my head was lowering towards hers.

"Quil." She whispered, blushing.

I chuckled softly, "Apologize yet?"

She giggled, "I'm sorry for calling you Quilly."

"You better apologize."

We sat there for another minute looking at each other.

"Claire... I really want to kiss you." I admitted.

"I really want to kiss you."She said a bit shyly

I slowly lowered my head even more, giving her a chance to change her mind. When she didn't object, I pressed my lips to hers, Once, Twice, Lingering the third time.

She moaned and cupped my face in her small ones and I placed a hand over hers holding it there as our lips moved together in perfect harmony.

My life couldn't possibly get any better right now.

I suddenly heard AWWW's all around us and looked around to see Claire's Mom, Jacob and Renesmee, and most of the wolf pack.

I groaned and buried my head in Claires neck.

_'Nope, still the best day of my life' _ I thought smiling into Claire neck.

**OMFG RENESMEE'S PREGGERS AND NOW QUIL AND CLAIRE KISSED? AND THE WEDDING SCENE ON HOWL AT THE MOON? TALK ABOUT SURPRISES! :D Lol, I really hope you guys like this chapter even though it was really short. I promise to write a better one next time!**

**PLEASE FREAKING CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all of my WONDERFUL reviewers who are just absolutely AMAZING! You have no idea how much I love hearing from you guys! :D**

**And thank you ilovemonkeys39 for my freaking letter!**

**Jacob: I think they do know you like hearing from them Kirsten, You say it every chapter.**

**Me: Oh hush up Jacob! Do you want me to cut you out of this chapter?**

**Jacob: NO! I'm sorry, please proceed.**

**Me: :) Thank you, you can make it up to me later by letting me feel your abs.**

**Jacob: But-**

**Me: ON TO CHAPTER 7! **

**Chapter 7 **

**Jacob**

**(P.s fast forward about two months, so Renesmee's like three or four months preggo!)**

I was at work today, whistling some random tune, unable to keep the smile off my face.

Renesmee was going into her second trimester in the pregnancy, and although some of her hormones were kicking in, things couldn't be any better. She was just starting to show and she couldn't stop looking in the mirror and I couldn't stop rubbing my hands over her stomach. We still couldn't believe the fact that she was pregnant!

In the middle of my blissful thoughts I heard a loud bang which made me hit my head on the hood of the truck I was working on.

"Fuck..." I muttered, looking up for the source of the noise.

I saw Embry kicking a car, swearing at it under his breath.

"Woah, Embry, I don't think adding a dent to this car was what the driver wanted. Whats going on?"

"Nothing, get the fuck out of my face!" He exploded.

"Hey now, don't get mad at me, I'm trying to save your ass from getting fired."

"Well I don't need your fucking help! BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

"Hey! Watch it Embry! How many times to I have to tell you and Quil to hold your tongue with me?"

"Your not my fucking father Black, I will say whatever I damn well please! Fuck being Alpha!"

I growled and took a step forward, but thankfully our boss stopped me before I did anything I could regret.

"Call! Black! Cool it and get back to work!" He yelled.

I tossed Embry a glare before walking back over to my station, my mood offically ruined.

It was about a hour later, and several broken car parts later before I heard Embry say another word.

"Uh, Jake?" He asked, ackwardly.

"What?" I snapped. "I'm trying to fucking work."

"I'm sorry for blowing up like that...Just...Me and Leah are having some problems and I guess I just took it out on you."

I took a deep breath and turned around, "And I'm sorry for pulling the Alpha card. I need to stop doing that."

He snorted, "No really?"

I smiled and punched his shoulder, "Whats going on with you and Leah?"

"Can I talk to you in complete confidence Jake? Can you not let it slip while we are phased?"

"Yeah dude, whats wrong? You dieing or something?" I asked, seriously.

"No, nothing like that. Its just...Embarrasing. Please don't laugh either."

"I won't, just tell me."

He sighed, "Okay well first off, between the kids and work, me and Leah haven't really had anytime to ourselves, and when we do, its always about bills or some shit like that. So, I wanted to do something special for her a couple days ago, so we could have sometime to reconnect. Sue offered to babysit for me and to save time I'll just say, me and Leah had sex."

"Okay... I'm not really seeing the bad in this situation. Isn't that a good thing?"

"She fucking faked it Jacob!" He yell-whispered. "She fucking faked her orgasm and didn't tell me until last night! She said sex wasn't as good as it use to be with me, and she hated it."

I whistled, "Damn bro... I don't know what to say."

"I don't know what to do Jake! Do you know how fucking embarrasing it was to here her say that shit when I thought I was doing a decent job all this time? What if this wasn't the first time? She won't even look at me the same way anymore."

"Just talk to her dude, and try again. Ask her what feels good to her and pay attention to how she reacts to different things. Thats how I learned all of Renesmee's spots. Hell, she like being touched in places I didn't even know exsisted!"

He cracked a smile. "Man, I must be getting old if I can't even please my wife anymore. I just how she won't leave me for this little situation."

"Come on Embry, Leah loves you to death. She wouldn't let one night of bad sex tear apart five years of marriage. Like I said just talk to her, see where her minds at right now, and if she's in the mood, go for it again."

For some reasone he blushed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh, well, you know I've hear you and Renesmee go at it before, and she sounds pretty satisfied...Could you give me some pointers?"

I tried not to laugh, because I knew it would probably hurt him, but I couldn't help it.

"Dude you are getting old! Leah told me you use to be a animal in bed!"

He got angry and punched my shoulder, "Fuck you Jacob."

He started to walk away and I gripped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry dude, I wasn't making fun of you. I just thought I'd never hear one of you guys ask ME for sex advice. I was the only virgin in the pack, minus Seth."

"Whatever, you gonna help me or not?"

I slapped his back, "Get ready for sex education, part two."

**Embry**

Driving home from work, I was so nervous my hands were sweating.

I was always the shy guy of the pack, so when Jacob started telling me all the stuff I didn't already know, I blushed like a fucking girl the whole time.

He suggested, new positions, dirty talk, and Dom/sub.

Leah would beat my ass if I ever tried that last option so I marked that off. I would blush and studder over everything If I tried to dirty talk, another big no. So I figured new postions would have to do.

When I pulled up to the house, The kids were playing in the yard and Leah was typing away at something on her laptop on the porch.

"Papa!" My little girls said, running as fast as their little legs could possibly carry them. I smiled and scooped them up, kissing each of them.

"Hello my beautiful girls!" I said, "You eat?"

"Mama cookie!" Sarah exclaimed, making me chuckle.

"Mama gave you cookies for dinner? Why didn't I get any?" I said, tickling them.

They both laughed and I set them down again, ruffling E.J's (Embry Jr) hair.

"You and your brothers get ready to come in the house, its getting dark and I have a feeling no one ate dinner?"

"Okay Dad!" He said before, wrestling Shiloh to the ground.

I smiled at my boys and made my way over to Leah, kissing the top of her head. "Hey sexy."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss my lips, "Hey gorgeous, good day at work?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. How did we get from barely acknowledging each other, to her actually smiling?

"Um, yeah... Are you okay?"

She laughed, shut her laptop, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Why wouldn't I be douche bag?"

I couldn't help but smile and grip her hips, "Maybe because you've been pretending like I don't exist for the past week?"

Her smile fell a bit and she sighed, "Em, I'm really sorry about that... I was acting immature and I know I probably hurt your feelings when I said I hated having sex with you."

"Yeah that wasn't exactly the greatest night of my life."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just... I haven't been satisfied lately, and when we had sex and I didn't like it, I got worried because sex was always mind blowing with you."

"We could try again if you want?" I asked, hopeful.

She smiled and kissed me again, "Not tonight. I'm not really in the mood."

I sighed as I watched her walk into the house. I have a feeling she'll never be in the mood again with me.

**Renesmee**

**(The song she's about to sing has been on my mind like all day so don't judge me! Lol!)**

"I've been awake for a while now ,you've got me feelin like a child now, cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tinglies in a silly place!" I sang, while cleaning the kitchen. "It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose, where ever It goes I always know that you make me smile-"

"I love your singing." Jacob whispered in my ear, suddenly beside me.

I jumped about ten feet in the air, placing a hand over my heart, "Jesus Jake! How many times have I said don't do that!"

He smiled and kissed me sweetly. " Sorry baby." He ran a hand over my stomach lovingly. "How is he?"

"_She's _perfectly fine today." I corrected.

This was an on going argument me and Jacob had. He kept telling me it was fathers intuition, and he just knew it was a boy. So I retorted with, 'the baby is in my stomach, so I think I have a better intuition than you!'

Jacob just chuckled and took the sponge I was using to clean the counter tops.

"Sit down honey, rest your feet. I've got this."

"No you've been working all day, alittle cleaning won't hurt me." I pouted.

"What about all the fumes from the cleaners you use? Doc gave me a list on these things Ness. So relax."

I went to say something else and he gave me a look that said it wasn't up for discussion. So I huffed and plopped in a chair crossing my arms.

"I ordered take-out for dinner by the way. The smell of the food I was going to cook made me nausteous."

"That's fine." He said a bit distracted now, cleaning the counters as I was.

"Everything okay Jacob?"

"Yeah baby i'm fine. You know me, just worrying about the usual stuff."

I knew that wasn't the case since he wouldn't turn around to look at me.

"Jacob..." I said

He sighed and finally looked at. "Its alot of stuff on my mind, is all. You and the baby, Embry, and...Emily called..."

I gritted my teeth, "And?"

"She wanted me to come see Sammy. She said he was acting out a bit and that he missed me. I told her that I was not going to see her under any circumstances, and that Sammy could talk to me over the phone."

That made me feel a little better, but the fact that I told her not to contact my family in no way and she did anyways made my blood boil.

I pushed myself out of the chair, "I'm going to bed, food should be here soon."

Before I could even leave the kitchen, he grabbed one of my hands.

"Honey... I don't want to go through this again. You know-"

I put a finger to his lips, "I'm not mad at you Jacob. Emily is just a bitch and I warned her to stay away, but of course she had to push my patience. Could you bring the take-out up to the room, I actually really wanted to rest my back."

He smiled relieved, and gave me another sweet kiss. "Of course, you go rest I'll be up as soon as I'm done down here."

I smiled back and made my way upstairs.

**Quil**

"Quil, you know we haven't talked about that kiss since it happened." Claire pointed out, while I played with a strand of her hair.

"Mmhm." I answered.

"So...?"

"So...What?"

"Are we ever going to talk about what it meant?"

I sighed and sat up, "Bear, you said you have a crush on me, and I have feelings for you too. We both like each other, so we kissed. Isn't that explaination enough?"

"No. I mean sort of... Where does this leave us? Are we still friends?"

"Do you want to be friends? I asked.

"Of course, I just...I don't know."

"Honey, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I care for you deeply. More than I should and ever thought I would. I will be anything you want me to be, whether its friends or something more. But are you ready for a relationship?"

"I trust you to never hurt me Quil." She said, going back to her old ways and getting timid. "Do you...want to date me?"

I smiled, "I would fucking love to date you, but I say we wait. Wait until you become the person you want to be first, then we'll figure everything out okay?"

She nodded, "That's fair enough. But one question."

"What?"

"Can you...kiss me again? We can still do that right?"

I chuckled and cupped her cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, feeling electricity course through my body. The feel of her lips against mine felt like heaven. When I pulled away she blushed.

"Did you feel that?" She asked.

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "I did. That typically happens because I'm a sex god, and I have that affect on people."

Claire laughed and pushed at my chest, "Your ego is too big." She said.

I wagged my eyebrows at her, "I know."

She blushed a deep red and I almost fell off the bed laughing.

**Really short chapter, I know I know! :( I just realized this story is gonna be shorter than the other one, because I don't have a whole lot planned for it. So I'll work a bit harder at extending the chapters**

**Also this one may seem completely pointless, but I had to introduce Leah and Embry again, because they are going to be really important very soon! ;))))**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M TRYING TO GET ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, AND IF I DO I'LL BE THINKING OF A EXTRA JACOBY SURPRISE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my wonderfuls and welcome back to another chapter of All that I'm living for! A couple of annoucements, One I didn't get the ten reviews I wanted :( But I did get more than I usually got on a chapter so I'm happy! Also, I'm in a good mood so I'll give you guys the extra Jacoby surprise anyways!**

**The drama is picking up in this chapter and it is all gonna start and keep building up from this point on! :DD**

**Merablack: Hope you had a AWESOME homecoming! And I'm alittle stuck on Weight of the world and For better or worst. I didn't think they were that good because they were the first I ever wrote *Blush* Lol, but I'll think about finishing them.**

**Jessvampswolvessoulfinders:Jeez! Your name is a friggin mouth full, lol. I'm touched that this is one of your favorite Nessie and Jake stories and I hope I live up to expectations! :D**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8**

**Renesmee**

"You do know that I am capable of doing somethings on my own, right Jacob?" I smirked, secretly loving the pampering.

"What? You are? Why am I the last to find out?" He joked, "Lazy ass..."

"Shut up you asshat," I giggled. "Seriously though, you should be at work by now, aren't you gonna get in trouble?"

He rolled his eyes and started placing my breakfast on a plate, my mouth watering.

"I'm a grown man, he can't give me a spanking for misbehaving. I wanted to cook breakfast for my beautiful pregnant wife and plus I told him you were pregnant. He told me he wouldn't mind me coming in late a couple days of the week."

He came over and kissed my head before setting the plate of food down in front of me. I dug in like a starved animal.

"Well jeez, I barely got out of that with my hand still attached!" He laughed.

"I'm hungry, shut up." I said with my mouthful, making him laugh even more.

"I know, you are feeding for two now." He checked his watch and kissed me then my stomach. "I gotta get going, I love you guys! Take it easy today and I mean it!" I heard the door close and rolled my eyes smiling.

"Yeah love you too." I giggled.

After I finished breakfast, I cleaned a little, tried to squeeze into my jeans and failed miserably, ripping two pairs, called my Mom and cried about it, then just decided to relax with some music In a pair of sweats.

No one could ever get to big for sweat pants...Right?

Around noon I was walking around the house singing again, when a loud pounding on the door nearly made me pee on myself. I rushed over to the door and opened it to see Quil smiling at me.

"Hey preggers!" He exclaimed hugging me. "Hows little Quil Jr?"

"First of all, you really need to stop knocking on the door like that before I have a heart attack. And for the last time, we are NOT naming our child Quil Jr." He chuckled and I moved out of the way so he could step in and he went straight for the couch, plopping on it and turned on the t.v.

"So what are you up to today? I'm bored out of my freaking mind."

"Nothing. Jacob wants me to take it easy, but I'm starting to feel like a caged animal."

"Hmmm...You wanna go have some fun?"

"Quil your definition of fun is probably jumping off of bridges. I think I'll risk being bored to death thank you."

He pouted as I sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Come on Ness, your my bestfriend! A guy can't be seen out in public without his wingman- er, woman, sorry. I just want to go to a amusement park or something." He begged.

"How old are we again?" I asked.

"Please go eith me?" He gave me those same damn puppy dog eyes Jacob gave me and I was a goner.

"Fine Quil. But NO funny stuff! You will not like a upset pregnant woman."

He smiled, jumped up and practically dragged me out the house, "I promise you'll have a good time!"

...

Quil drove us all the way to seattle just to go to six flags and once we got there he was like the biggest kid you've ever seen.

He pulled me in every which way, whether it was to get food or get on a ride, or get more food. It was like I was taking care of a three year old.

"Come on lochness, I think the water park is this way!" He exclaimed, yanking on my arm.

I panting, my back ached and my swollen feet were crying.

"Quil, please... Just let me rest for like five seconds, we've been walking around for two hours..."

He finally stopped and looked at my pained state.

"I'm such a dumbass, I'm sorry Renesmee I forget that your pregnant sometimes. Here let me carry you to a bench or something."

I eagerly accepted his offer and he lifted me off my poor feet and began walking towards a sitting area. I felt him set me down a couple minutes later and pull my feet up into his lap, massaging them with his warm hands. God... That almost felt as good as when Jacob did it.

I leant my head back a basked in the relief for a good five minutes before I heard my name being called.

Scratch that. Being screamed.

"RENESMEE CARLIE FUCKING CULLEN!" Someone yelled.

I sat up at the familiarity of the voice and gasped when I realized it was Katie.

"KATIE!" I screamed back, ignoring the ache in my feet and raced over to her, us hugging, jumping and squealing like a bunch of teenage girls.

"I can't believe its you! Your still so fucking gorgeous and..." Her eyes widened when they landed on my stomach. "AND PREGNANT!"

I laughed and hugged her again.

"God I missed you Katie! I can't believe we lost touch! I wanted to invite you to the wedding, but I wasn't sure-"

"Your MARRIED too? What the FUCK Renesmee? Thats why they invented a yellow book you know!"

"Excuse me, Could your pack away your favorite word fuck? I am with child and your already corrupting it."

She rolled her eyes and hugged me once again.

"What are you even doing here if your preggo?"

I went to answer her when I heard Quil answer for me.

"Well you know no one can resist my good looks and charm."

I giggled and pulled away from Katie, seeing her eyes widened as she looked at Quil.

"No way your that dude I talked to over the webcam!" She exclaimed. "Do you know how many fun nights I had to your voice?"

To my surprise Quil actually blushed. Some one actually out perv'ed him!

"Uh..." He said. "I'm kind of with someone so..."

"Oh please baby, I don't want you. Those were my adolesent years, I'm a grown fuc-freaking woman now and have a fiancee."

My eyes widened and I punched her shoulder, "Omg who!"

"You remember that guy I dated over the summer in new york? I sent you pictures."

I racked my brain for any clues of him and then I remembered the conversations we had about him.

"Oh yeah that race car dude." She bit her lip and I gasped, punching her again, "No way! Your getting married to him? Is he here?"

She laughed "No, Im here with a couple of friends. Where and who is this hubby of yours? I bet its Rowan isn't it? Or that Jacob guy who was so smitten with you."

I Heard Quil growl when she said Rowan and I rubbed his arm.

"Its Jacob, we got married about a year after graduation. Remember I told you Rowan beat me?"

As if something snapped in her head, she suddenly got angry.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! I wish I knew where that sick fucker was right now, I would rip his arms off and shove them up his own ass."

Quil snorted, "I like this chick."

"I know isn't she great?" I smiled.

Katie did too and hugged me one more time.

"Kate! Come on we gotta get going if we wanna make dinner!" Someone yelled.

"Well I guess I have to go. You keep in touch this time Renesmee cullen-"

"Black." I corrected. She smirked.

"Whatever smart ass, Black it is then." We exchanged numbers and she rubbed my stomach before running off. "Bye little Black jr! See you soon!"

I giggled watching her run off and Quil wrapped a arm around me, walking back to our table.

"Why did I never try to hit on her?" He asked.

"Of trust me you did, you probably don't remember though. But you have Claire now so don't even think about it."

"Oh i'm not. Claire is perfect. Everything I've ever needed in a woman."

I smiled softly and went to sit down when I felt a jab of pain in my lower stomach.

"Oh!" I gasped, doubling over.

"What? Is it the baby? Did it kick or something?" Quil asked, in a slight panic now.

"No... Its too early for it to be kicking."

Just then I felt another pain and something wet and warm trickling down my leg.

"Holy shit your bleeding!" He yelled.

"Quil somethings wrong, we have to get to a hospital!" I cried.

He immediatly picked me up and started running at an inhuman speed, not caring that other people could see. He placed me gently in the seat of his truck and then sped off in th direction of the hospital.

"Take some deep breaths or something- fuck I don't know, I've never had to deal with a pregnant person before!"

I tried taking some deep breaths, but the anxiety about what was happening and the fear made me feel light headed and dark spots started dancing in my vision, until I finally just passed out.

**Jacob**

I was pacing and forth in the waiting room of seattle's hospital, going out of my mind.

When I got a call about Renesmee from the emergency room, talking about she's bleeding, I said fuck the world and sped down here as face as I could.

I got threatened to be kicked out twice because I was demanding for them to let me back there with my wife and It made no sense that Quil could and I couldn't. It pissed me off royally.

"Mr. Black your wife is asking for you now." A doctor said." I can escort you up to her room if you want to see her now."

"About damn time." I snapped.

He lead me down a hall and through some doors that said maternity ward. I pretty much left him as I follwed Renesmee's scent from then on. When I found the room I saw her in a bed and Quil leaning up against a wall, looking scared to come near her.

"YOU!" I roared, pointing at him. "What the fuck did you do to her? She shouldn't have been out the house doing all the shit she use to!" I was ready to punch him in the face, when I heard her voice.

"Jacob stop!" She yelled. "Stop! Its isn't Quils fault! He was just trying to help me by getting me out the house. If its anyones fault, its mine."

I walked over to the bed and my hands immediatly went to her stomach. "Please tell me the baby's okay."

She ran a hand through my hair. "The baby is fine Jacob I promise. He was never in any danger. The doctor said my cervix is very tender and sensitive right now, and that we should probably hold off on being intimate for awhile. Its perfectly normal.

I heaved a sigh of relief and planted soft kisses all over her face. "I thought I was going to lose one of you today."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Your such a drama queen, stop jumping to the worst conclusions."

I smirked and kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, don't scare me like that again."

"I love you too." She mumbled into my chest.

I released her and smack Quil upside the head, "A Amusement park you dumbass? She's four months pregnant and your almost thirty years old! Grow up!"

Renesmee laughed and Quil glared at me.

"Yeah well you didn't complain when we had your bachelor party there."

That made Renesmee laugh even harder.

"Oh-oh god you had your bachelors party at six flags?" She laughed, "Oh gosh i'm going to piss on myself!"

She got up and walked to the bathroom still cracking up.

"Thanks alot Quil she's gonna tease me about that for weeks." I grumbled.

He threw his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "Oh jakey, I am so so so sorry! How will I ever make it up to you?"

I pushed him off me and wiped my cheek, laughing. "Dude you are WAY too comfortable in your own sexuality. If you ever kiss me again-"

"You'll kiss me back?" He made kissing noises at me and slapped my ass, cracking himself up.

"You know what you disgusting..." I continued to mutter as I chased and wrestled him around the room, getting us both kicked out.

But we continued wrestling until Renesmee got released.

**Emily (Omg I don't think I've done one from her P.O.V yet!)**

I sat in my cold bedroom, staring up at the ceiling listening to Sammy make airplane noises in the next room.

His father loved airplanes.

Sam always told me how he dreamed to be able to fly a plane that he constructed himself if he could ever get out of the wolf life.

'_Where ever you are Sam, I hope your living out your dream, and watching down on me and Sammy.'_ I thought, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

I quickly blinked them back and sat up. I was itching to call Jacob, but that poor excuse of a woman probably had him wrapped up in her little pregnant world. She's lucky she's his imprint.

I could have had him by now.

I got up and pulled out a old chest of mine and Sam's, hoping that I would find some of our pictures in there. He kept all of the things he wanted keep secret in here. Like old legends and The original copy of the treaty. It was suppose to be passed down to Jacob, but never got the chance to do it, since they had seperate packs at the time. There was also some other personal things in here dealing with the pack or myself, some contact information with the leeches and-

One paper made my eyes widened and I slowly picked it up, afraid it would disappear or my eye's were deceiving me.

I read the small sheet of paper a couple of time memorizing most of the information on the page, but still folding it up and placing it in my jewelry chest. I also grabbed the original treaty and stuck that in my purse. I walked out of the room, feeling much better than I did a couple minutes ago.

"Sammy, wash up and get ready for dinner!" I called.

When I turned toward the fridge I couldn't help the smile that worked is way across my face. A small voice in the back of my mind said this wasn't a good Idea and that Sam wouldn't be too happy with me.

But Sam was gone, and the new Emily was most definetly going through with this plan.

**What the HELL is Emily planning to do? :O She Is going nuts!**

**I finally figured out how I want this story to go and I'm SO FRIGGIN EXCITED ABOUT IT! Although this chapter was still on the short side, I was gonna leave it at Jacobs P.O.V, but then this SERIOUSLY AWESOME idea popped in my head and Omg I think you guys will like it! :DD And I'm so excited I'll try and get another chapter up by saturday or sunday. If not it will be posted on tuesday like I planned.**

**As for the jacoby surprise... I haven't thought of one quite yet... IM SORRY :(**

**But you can leave some suggestions in the reviews you give me or even message me, I'm always excited to hear from you guys! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IF I'M A REVIEW JUNKIE, I DON'T EVER WANT TO GET CLEAN! SO GIVE MY NEXT FIX! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and welcome back my lovelies! I got the chance to post this chapter alittle earlier than planned, and just to let you know, It is VERY late as I'm writing this and I'm exausted. So if there is like a shit load of errors and some stuff just doesn't make sense, message me or point it out in a review, and if I haven't re-read it by tommorrow, then I will definetly correct it ASAP.**

**Oh yeah and a quick note about Quil and Claire. I'm going to try and squeeze them in every chapter, but most of the drama going on has nothing to do with them. So They'll either be the first people I start off with Or the last at the end of each chapter**

**So, not to keep you waiting... I give you... CHAPTER 9!**

**Chapter 9**

**Jacob**

**(Renesmee's going to be six months in this chapter and a couple more because most of the drama happens in her sixth month.)**

"Honey, come on we don't want to be late for your ultrasound!" I called, packing her a bag with stuff she might need. You ALWAYS want to be prepared with a pregnant woman.

"I'm coming as fast as I can Jacob." She huffed, waddling into the livingroom.

I beamed at her. I loved seeing her round and glowing. Knowing that a piece of me was inside of her, made me feel a surge of happiness everytime I saw her.

Plus she looked so adorable in her red maternity dress and mix-matched shoes.

"Um babe," I said trying not to laugh. "Your shoes don't match again."

She tried to look down, but her stomach prevented that and the sight made me laugh.

"Its not funny Jacob Black!" She yelled. "Its not my fault I'm fat like a whale and can't see over this damn stomach! Your such a asshole!"

I smelled the saltwater of her tears before I saw them and she stomped upstairs, slamming the door. I jogged after her and opened the door, seeing her angrily trying to take off her shoes.

"Go away, I don't wanna be made fun of even more." She sniffled.

I kneeled infront of her and slid the shoes off her feet, kissed her belly then her lips.

"I didn't mean for it to seem like I was making fun of you Renesmee. Your just so adorable when you have the wrong shoes on or two different socks. And your definetly not fat, your pregnant and I think you look beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous."

"Can you find me some flip flops that match? Sneakers hurt my feet." She asked, smiling alittle now.

I smiled and kissed her again, "Of course."

I got up and walked into our closet, pulled her out a pair of white ones and slid them on her feet.

"There, perfectly matched! Now get up! We have to go."

She groaned as I helped her stand up, "God, feels like I'm carrying triplets instead of one baby."

"Well, we only have two or three months before our son gets here, so it won't be too much longer."

"Yeah our _daughter _will be beautiful."

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Whatever you say dear."

She giggled and we drove off to the hospital where Dr. Fang worked. Once we got there we were immediatly sent back to his examination room while he was finishing up on another patient.

I looked around his office as Renesmee settled herself on the little bed, and I noticed a display labeled 'The cervix'

"How the hell is a baby going to come out of this thing? Its just a tiny hole!"

She giggled, "It gets bigger while I'm in labor Jacob, leave that thing alone, its not a toy."

I wagged my eyes at her, "Its not. But I play with your toy all the time."

She giggled and shook her head as Charlisle walked in the room.

"Good morning Jacob, Renesmee!" He greeted. "How is the little one?"

"Just fine Grandpa. She is very active, moves around alot. Especially when Jacobs around." She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Good good, the baby should be moving aroung quite a bit now. Would you guys like to see how its developing? I should be able to tell you the sex this time."

"No thanks, we want the sex to be a surprise so Renesmee can pay up my fifty dollars!"

She stuck her tongue out at me while chuckled.

"Very well then, hit the lights for me Jacob and lift up your shirt for me Renesmee."

We both did what he asked and he squirted some of that blue-ish gel on her stomach and moved it around, then our baby appeared on the screen.

Renesmee gasped, "Oh my goodness look at how big she got Jacob! We can see her face!"

I was in so much awe of seeing my child so perfectly, that I didn't care about the gender right now.

"The baby is perfect, wow..."

"Looks like the little one is developing right on- Wait..." Charlisle said. "Why didn't I notice this before..."

"Notice what? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all. There's another baby in there."

My jaw dropped. And Renesmee squealed.

"We're having twins! That's awesome!"

"Well congradulations, your not having one but two babies! I'm going to check their heartbeats, then we're all done here."

He rubbed different wand over her stomach this time and the room soon filled with the sounds of two very strong, healthy heartbeats.

"Strong as ever. Alright, I'll be back with some pictures, Renesmee you can clean up now."

He left hitting the light switch and we sat there quietly.

"Are you crying Jacob?" Renesmee asked.

I quickly wiped eyes, "What? No! Something was in my eye, hurt like a bitch."

She giggled and started to reach for some tissue, but I jumped up and got it for her, wiping all the gel off her stomach, then peppered kisses all over her stomach.

"Stop Jake that tickles!"

I smiled and rubbed my hand over her stomach. "Can you believe we're having twins? Now we know why you can match your shoes!"

She glared at me and yanked her dress down. "If I wasn't pregnant, I swear I would..." She muttered a whole bunch of threats that I would be afraid of if I knew she didn't love me. I helped her off the bed and watched her angrily waddle out the room and out to the front desk. I followed her out there and wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her neck, blowing a rasberry on it, making her laugh.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too asshole."

...

Once we got home, Renesmee went to take a nap, and I settled on the couch eating lunch and watching a football game when then doorbell rang.

I walked over to the door and my eyes widened when I saw Sammy and Emily standing there.

"Emily what the hell are you doing here?" I Yell-whispered, stepping outside and closing the door.

"Uncle Jake! I missed you!" Sammy said, smiling and hugging my leg.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was just a child, and just because his mother made some bad decisions didn't change the way I felt about him.

"Hey littleman, I missed you too! Did you get bigger?"

"Momma said I growed a whole three inches!"

"Well jeez your gonna be bigger than me soon!" He laughed and hugged my leg again. "Why don't you go sit in your Moms car for a minute so we can talk? I promise I'll come say bye before you leave."

He pouted but nodded and ran towards Emilys car.

"You so good with him. He never listens to me like that."

"What do you want Emily? Did I not tell you to stay the hell away? Renesmee would have you by the throat if she knew you were here."

"I know, I know but I wanted to give you something." She dug in her purse and pulled out the original treaty. "Sam was going to give this to you after the fight with Rowan, make a whole ceremony out of it, but he obviously can't do that now." Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away. "So, um, yeah here's the treaty. You might wanna go see the counsel though, because It says the rightful Alpha is Sam Uley."

"Uh, thanks Emily. I'll go change it first chance I get. I really do appreciate you coming to drop it off. Can I go say goodbye to Sammy?"

She smiled, "Of course you can."

We both walked to the car and she rolled down the window so Sam could stick his head out.

"You behave for your Mother okay Sam? Because if I hear you've been causing her anymore trouble the tickle monster will be paying you a visit really soon, got it?"

He smiled and hugged me around the neck, "Got it! Bye Uncle Jake!"

"Bye littleman."

I stepped away from the car and watched as she pulled away from the house and sped off.

She just reeled me back again didn't she?

**Quil**

"Claire-bear are you sure about this? Its going to hurt alot at first." I asked.

"Just get it over with Quil, Just like peeling a band-aid off." She said her voice shaky, and her body trembling under mine.

"Your not ready. See how scared you are? Lets do this another day when we're both ready."

I started to get up but she pulled my body back down. "No Quil I want to do this today. Your the only person I trust enough."

I sighed and repositioned myself again, "Okay are you ready? I'm not going to tell you when so you won't think about it."

"How can I not think about it? Its huge Quil, I don't know how you have one that big."

I chose right then to pierce through the small opening and she gasped in pain. I immedialy pulled the needle away and placed a small earring in her new piercing.

(**What did you guys think I was talking about you pervs! Lol)**

"There all done!" I exclaimed, looking over my work. "I think you look pretty bad ass with it."

"Really? Let me look."

I moved from over her and she got up, walked over to the mirror, examining the new piercing at the very top of her ear.

"I like it too, does make me look bad...ass."

I laughed when she hesitated on ass.

"Aww my little Claire said a bad word!" I teased, pinching her cheek.

She smacked my hand and blushed, "Shut up! I learned from you! You know more curse words that I never knew existed!"

I chuckled, "Come on lets go down to the beach."

I grabbed her hand and we drove to the beach. Once we got there, We walked along to beach in silence, enjoy one anothers company.

"Quil?" She called softly.

"Mhmm?"

"I want a relationship with you."

I looked down at her and smirked, "Aren't we in one? Or did we break up and you forgot to tell me?"

She bumped me with her shoulder, "I'm serious. I want to date you, have a serious relationship. Kiss you whenever I want..."

I stopped walking and looked into her eyes, searching for any kind of uncertainty. When I couldn't find any, I cupped her face, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend? Because I think it should be the other way around."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm asking you to be my boyfriend! Stop playing dumb!"

I laughed, "Oh, feisty. I like that. And of course I'll be your boyfriend! I'd be a fucking idiot to turn you down!"

She laughed now and hugged me. "You have to take things slow with me though Quil. I'm still learning how to come out of my shell."

I kissed the top of her head. "I know Sweetie. I'll never push you to do anything you don't want to do, you wear the pants in this relationship. Or not if it was my choice. Maybe just some panties, preferably a thong, but you know, whatever is more comfortable to you."

She laughed again and looked up at me, "I love you, you pervert."

I leaned down to kiss her, "Love you too."

**Embry**

**(Semi-lemon alert. If you don't like them skip over it!)**

"Leah, are we ever going to be intimate again?" I asked, as we laid in bed tonight, me stroking her cheek. "Your making me feel so horrible. I don't know what to do to please you."

"Embry, I'm fine. We're fine. I promise you we are. I love you."

"I love you too lee-lee." I kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I groaned and moved us so that she was straddling my waist. I started kissing down her neck and nibbled on the sweet spot behind her ear. She moaned and tilted her head back giving me better access.

I smiled, knowing I finally did something right. I peeled of her night shirt and growled when I saw she wasn't wearing a bra. I cupped her breast in my hand, and plunged in taking her right nipple in my mouth, making her moan loudly.

"You like that Leah?" I asked, stepping out of my comfort zone alittle.

"Oh god yes Sam..."

I froze. Sam? She was thinking about fucking Sam?

"What did you just call me?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Embry, I swear I didn't mea-"

I pushed her off me and got up.

"Your were fantasizing about fucking SAM while we were having sex. What the FUCK Leah?" I roared.

"Lower your voice, before you wake up the kids." She said.

"Thats all you care about right now? Waking up the kids? Not the fact that you weren't thinking about your HUSBAND when we were getting ready to have sex?"

"Embry I'm so sorry. You just... Your not the same in bed anymore. You use to be so rough and domineering, you just don't get me as excited."

"I don't want to be rough with you!" I yelled. "That was back when I wasn't in love with you, or care for you like I do now. I don't just want to fuck you Leah, I want to make love to you damn i! But your so fucking coldhearted that you just don't even care!"

"Em come on now, we can try again or-"

"No. I can't even look at you right now. I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight. Get off to Sam tonight."

I slammed the bedroom door shut and took a shaky breath, holding my emotions in.

She would not get the satisfaction of hearing me break down.

I walked down the hall and slipped into my little girls bedroom, they were always able to make me feel better, and I was surprised to see Sarah awake.

"Hey babygirl why are you awake?" I whispered picking her up and sitting down on her small bed. She cuddle up in the crook of my neck and sighed softly.

"You yell." She mumbled.

I kissed her head, "I'm sorry. You wanna come sleep with daddy tonight?"

She nodded and I stood up walking into the guest bedroom and laid her down on the bed, then I did the same. She scooted over and cuddled up under my arm. I wrapped a arm around her tiny body and sighed as I closed my eye's, tears burning behind the lids.

I'd never felt such a loss like this. I could pratically feel Leah slipping out of my life.

And that was something I prayed would never happen.

**Aww poor Embry... :( That almost made me cry and I wrote it.**

**Drama is gonna keep coming people so I suggest you have a box of tissue's at your side when you read the rest of this story, and keep your distance from all dangerous objects, because I can tell you right now, your going to having some murderous thoughts about some people coming up soon. **

**SO LEAVE ME MY NEXT FIX, AND TELL ME IF LEAH IS BEING A BITCH FOR TREATING EMBRY LIKE THAT AND JAKE IS BEEN AN IDIOT FOR FALLING INTO EMILY'S TRAP. **

**Again.**

**PLEASE FRIGGING REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**POLLY2010! OMG I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN AWHILE! Lol sorry had to get that out of my system.**

**Okay guys, Since I have this computer until friday ( God bless Madison, She's a saint!) and since I'm so excited about the breaking point of this story, I decided to post chapter 10!**

**Vballbabe:I agree with you completely! But the stupidity gets worse. DUN DUN DUN!**

**This part is going to be where all the shit hits the fan so OMG HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 10**

**Jacob**

Its been about two weeks since Emily came to drop off the treaty, and I went to visit her once afterwards.

I didn't really come to see her, I wanted to see Sammy.

What can I say? The kid grew on me.

Emily was estatic to see my on her doorstep though, but I let her know I wasn't here for her and I spent a hour with Sammy at the nearby arcade.

Other than that one day, I had been working late at the garage and a part-time job to save up some money for the babies, because I knew they weren't going to be cheap.

Renesmee was put on bed rest because she fainted a couple days back from high blood pressure.

So to be honest, things were a bit hectic right now, but I knew we would work through them.

"Baby, I'm home and you better be in that bed!" I yelled walking in the house, dropping my toolbox by the door.

"I'm in the livingroom Dad!" She yelled back.

I chuckled as I stripped off my greasy overalls before walking in there and dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Not exactly where I want you to be, but atleast your laying down."

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position. "So where were you tonight? You've been coming home awfully late now a days"

"I told you honey, I've been taking on some extra work. I can change my hours back if you want?"

"Did you bring home dinner like I asked?" She asked, completely off subject.

"Shit...No I forgot to stop. I can whip us up something really quick."

"Actually, can we go out to dinner? I've been craving a hamburger like crazy."

"You know Charlisle said no greasy foods and I really don't want to take you out after what happened at the grocery store."

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Your just embarrased of me aren't you?"

"What? No! Where'd you get that Idea from? Why would I be?"

"Because I'm fat, my feet are swollen and I'm always sweaty, and I'm just a lazy,moody whale!"

"Honey your being silly. You are not fat for the last time. Your pregnant! And who cares if you have swollen feet or can't see them? You look so cute in your mix-match sandals."

She just huffed and waddled into the kitchen. "Whatever Jacob, why don't you go fuck Emily..."

I gritted my teeth, "Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I said go fuck Emily. Quil told me he saw you and Sam Jr out together last week."

"Yeah I was out with SAM not Emily. Now I know your pregnant, and can't control your hormones, but do not start attacking me."

She slammed the fridge door shut, "Please Jacob! I have every right to attack you! Ever since we found out that being intimate might hurt me or the babies you've been coming home late. Don't think I haven't noticed!"

"I've been working my ass off for you!" I yelled finally losing my temper. I've seen Emily ONCE and I didn't say more than ten words to her! After that I've been working late shifts and a extra job, so I can keep a roof over my family's head, food in the fridge, and clothes on our backs! Is that so horrible?"

She scoffed, "Yeah right. Your were working late alright. Busy working Emily. Tell me Jacob, is she better than me? She must be a fucking sex goddess if you would risk me finding out."

I could feel myself slipping. I clenched my jaw and took a couple of deep breaths trying to slow my shaking. Even though I was pissed to high hell at her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I phased and hurt her.

"That's what I thought." She said, scoffing again. "You know you don't give a shit about this family Jacob."

"You know what?" I growled "Fuck you. I'll be back when you stop acting so damn immature. I'm done being patient with you tonight."

With that, I slammed the front door, phasing immediatly, ripping through the forest.

_'Who the fuck does she think she is? Accusing me of sleeping with another woman! I feel nauseous just thinking about that.'_

_'So i'm not the only one having relationship problems huh?' _I heard Leah think.

_'Yeah well your the one who told Embry he was horrible in bed. Way to make him feel like a fucking man.'_

_'Yeah well atleast i'm not a dumbass who keeps getting sucked back into someone else's arms, then lie about it. No wonder Renesmee thinks your cheating on her'_

I growled and pushed my legs faster.

_'Look Jake, I didn't come out here to fight with someone else. How about we go get a drink or something? I need something to take my mind off Embry.'_

Right now a drink sounded good even though I wasn't a heavy drinker. _'Yeah sure Leah. That sounds good right about now. Lets go to the one in seattle.'_

We ran in silence except for our seperate thoughts about our significant other.

Once we got to the bar I realized I ripped my clothes.

Leah laughed, _'Really Jacob? I thought we grew out of the stage?'_

_'Shut up! I was pissed off and just expected to run around all night.'_

_'Well since the rule is no shirt, no shoes, no service. How about I go buy us some drinks and we can sit in the forest?'_

I nodded and laid on my stomach watching as she ran off. After she was out of sight I closed my eye's and started to feel bad about what I said to Renesmee.

She was pregnant and I shouldn't have left her alone. I started to panic alittle, What if something happened? What if she passed out again and I wasn't there to help her? Or if she fell and hurt herself?

Fifty different scenarios of Renesmee hurting herself started running through my head and I whine, ready to get up and race out of there when I felt Leah's hand on my head.

"Easy there big guy, I know what your thinking but your not going anywhere. Phase back so we can get to drinking!"

I looked down and saw that she had five bags in each hand filed with hard liquor. That was good because it took alot of drinking to even get us buzzed.

"Here, I brought you some pants too." She put them up by my mouth and I took them walking away to phase and slip them on.

"So what did you and Embry fight about?" I asked sitting infront of her, grabbing the first bottle I seen and taking a huge gulp, feeling the familiar burn as it ran down my throat.

"We tried to have sex, I said Sam's nae instead of his and he hasn't talked to me since. I feel so bad about it, because he didn't deserve that."

"Your right he didn't. He fucking risked his life for you all those years ago, and your fantasizing about a dead man? What the fuck?"

"You don't think I know it was wrong?" She yelled. "You don't think I know how much I hurt him?"

"But you could have atleast tried with him! You just immediatly started thinking about Sam instead of focusing on Embry."

We were quiet for awhile and we both started working on my second bottle.

"Why are you so pissed? Huh? What'd you and the vamp fight about?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her with Emily just because I went to go see Sammy once and I've been coming home late."

"Why have you been coming home late?"

"Working late shifts and a part-time job to save up some money. She always jumps to conclusions though. I wish she wasn't the jealous type. Irritates the hell out of me."

Leah smiled and leaned her head against a tree, "That's Embry is with me. Whenever a guy even looks at me, he makes sure to let them know I'm his. And you know your the same way."

"Well yeah, but I'm not the jealous type. I'm just territorial, or possesive if you must. I know she's mine and I trust her not to cheat on me. It's like she has no trust in me."

"Well considering the past she's had, I wouldn't be surprised that she has trust issues, even if you haven't given her no reason to doubt you yet."

I thought about what she said, and I guess she could be right. Rowan did really fuck up her thoughts about relationships.

"Yeah I guess so. But it just gets so damn annoying with her always accusing me of shit I never did."

I was on my fourth bottle now and was starting to feel a buzz.

"I wish I never called Embry, Sam. I love Embry and don't want to see him hurt. I know alot about how that feels, and its not fun at all."

I didn't reply after that. We both sat there basking in our drunken states until we were both just hammered and laughing about every little thing.

"You know," Leah slurred, resting her head on my arm. "Our lives suck."

I laughed and then hiccupped, "Amen to that," I slurred back, "But I got two baby's coming real real soon so that's good."

"Yeah well I gots five, so what!"

We both burst out laughing and Leahs head fell into my lap.

"Hey, whatcha doing down there? Wanna say hi to little Jake?"

She giggled, but didn't move her head away from my crotch. Instead she started rubbing her cheek up against it, making me groan. But alittle voice in the back of my head, the part that was still sober told me this was wrong.

"Psst Leah, I'm married." I whispered. "And this a big no no when your married."

She finally sat up as I took another drink and smiled at me.

"I know right!" She laughed, "But being naughty is fun, don't you think?"

I hiccupped again and shrugged. She gasped and smacked my leg.

"We should totally have sex!" She exclaimed.

I put a hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Leah...Your Drunk. You shouldn't be drunk. And I... Shit what was I talking about?"

We both laughed again and she gripped my face, "You talk sooooo much Jacob Black."

With that she pressed her lips to mine in a drunken kiss. A nasty, sloppy, drunk kiss.

...

When I woke up the next morning, I groaned in pain as the sun shined directly in my eye's.

Gosh... hangovers are a bitch!

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, looking all around seeing glass bottles all over the place and spotted Leahs naked body, not too far from me.

_Wait. Naked?_

I looked down at myself and I had no pants on.

My eyes widened. We didn't...

"LEAH!" I screamed, shaking her awake. "LEAH GET YOUR ASS UP!"

She sat up quickly, but groaned and grabbed her head as she did.

"What the fuck? That wasn't cool black, I've got a major headache."

"Leah do you remember anything about last night?"

She thought for a minute, "I remember us getting drunk off out ass, talking about how shitty our marriages were."

"But did we have sex? Oh god we couldn't have..."

Her eyes widened, "We couldn't have Jacob! Its impossible!"

"Well unless you have a explaination for why we're both naked, when I'm pretty sure we had clothes on last night, I'd love to hear it."

She jumped up and winced alittle, "Oh god I'm sore...Jacob... I think we really did have sex!"

I started to panic and felt a pain in my chest as I thought about Renesmee and how heart broken she would be.

Before I could say anything else to Leah she phased and sprinted off so fast, it took me a minute to process that she was gone.

The only two thoughts running through my mind right now were

'_This can't be happening...'_

And

'_Oh god Renesmee what have I done...'_

I quickly found the shorts Leah bought me, tied them to my ankle and phased speeding off towards Forks.

When I got there a hour later, I quickly slid the shorts on and raced in the house.

"Baby?" I called out. When I got no answer I walked upstairs and found her peacefully asleep in bed, and tears filled my eyes. I walked over to the bed and crawled up next to her, placing soft kisses all over her face, tears falling as I did so. "I'm so so sorry..."

"Jake?" She mumbled, her eye's fluttering opened, then they widened when she saw it really was me. "Jacob!" She threw herself into my arms and I held her tightly as she started crying. "I was so worried when you didn't come home last night! I tried calling but you left your phone here, and then no one else knew where you were. I am so sorry about what I said yesterday Jacob."

"Shhh...I don't want you to apologize to me at all right now. I don't deserve it. Renesmee I-"

"No Jacob! I need to stop accusing you of cheating. You'd never cheat on me right?" When I didn't answer she pulled away and cupped my face. "Right?"

"Renesmee-"

"BLACK!" I heard Embry yell downstair and then pounding on the door. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"Jacob whats going on?" Renesmee asked, frightened.

"Renesmee, please just stay up here and don't come down no matter what. And whatever you hear, just know that I love you. I love you so so so so much. More than anyone in this world and I never meant to hurt you."

I left before she could say anything and went downstairs to open the door immediately getting a punch to the face that knocked me down.

Embry was livid.

Nostrils flaring, fist clenching and unclenching as he huffed like a bull and his figure blurred because he was shaking so bad. He jumped on me and started repeatedly punching me in the face, and I let him.

I deserved it.

"You slept with my fucking wife? What happened to being brothers? I fucking trusted you Jacob, You were the one who told me to work things out and you pull THIS? FIGHT BACK YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!"

I heard Renesmee's horrified scream and that's when I started trying to get Embry off me.

"STOP EMBRY STOP! YOUR HURTING HIM!" She yelled.

"Renesmee baby go upstairs, i'm fine." I grunted, blocking Embry's fist.

"Now your worried about her you cheating son of a bitch? Were you thinking about her when you were FUCKING MY WIFE? HUH?"

Renesmee fell silent and I wanted more than anything to run to her.

I heard tires screech outside and saw Leah running towards us out the corner of my eye.

"Embry stop, come on let him go!" She said, franticily pulling his arm, he whipped around and slapped her clear across the face, making her fall.

**( I am not encouraging domestic violence in anyway, it was just a moment of anger and a accident. Please don't hate me for writing it.)**

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! YOU DISGUST ME! I trusted you with my life Leah! I loved you with all my heart, and treat me like this? When have I ever done you wrong? I know we had some problems, but you had to sleep with him? When we could've worked out our problems?"

Tears started running down his face as he got off me and leaned over Leah, sliding his wedding ring off his finger.

"Embry..." Leah choked out.

"You broke our vows and this marriage, as of right now, means as much to me as it did to you last night."

"Em-" I started.

"DON'T say a word to me Jacob." He tried to yell but his voice broke. "Your as good to me as dead."

With that he ran into the forest and let out a painful howl as he phased.

I got up and turned to Renesmee, who was staring at me like I was a stranger.

"Renesmee..." I whispered.

"You cheated on me... I-I can't believe it..."

"Baby please... You have to understand..."

I stepped towards her and she backed up, "I don't know who you are anymore...Go Jacob..."

"Renesmee!" I tried one last time, feeling my heart breaking.

"GO Jacob!" She sobbed. "Embry had the right idea. You broke our vows."

My eye's widened as I saw her slide her wedding ring off her finger and place it in my hand.

"I can't keep you from your children, but until we figure something out about that, I want nothing to do with you. Goodbye Jacob Black."

And in that moment, Being Jacob Black was the worst feeling in the world.

**Omg I am actually fucking crying right now. I'm was listening to cody simpson- not just you as I wrote this last part and it really hit home.**

**Please don't hate Jacob forever or my story (Even though I kinda do :((((( ) This was the breaking point and the saddest part of the whole story so far.**

**So please leave me your thoughts and you may rant if you like, just no bashing please. PS:I bet you didn't expect him to sleep with Leah huh?**

**PLEASE REVIEW :((**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to the story! :) I don't feel like anything can beat that epic last chapter, and this one may seem boring while everyone is working out their relationships, BUT trust me when I say the drama is far, far from over... Hehehehe... Lol that was creepy, sorry folks. **

**(Quick little side note, Someone pointed out that it seemed pedophile-ish that Embry "slept with his daughter", but I just think the bond between a father and his daughter(s) Is special and Embry is not going to rape his own child, wtf? Maybe Sarah and Sonia are just daddy's girls.)**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 11**

**Embry**

"Bye kids! Love you, and behave!" I shouted, watching them run into Leah's house, except for Sarah. I knelt down to her height and smiled softly at her, "You don't want to go play in the house?"

She shook her head and hugged me around the neck, "Stay wiff me, pwease papa?"

I sighed and kissed the side of her head, "I can't baby girl...Me and your Mother aren't getting along and we need to be apart. But you know you can call me every night, or see me everyday if you want?"

"Uh-uh, You stay. No weave me 'gin. " She whined, sniffling.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry." I pulled her away so I could look her in the eyes. " You know I love you Sarah and if I leave it won't be forever. How about this, after I get home from work, Auntie Sue can drive you and your sister to my house and we'll have a sleepover again? I'll even put on a tu-tu this time." She giggled and I smiled again, kissing her head. "Go in the house princess and I'll see you later okay?"

She nodded and finally skipped off, stopping to hug Leah who I never noticed was standing there.

I turned on my heel and tried to speed walk to my car, but she stopped me.

"Embry." Her soft voice called.

I paused and closed my eye's, balling up my fist, feeling the familiar feelings betrayal and agony seep up through my mended heart. I forced my legs to keep moving, then I felt her hand on my arm. I pulled it away roughly and turned to glare at her.

"Please Embry its important." She begged.

"What?" I growled.

She flinched allittle and rubbed her arm, " Um, you know Shiloh's birthday is on saturday right?"

"I know my own son's damn birthday."

"Right, um, well... What are we going to do? We can't have two seperate parties. I was thinking about having one over at that place in Forks, the one he's been dieing to go to."

"Well you have fun with that, I'll see my son later on that night and I'll make it up to him on sunday. Goodbye now."

I walked to my car and sped out of there before I could glance back at her, and realize how much I actually missed her.

When I got to work, I was alittle surprised to see Jacob there, since he'd been gone for nearly a month now.

I was hoping he would get fired. That way I wouldn't have to see his face and have the urge to beat him everyday. I brushed right past him and went straight to my work station, instead of stopping to talk to him like I usually did.

"Um, Hey Embry." He greeted ackwardly.

I ignored him and set up my work station, waiting for the first customer of the day.

"How are things?" He tried again.

I laughed bitterly. "Things are just peachy Jacob! After you slept with my wife we rode off into the sunset on a unicorn and lived happily ever after! How the fuck do you think things are?"

He looked down, "Embry, I know your mad at me and-"

"No Black, I don't think you do know how furious I am at you. I lost my fucking wife, and my family because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants! Do you know what it feels like to have your daughter begging you not to leave because she misses you, but you know you can't stay, because it hurts too much?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Exactly you don't, because, oh thats right! You cheated on YOUR wife! Your pregnant wife, remember her? Yeah, when she has the babies and only lets you see them a couple days a week then you call me."

"Bro I-"

"I am NOT your brother! Now please, just leave me the fuck alone and let me work."

He stayed silent for the rest of the day, and I almost felt bad for how harsh I was.

Almost.

**Renesmee**

Three weeks.

Three long weeks without Jacob and it was like pure hell.

I didn't have anyone to sooth me when I was having pregnancy pains, or just when I was in a mood and felt sad.

Jacob wasn't here to run to the store at three'o clock in the morning when I was craving a pickle, or rub my feet when I over worked myself.

I missed him so much, but he cheated on me. With the one person I would have never guessed. And I couldn't find it in myself to forgive him right now.

Atleast I had my family. They were there every step of the way, and I loved them for that. I was actually surprised at Daddy's self restraint, he should've been trying to kill Jacob by now. But everytime I asked him why he hasn't, he always jokes and says, "I think he deserve's to see his children just once, don't you think.?"

Mom just held me whenever I started crying over him, repeating over and over about how she couldn't believe he, out of all people would do this. I couldn't believe it either, Jacob was like a saint in my eye's.

WAS like a saint.

Of course Alice figured shopping could fix everything, Rosalie just bashed on "the mutt" all day, Jasper projected calmness on me, whenever he felt I was slipping into my little pity parties and Emmett always thought video games would take my mind off things.

I was so grateful at their attempts, but honestly, they just don't know how things work now a days. I just wanted to be alone, have some breathing space. Actually have a chance to think things over myself, and contemplate whether I wanted Me and Jacob to be a real family and not bring our childen into an broken home.

One person that helped me feel better thought was Quil. Just because he was always so happy and optimistic. And he reminded me of Jacob.

"Hey Renesmee are you home?" He called out, today.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back.

I heard him come in and he kissed my cheek, "Hey pumpkin! Whatcha making?"

"Cookies and mayo."

He grimaced, "Okay I eat alot of shit considered not normal, But that is just foul."

I grinned and took a bite, "I wanted both so why not eat them together?"

"I hope I never get Claire pregnant. You guys are so weird."

I giggled and grabbed my food walking back to my spot on the couch.

"So, um how are you today?"

I shrugged, "Better, I guess. It gets really hard at night, though. I miss him so much."

"He asks about you everyday, tells me to tell you how much he loves you and how sorry he is. But I didn't want to make anything even more difficult for you..."

"No, I understand Quil. But could you just tell him..." I sighed frustrated. "Nevermind..."

"Come on lochness, what?"

"Just tell him, I love him too, okay? But I need time to think. He hurt me really bad and I just can't find it in my heart to forgive him, no matter how much I want to."

"You can't? Or you won't? Listen to papa Quil okay babe?" I giggled and nodded. "You say you love him, so why not let him back into your life? I'm just as disappointed in Jacob as you are, but the difference between us is that, Jacob doesn't need me like he needs you. Just like you don't need me like you need him. I know you like having me here because I remind you of him."

I opened my mouth to protest and he just held up a finger and shook his head.

"Don't even try to deny it. I don't mind, but I still think you should forgive him.

There is a saying that says "Love isn't perfect. It isn't a fairytale or a storybook, and it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. Love is work, but most of all, love is realizing that every hour, every minute, every second of it was worth it because you did it together." And I know that you and Jacob can overcome this. Why? Because love isn't perfect and neither are people."

I thought about What Quil said and that beautiful quote he just used, that really did make me believe there was some hope left.

"Wow, Quil...Do you have any idea how beautiful that was?"

He smirked cockily, "I have to memorize some stuff to impress my beautiful girlfriend Claire."

I laughed and slapped his arm, "No! You should say stuff from the heart!" He laughed along with me now. "But that makes me think we can actually get over this together. Maybe I'll try just being friends for right now until I can trust him again."

"See there you go! Good job for finally using your brain!"

I punched his arm again then hugged him. "Thank you Quil. For being you. For being the bestfriend I really needed right now."

He kissed my head, "Your welcome babe, You know I love you."

I pulled away and grinned, "Really now? If you love me will you do something for me?"

"Sure..." He drew out suspiciously.

I quickly grabbed a cookie and held it up to his lips, "Taste it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh HELL NO!"

**Jacob**

I laid in my childhood bed, twirling Renesmee's wedding around in my finger, for the umpteenth today. I always kept it with me where ever I went because it felt like a piece of her was with me.

The day she placed it in my hand was embedded into my head and played like a movie everyday.

'_Goodbye Jacob Black...'_

I quickly pushed that thought out of my head before the restraint I had over all of my emotions broke again. Getting out of bed, I slid some running shoes on, jumped out of the window and walked into the forest. I hid my clothes behind a bush and phased. After a few minutes of silence I heard a voice.

_"Hey Jacob!" _Quil exclaimed in my head.

_"Hey Quil, what are you doing phased? Your shifts not until eight."_

_"I know. I just came from seeing Renesmee. I'm headed to Claires now."_

_"How...how is she? Are the babies okay?"_

_"Yeah dude they're all okay. Renesmee told me to tell you that she loves you too and she just needs time to think."_

I felt a thousaond pounds lighter and my ears perked up when I heard him say that. She still loves me...

Quil chuckled when he heard my happy thoughts and we ran in silence for awhile, me just basking in this new found happiness.

_"So um... You ever taste cookies and mayonnaise?"_

...

After I got back from my run, I walked in whistling. Dad was sitting at the table and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's got you smiling son?" He asked

"Oh nothing. I just found out that Renesmee said she still loves me." I sat down in front of him and smiled.

"You doubt her feelings? You Renesmee loves you Jacob."

"I know. Its just nice to hear and be reassured. After what I did... I just expected her to feel a bit differently about us."

"Maybe she does, but that won't stop her from loving you. You want to know how I know?" I nodded. "I cheated on your Mother once."

My eye's widened, "What? Your cheated on mom? Did she find out?"

" `Course she found out! Your Mother was the smartest woman I knew."

"Well then why'd you cheat? Were you drunk too?"

He shoke his head, " It was alittle after The twins were born. Your mother was severely depressed because I was always working and she had to take care of your sisters 24/7. I argued and argued with your mother, begging for weeks for her to talk to me, show some sign that she was still with me. And one night, I was so frustrated that I searched for that comfort, that reassurance else where. I found it in Embry's mom Kate."

By now, I'm pretty sure my eye's were bugged out of my head. I couldn't believe my ears. There was a lot of drama going around concerning who Embry's Father was...

"You slept with Ms. Call? Are you Embry's-"

"No son, I'm not his father. He was conceived about a year after our little fling. I still think its Uleys Dad, But he refused to get tested."

"Wow...So how did Mom find out?"

For some odd reason, he smiled.

"She knew before I even crawled into our bed that same night. She said 'Billy, I know you cheated on me, so don't even get into this bed.' I tried making up any excuse I could think of but she just laughed real softly in my face. I was so confused until she sat up, put a hand over my heart, and mine over her's. She said ' Feel that? Its one beat, one harmony, one heart. You are mine Billy Black now and forever. As lon as your heart beat matches mine, That's all the reassurance I'll ever need.' "

I smiled as I thought about my Mother. She was such a wise woman, and it was amazing how she forgave Dad like that. It was times like this when I missed her the most. Missed her singing, cooking, her sunny smile that matched my own... I wished she was here to help me through some of the toughest times in my life.

"So she didn't kick you out the bedroom or anything like that?" I asked.

He chuckled, " Oh yeah, I spent so many nights on the couch that I think thats the real reason I'm in this wheelchair!"

We shared a small laugh and I got up to hug him.

"Thanks for sharing that with me Dad. I just hope Renesmee can realize what Mom did and see that I only want her. I miss her so much and hope she'll forgive me soon."

"You never know son, you never know. And your welcome."

I stood up and he wheeled himself out of the room. I started towards my own roo when I thought I heard Renesmee's voice outside. I shook my head, '_Don't start losing it now Black.' _ I scolded myself, but then I hear a more prominent, breathless 'Jacob'. I ran to the door and saw my beautiful Renesmee walking up the walkway.

"Nessie..." I whispered, not believing my eye's. She looked up at me, and I winced at the remnants of pain in her eye's, but she gave me a small smile regardless.

"Hi Jake, do you mind holding my hand while I hike up these stairs?"

I immediatly offered my hand which she took and huffed her way up the stairs. When we were face to face, I couldn't help but stare. I could believe she was standing right in front of my, in all her beauty. God, please don't let me be dreaming...

"Are we going to stand out here in the cold all night?" She asked, still with the hesitant smile playing on her lips.

"Oh right, right, I'm sorry." I opened the door and she walked inside setting her purse on the table, sitting in one of the chairs, sighing in relief. I moved a chair in front of her so she could prop her feet up. She gave me a appreciative look.

I smiled alittle, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be great."

I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of water, handing one to her and leaving the rest on the table for her to grab as she pleased. I stood there like an idiot, staring at her again, not blinking, making sure she wasn't just going to disappear.

She giggled nervously, "Jeez, am I sweaty or something? Your making me nervous Jacob."

"No your beautiful! I just- I was just- God i'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you nervous."

"Its okay, just sit down. I want to talk."

I took a seat in front of her and she took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking alot the past week and talking to my family and Quil. Quils really the only one rooting for you, but he made me realize holding on to this grudge, is just going to end up hurting the both of us even more in the end and to be honest I'm tired of trying to stay angry at you. I'm not saying I'm completely over it, but I just...I miss you Jacob."

"I miss you too Renesmee. So much baby. What are you saying exactly though?"

"I'm saying, I don't trust you enough anymore to try and be husband and wife again, Or any type of intimate relationship really, but being friends came so easy between us, and I want that again. That way we can still be in contact while I build up my trust in you again and our children won't have to be born into a broken household. Does that sound good?"

I felt a smile, a genuine work across my face and her gorgeous hazel eye's lit up.

"Of course that sounds good! I'll take you back in any way honey, I just need you back in my life. Life was hell with out you."

"I felt the same way. But Jacob you have to stay in the friend zone... I couldn't... handle it if you got to compassionate like you always do. It will just send us back to to square one."

"I understand. Can I hug you though? Friends hug right?"

She smiled again and held her arms out. "Come here you big lug!"

I rushed into her welcoming arms and we both inhaled each others scents, and I sighed, that sense of contentment washing over me as my inner wolf practically purred at having his mate back in his arms.

I was finally home.

Even if I was stuck in the friend zone.

**Haha, the ending rhymed! Yay happy ending for Jacob and Renesmee! Sort of anyways. But what about poor Embry and... Hmph Leah? Still more drama to unfold for BOTH, keyword, BOTH couples so STAY TUNED! **

**The next chaper should be posted by sunday or Monday. Or saturday if I have the time to squeeze it in. MWAH Love you Guys!**

**Ps: Did anyone else enjoy that father son moment as much as I did?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THAT WEE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON DOESN'T BITE, BUT I WILL IF YOU DON'T CLICK IT. BUT PLEASE DO REVIEW! :DDDD**


	12. Emergency Authors Note!

*** Emergency Author Note!***

**I'm sorry to say that this is not an update :( But I got alot of reviews for chapter 11 saying that I shouldn't have made Renesmee forgive Jacob so easily. Now to be honest I was thinking the same thing, because I hadn't planned on doing that so early, but I was on a roll with things that day and wrote that in. **

**So what I'm really asking is, Would you guys like me to re-write the chapter to the way I originally planned, or leave it the way it is?**

**I can work with either one, just tell me ASAP so I can get it up very soon.**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello once again people! After careful consideration and reading all your reviews, I decided to just keep going with the way I wrote it. I apologize to the two people who requested I re-wrote chapter 11, but don't worry, Jacobs not exactly off the hook yet and there is more drama than I can handle coming up, so you won't be disappointed!  
><strong>

**SLM84: You have no idea how spot on you are! I was reading your review and said 'Can you read my mind?' Lol, but thats how I felt too when I wrote chapter 11.**

**Anywhooooo, ONTO CHAPTER 12!**

**Chapter 12**

**Renesmee**

"Hello? Earth to Renesmee." Claire said waving a hand in front of my face. "Did you hear what I just asked?"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my small daze, "Oh no I'm sorry, sweetie what did you say?"

Me, her, and Quil were out having lunch together, since this was one of the rare days I actually felt up to doing something.

"Are you feeling okay, you look kind of flushed." She asked again.

"Yeah i'm fine, just tired is all. And a bit nauseous, I shouldn't of had that second sandwich."

"You want me to take you home?" Quil asked.

I waved my hand, "I'm fine! WIll you two stop fretting over me?"

"Okay, but if you puke I'm leaving, and acting like I don't know you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he blew me a kiss, making Claire giggle.

"So, how are you two? I can't help but notice that you are practically glued at the hip."

Quil pulled Claire in closer to him and kissed her cheek, "I love this woman. She is smart, beautiful, and everything I could possibly want."

Claire blushed and looked into his eyes, "Quil, thats exaggerating a bit isn't it?"

"Not at all baby, you mean the world to me."

I couldn't help but smile and look away as they shared this intimate moment. I felt like I was intruding.

But as I turned away, I spotted Embry sitting in a booth at the back of the diner alone. I've been wanting to apologize to him ever since the incident, but never got the courage to do it. I mean it was my husband that slept with his wife, I had to take some of the blame right?

"Guys i'm going to- Oh well hello there... oh dear..."

I turned around to tell Quil and Claire I was going to talk to Embry, but they were locked in a major lip lock that should not be allowed in public.

"Alrighty than you two handle that...I'll be right back." I giggled as they continued to kiss. I got up and walked over to Embry's table, watching him push the food around on his plate. I just had the urge to wrap him up in my arms and never let go at the amount of sadness on his face. "Hi Embry."

His head snapped up and his eyes widened when he looked at me.

"Um, hey Renesmee... How are you?" He asked, sitting up straighter.

"I'm doing okay, mind if I sit?"

He shook his head and gestured for me to sit in the seat across from him. I squeezed my way into the booth and we sat there ackwardly for a while.

"So, uh, what brings you here?" He asked, messing with his food again.

"Well i'm suppose to be having lunch with Quil and Claire, but as you can see they're alittle pre-occupied right now."

I pointed to our table and when Embry spotted them, he chuckled.

"Figures Quil would have his tongue shoved down her throat in a public place."

We shared a small laughed, and I was happy to see him smiling.

"Embry I really wanted to come over here and apologize. I know I couldn't have stopped them from doing what they did, but I still feel acountable for-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Renesmee. Don't apologize for him. Its neither one of our faults that they decided to get drunk, and fuck their problems out." He was gripping the fork in his hand so hard, that it started to bend. I put a hand over his and he sighed dropping it onto the plate, then ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe if I pleased Leah better, this wouldn't have happened..."

"Hey..." I said, moving to his side of the table, "Don't blame yourself either. You were the perfect husband to Leah, and if she couldn't appreciate everything you did for her, then you don't need her. Your a great person Embry, never think any different."

He wrapped me up in a hug as a few tears escaped him. "It hurts...God it hurts...I miss her every second and I'm missing out on my kids lives since I can't see them everyday. Today is Shiloh's birthday, and I'm missing it because, if I see her, I'll fall apart. I can't handle it anymore, I just want get over her...Get over what she did, but I can't."

I felt my own eyes burn with tears for him,"Things will get better Embry, I promise. I think you should go to your sons birthday party, and put you and Leah's problems aside for him. He deserves to have both parents there, because soon, he's going to be all grown up and can't even stand to look at your face."

Embry chuckled into my neck and leaned back wiping his eyes.

"Well thanks for making me feel special."

I giggled and shrugged, "Hey, its called teen years, don't tell me you've never wanted to rip your Dad a new one."

"Never met my Dad before."

"Oh...Sorry."

"Its fine. But your right. I need to be there for Shiloh today, Fourth birthdays only come around once, right?"

I smiled, "Go Em, have fun and tell little Shiloh I said happy birthday."

"Will do. Thank you for talking to me. You take care of yourself okay?"

I nodded and He left some money on the table before walking out. I pushed myself out of the booth and made my way back over to my own table, sitting down with a big sigh, making Quil and Claire jump apart.

"So yeah, what were you saying?" Quil asked, wiping his lips, both of them panting and looking flushed.

I laughed so hard, that I swear I almost sent myself into labor.

...

After Quil drove Claire home, He drove to my house to make sure I was okay before he left. When we got there, a bouquet of flowers was in front of the door.

"Quil could you bend down and get those?" I asked.

"Why? You want a free look at my ass? All you had to do was ask me babe."

He bent down extra slow and shook his ass in my face. I laughed and smacked his back.

"Yeah, Like I wanna see your ass Quil." I took the flowers from him and unlocked the door, squealing when I felt his hand connect with my butt.

"Your right yours is so much better."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the card off the top of the flowers, walking in the house.

_I sent these just because its saturday, and you were on my mind._

_Your friend,_

_Jacob_

I smiled as I read the card, but then It slowly wiped off my face as my fears resurfaced at him getting too close and hurting me again.

"Whats up lochness?" Quil asked. "I didn't hit you too hard did I? I was only-"

"No, Its not you Quil... Do you think I did the right thing in forgiving Jacob?"

"Yeah, I mean its really up to how you feel. Are you having second thoughts?"

"A little. He sent me these beautiful flowers, but I'm afraid of getting too close to just get hurt again."

"Renesmee, Jake loves you. He would never hurt you intentionally, just like I would never hurt Claire. And knowing Jacob, he is going to try everything in his power to get you to trust him again. Just let go and let him try atleast."

"I'm trying to be his friend, but thats hard after being a couple for so long. You can't just bounce back like that, without getting whiplash."

"Well would you rather have whiplash or a broken leg?"

I looked at him confused, "You lost me."

He chuckled, "Yeah I lost myself too. What I was trying to say though is would you rather be his friend or nothing at all?"

I sighed, "Lets just leave it at I'll try, okay? I can't really say much else."

"Okay, fair enough. I'm going to head out, call me if you need me babe. Love you."

"Love you."

He kissed my head and then left.

**Embry**

I drove to the one place in forks that I knew Shiloh and the rest of the kids were dieing to go to.

Chuck .E. Cheese.

The place creeped me out, who in the right mind would go to a place with a giant mouse running around? But hey, thats kids and their weird interest.

When I pulled into the place, I had to stand in a long ass line, then fight with the guy who let people into the play place.

"Look guy," I said, growing more and more agitated. "I am a grown man, why would I need to come in here and start trouble? Its my kids birthday and I'm running late!"

"Sorry, reservations only." He repeated, for the thousandth time.

I growled, balling up my fist, ready to punch him in the face, when I heard Sue's voice.

"Excuse me Sir, but he's with us. The Call's party?"

"Oh. Well he never said that, sorry for the inconvience. Please enjoy your time at Chuck .E. Cheese."

I growled at him again as he finally let me pass. Sue gave me a hug and smiled at me.

"I'm really glad you decided to come Embry, I'm sure Shiloh will be estatic to see you."

I gave her the best smile I could muster up, "Yeah, I'm sure he will be. Where is he?"

"All the kids are up in the play pins, but the adults are back at the section we reserved, want to join us?"

"Yeah, but is..." I couldn't even say her name.

"Leah's back there too, but she's really busy, setting up and stuff. Jared and Paul came though, because Kim and Rachel dragged them here."

"Thanks Sue, I'm really sorry that your in the middle of this but-"

"Hey, Its fine Embry. As much as I hate to see you two fighting, I have no right to step in. So anyways, we're right back here."

I followed her, manuevering through the hundreds of little children running around and screaming. I couldn't help but laugh at the chaos. The janitors must have shit loads of work to do at closing time.

When we made it back to where all the tables were and stuff, Sue showed me to our section and where to put my gift. I put on a fake smile as I greeted everyone, and even that faded when I caught Leah's eye. She smiled softly and waved at me. I quickly turned away and set my gift on the table with the rest of them.

"Em, over here!" I heard Jared yell. I made my way over to their table and plopped in one of the chairs.

"They don't have drinks here do they?" I asked, making him and Paul laugh.

"Sorry dude, just soda. Need some liquid courage?"

"Hell yeah, I do. Being this close, but so far from Leah kills me."

"Why don't you just suck it up and forgive her? Stop moping around like a pansy." Paul said.

"You try and tell me that when Rachel cheats on you. Easier said then done."

I watched his jaw twitch and fist ball up when I said that, and smirked.

"Yeah doesn't even feel good thinking about it does it?"

"Fuck you." He spat.

"Come on guys, this is a child birthday party, your kids party Embry. Can we just keep it friendly and PG until its over?"

Before I could answer, I saw Shiloh run over to his Mom and tug her pants, asking her if I was here yet. Leah pointed at me and his little eye's lit up. He ran over to me and I picked him up, smiling my first genuine smile.

"Daddy, its my birthday!" He exclaimed.

"I know little man! Happy birthday! Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked, sitting down with him in my lap.

"Yeah! All my friends from daycare come here!"

"Well I'm glad your having a good time, Want me to come play some games with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He yelled, making everyone around us laugh.

"Okay come on little man."

I started to walk out the room when I heard something that made me growl. Some guy was trying to flirt with Leah.

"So, how old is your son turning?" He asked.

"Um, four. You here for your kid too?"

"Yeah, my daughters friend is turning six."

"Oh, well small world I guess."

He chuckled, "That it is. So what do you say, after our parties are over we go get a drink or something?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got a busy night."

"Well i'm sure you can fit me in your busy schedule."

"No thanks, not interested."

He continued to bother her and I decide to step in.

"Come on Shiloh, I have to do something first."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him until I stood in front of Leah.

"Hey guy, she said she wasn't interested. You can walk away now, before I cause a scene in a kids place."

He held his hands up and quickly backed away, "Sorry..." He muttered.

"Thanks Emb-"

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled, quickly walking off, before she could finish talking.

'_FUCK!' _I thought. '_I am so fucked...'_

**Emily**

**(This is going to be a very brief but important part to the story line. Hehehe...)**

My hands trembled a bit, the phone in one hand, the paper in the other.

I was scared the dial the number, scared that this plan would back fire. Scared to betray my own tribe like this.

Could I really go through with this, because of my own selfish reasons? This one moment could change everyones lives drastically.

Not for the better either.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I thought about Sam. He would be so disappointed in me. But I was his imprint and he'd have to love regardless right? My thought slowly drifted to Jacob and Renesmee. I smiled sadistically. The little whore got what she deserved when Jacob cheated on her. I just wish I was the one he betrayed her with instead of Leah.

But I guess it was kinda funny in a messed up way when you thought about it.

I got her man, and now she had mine for one night.

Renesmee's a strong person though, i'll admit that. I almost thought I wouldn't have to use my plan since her and Jacob had technically broke up, but the bitch had to go and ask him to be her friend so they can work on the trust issues.

I may or may not be stalking Jacob while Sammy's at school.

But she did forgive him in a way, so I have to do what I have to do to get what I want.

Taking a deep breath, I dialed the number on the contact sheet Sam kept locked away and hit send. I waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello, this is Volterra castle, what can I do for you today?"

"Hi, Aro wouldn't happen to be in would he?"

"Yes, one minute please."

A slow smile worked its way across my face.

**HOLY HOLY HOLY CRAP! WHY DID EMILY CALL THE VOLTERRA? WHY IS SHE ASKING FOR ARO? WHY AM I SCREAMING?**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! OMGGGG!**

**P.s:Next chapter should be up by tuesday or wednsday!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello and welcome back! Sorry this chapter is up a bit late, I just couldn't get it out. I knew what I wanted to say or write, but just couldn't get it on to paper.**

**So I don't have much to say this time, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Renesmee**

I sat on the floor in my livingroom, trying to do some yoga practices on a dvd Charlisle recommended for stress, huffing and puffing, cursing when I couldn't do a particular stretch.

I don't know why I even bother to do this crap. I always start crying when I can't do the toe touches. This was _adding _to my stress. Not helping it.

I was just flat out having a bad day.

And even worse, Quil wasn't here to help me do the positions that required two people, and whenever my family would touch me, the twins would start breaking me from the inside out. I guess they have their Fathers Wolf like qualities.

Speaking of their Father, Jacob's been calling me non-stop even since I said we could be friends. I answered once, when I was missing him alot and we talked for a good hour, just about little unimportant things, just wanting to hear each others voices. But after that, I got scared again, because I could feel myself falling back under his charm, and I didn't want that to happen.

So I started ignoring him again, making sure he didn't get to close. He got the message about a week ago and just stopped calling all together. The very last voicemail he left me though made me cry for hours though.

"_Um, hey Renesmee... You haven't answered my calls the past couple of days, and I guess you don't want to talk to me anymore... Um...God I can't even... Just know that I love you Honey, and when or if you want to talk I'll be here, always" I could hear his voice hitch, and him sniffling." I miss you so much, and now I'm crying like a little fucking girl, embarrassing myself over the phone... Well I guess I'll go so I can get myself together... I-I love you. Bye."_

My eye's filled with tears, just thinking about that voicemail. Hearing his pain so defined like that cut deep. But I had to remind myself that he did this to himself.

I did a couple more stretches, until the video got to the part where they had to pair up, then I got up, cursing some more, and angrily walked to the fridge getting some water, when my phone rung.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well hello to you too, pumpkin." Quil chuckled. "I see you've been doing those yoga video's again"

"Shut the hell up Quil, its not funny." I said, not able to keep the smile off my face though. He could read me like a book.

"I beg to differ."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch, sitting down. "I thought you were with Claire?"

"I am, but she's in the bathroom and I wanted to check on you."

"Aw, that's sweet Quil thank you, But i'm fine. You get back to your date."

"Okay, but do me a favor. Call Jacob. Just please talk to him for five minutes. Because if he calls me one more time whining about how he fucked everything up, I will punch him in the face. Better yet the mouth."

I grinned at his threat, but sighed, once again thinking about his voicemail.

"Okay Quil I'll call him. Maybe he can help me with the partner stretches."

"See there you go, nothing wrong with hanging out alittle bit. I gotta go, I see a guy talking to Claire. I'll call if I need bail money. Bye love you!"

I laughed, when he quickly hung up, "Yeah love you too Quil." I dialed Jacobs number right after Quil hung up, and he didn't answer until the last ring.

"Hello?" His groggy voice answered.

My heart instantly sped up like it always did when I heard his voice. "Oh, i'm sorry. Did wake you up?"

"Nessie!" He said more alert. "No no, it doesn't matter. H-how are you?"

"I'm good, doing some workouts for stress relief. But um, there's a couple that require a partner. Would you mind coming over to help me?"

"Of course not! I'll be there in ten minutes! Do you need me stop and get you anything? Food, medicine, anything?"

I smiled a bit at his eagerness, "No, i'm fine Jacob. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay be there soon, bye."

We hung up and waited patiently, eating some fruit.

He knocked on the door exactly twenty minutes later and I walked to answer it. He had a single pink rose in his hand and smiled at me.

"This is for you. Thats what took so long." He explained.

I smiled back and took the rose from him, smelling it. "Thank you Jacob, its pretty. Come in, I'm already set up."

He went to wait for me in the living room, while I put the rose in a vase with some other flowers. Then I grabbed myself another bottle of water, before joining him again.

"So, there's only one partner position, that i'm comfortable doing, but some of the solo postions I need help in too. Like Quils usually here to help me get back up or make sure I don't fall. Think you can handle that?" I joked.

Another huge smile formed on his lips as he took off his shoes.

"Definetly. So whats the one position?"

I worked my way onto to floor and motioned for him to sit in front me. Once he did, I moved so our feet were touching. I felt a familiar, jolt of electricity when we touched and gasped quietly. When I looked at Jacob, he was just looking back at me sadly.

"I missed feeling that." He whispered.

I quickly diverted my eyese and cleared my throat.

"So, yeah, give me your hands." I demanded. He did as I asked and I took a deep breath closing my eyes. "Now lean back slowly and stop for ten seconds everytime you lean back more."

I felt him lean back alittle, pulling me forward, then pausing for ten seconds just like I instructed. We kept this up until it started getting painful.

"Jacob," I gasped. "Let go, It hurts."

He immediatly released my hands and I fell back, hitting my head on the floor.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. trying to sit up, but failing.

"Oh god, Renesmee I am so sorry!" Jacob said frantically, crawling towards me. "I didn't hurt you did I? How hard did you hit your head?" His hands hovered over me, hesitating to touch me.

I blew a stray piece of hair out of my face, "I can't sit up." I whined.

His face relaxed when I said that and I heard him holding back a laugh.

"It is so not funny Jacob Black!" I yelled, giggling myself. Soon we were both cracking up, shaking on the floor. "Help me up you jerk." I smiled.

He chuckled and grabbed my hands, pulling me into a sitting position, then helping me onto my feet. He continued to hold my hands as he looked deep into my eyes, the moment suddenly turning serious. I saw his gaze flicker to my lips, but before I had a chance to say anything, his lips were on mine.

He sighed into the kiss and pulled me closer to his body. I fought with myself, my mind moving a million thoughts a second. I wanted to push him away, but hold him close at the same time. His lips were so soft, gentle...

_NO! He cheated on you remember? These lips were on another woman._

I pushed at his chest until he finally pulled away and I turned my back to him , letting my tears fall. I felt his hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off.

"Renesmee..."

"No. Stop it... I think its time for you to go Jacob. Thank you for helping me."

"Baby, I'm sorry I-I kissed you with out your permission. Don't shut me out again. I love you."

"Stop, don't say that! I don't want to hear it."

"But I do love you Honey. So much, that it hurts."

"Stop it Jacob! Just stop it dammit!" I yelled, whipping around.

"Stop what?" He cried.

"Stop being so fucking loving! Stop caring about me and saying sweet thing like that!"

"I can't do that Renesmee! I'll never stop caring about you. You mean the world to me."

"Well I didn't seem to mean that much to you when you got drunk and fucked Leah, now did I? I don't mean shit to you! Just get out!"

"No Renesmee! Talk to me, don't push me away!" He yelled back.

"I don't want to fucking talk to you, you bastard! GET OUT!"

I started pushing on his chest as hard as I could, tears streaming down my face. When I realized he wasn't moving far, I just started punching him.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

He grabbed my wrist trying to stop me, but I kept trying.

"Don't say that...You don't hate me..." He whispered.

"I DO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He held my wrist and started to pull me into his chest. "I HATE YOU!" I could feel myself giving into him, my anger dissipating and a overwhelming sadness replacing it. I finally just crumbled and let him hold me. "Oh god I love you..." I sobbed.

He cradled me close, and held my head over his heart. Rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Shh, baby. Its gonna be okay. I'm so so so sorry." He whispered, his own hot tears hitting my head.

"Why Jacob? Why? Why did you sleep with Leah after the one serious fight we had? Did you go to her after every disagreement we had?"

"No, I just... I don't know. I mean, I was upset, it was a moment of weakness that I'll regret for the rest of my life. Please calm down though baby. Your going to make yourself sick."

He began stroking my hair, something he knew always calmed me down since I was a little girl. Soon, my sobs turned into sniffles and I pulled away from Jacob, wiping my eyes.

"I think you should go..." I whispered.

He nodded and took a step back, wiping his own eyes.

"I love you. Don't forget."

With that he walked out the door, and my heart gave a painful throb. I laid on the couch curled up, as I listened to him drive off. Minutes after Jacob left, the front door flew open and Aunt Alice, Emmett and Jasper, came running in.

"Guys what the hell are you doing?" I said, as Uncle Emmett lifted me off the couch

"The volturi is coming or already here, I can't see around the wolves!" Aunt Alice, said in a panic.

"What? Why are they back?" I asked, fear rising in me.

"Renesmee...They want your baby."

**Jacob**

I pounded my fist against my steering wheel and cursed at myself as I drove home.

I'm so fucking stupid! I had to go and kiss and fuck everything up again!

We were making progress, we were laughing again, joking around, connecting, but I had to kiss her.

"FUCK!" I yelled, hearing the steering wheel crack under the force of my grip. I took a deep breath before I broke it and got into a wreck. I would take out my frustrations once I got off the road.

But of course my frustration got worse when I saw Emily sitting on my porch. I growled and slammed my door, making her jump.

"Jacob." She called, walking towards me.

"Get the fuck off my property Emily." I said, making her steps falter. I brushed past her, and she grabbed my arm. "Get the HELL off me! You know if you had never kissed me, Renesmee would have never had those fears of me cheating on her, and we would have never fought! Then I wouldn't have had a reason to go drinking with Leah!"

"Jacob, please I have to tell you som-"

"NO! You just love fucking relatonships up don't you? First Leah's and now mine? Are you happy now? Who's next? Paul and Rachel? Jared and Kim? Just leave. I tried to be nice, and now i'm done with you."

"Jacob! its important!" She yelled, as I walked away. "Renesmee's life may be in jepardy!"

I froze, and started shaking, whipping back around, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? I swear Emily... I swear if something happens to her I will go to jail for beating the shit out of you. TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

"I was going through Sam's things, and found his private contact list. He had the Volturi's number, so I called them and told them Renesmee was pregnant with your baby and it might be a danger to our town. They're coming here...Today."

My eyes widened and out of sheer angry I slapped her across the face. **(Once again, I am not encouraging domestic violence, Emily's just a super bitch.)**

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! THEY COULD FUCKING KILL MY WIFE YOU BITCH! YOU ARE GOING TO BURN IN HELL!"

I ran to the forest and quickly tied my clothes to my ankle before phasing.

_"Is anyone else phased?" _I yelled in my head before letting out a warning howl, alerting everyone to phase.

_"Woah Jake, whats up?" Paul answered._

_"Dude, I haven't heard you howl like that in years whats going on?" Seth said._

_"I'm here." Embry grumbled._

_"Uh me too." Leah thought._

_"Better be good, I was on a date." Quil said._

_"King Leeches. Renesmee...My babies...FUCK!"_

_"Woah woah what? The king leeches are back?" Jared asked._

_"Emily called them because she was mad at us, and now they think our babies are a threat. We have to get to her house QUICK!"_

I could already smell them. They probably made it before us. I growled and pushed my legs faster.

When we made it to our house, nobody was there and I panicked.

_"Go to the main house!" Quil suggested._

We ran the small distance there and sure enough they were there. Renesmee was standing next to Edward, holding her stomach protectively.

"Ah the wolves are here! I was going suggest contacting you!" The head leech said. Then he looked straight at me. "I hear a congradulations is in order. Twins! How delightful!"

I growled and slowly trotted over to Renesmee, the Cullens made way so I could stand protectively in front of Renesmee.

"Aro, Renesmee's babies are no threat to anyone. You've recieved false information. She's only in her seventh month anyways. We will be in contact then." Charlisle said calmly.

"Old friend, if a human must call me, concerned for her own safety, then you are keeping something from me. Come, give me your hand."

Charlisle stepped forward, placing his hand in Aro's. After a couple of minutes he dropped his hand, a look of confusion coming over his face.

"See? Nothing to hide. So we will be in contact once Renesmee gives birth."

Aro turned around and talked in voices so low to the guards he brought with him, that even I strained to hear them. He whipped back around, stepping forward making the pack growl.

"I'm sorry Charlisle. Even though you proved us wrong about Renesmee, these are Wolf/Vampire hybrids. They could have twice the powers as us combined and a thirst for blood. Either you abort them, or we do something about them once their born."

I growled loudly and snapped my jaw at him, ready to rip him apart.

"I apologize for this Jacob, you and your friends have become a close alliance with us, but your children could be a danger to everyone."

"Your not taking my babies..." Renesmee said in a small voice behind me. "There's no way your killing my babies..."

"Darling, I'm sorry. But this isn't exactly a negotiation. The kids either get aborted or taken to the Volterra castle, where we will monitor them and determine whether we kill them or raise them ourselves.

"No. They're staying staying with me and Jacob. They won't be any trouble."

Aro sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this... But I'd forgotten how strong headed the Cullens were. Cauis if you will."

The blonde vamp bared his teeth and charged straight for me.

**Omg! I'm so sorry to leave you hanging like that and that it was so short, but I have to leave you in suspense about something correct? I HOPE YOU FRIGGIN ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THE SHIT IS HITTING THE FAN ONCE AGAIN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND/OR COMMENTS!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS YOUR ALL AWESOME!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I tried to hurry and write this chapter because I was soooooo anxious to put it up! So I won't bore you with a long ass authors note, ENJOY!**

**P.s: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! YOUS GUYS ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE, AND SOME MAKE ME LAUGH! I LOVE YOUR SUPPORT AND YOU GUYS ARE JUST PLAIN OLD AWESOME! :'))))**

**Chapter 14**

**Jacob**

For a split second I panicked.

If I jumped out of the way, he will most likely run into Renesmee, which is what they were probably planning. Then again, if I stayed in front of her, the impact from us colliding would probably crush her to death.

So I made a quick decision to charge back at him.

I bite his shoulder, tossing him to the side, then felt something hit me in the side and I yelped, hearing my ribs crack. One of the guys quickly ripped the leech off of me and I jumped up, ignoring the stabbing pain, and spotted Aro backing Renesmee into the wall of the house, while his guards distracted everyone else.

I growled, crouching down low ready to attack, when I felt a crippling pain wash over me. I howled loudly and fell to the ground, my packmates doing the same. I knew it was the female leech. Bella told me once that she could make you feel the most mind numbing pain you'd ever experienced in your life.

I phased back human, not caring that I was naked, yelling in pain, but I lifted myself up on shaky arms, looking up just in time to see Aro punch Renesmee in her stomach, and her scream in pain.

"No... Renesmee...Fuck..." I whispered hoarsely, the pain making me see black spots in my vision.

With all the strength in my body, I started pulling myself towards her, cursing everytime a new wave of pain hit. I was half way there when I just collapsed, unable to move another inch.

"FUCK!" I yelled, punching the ground once, grinding my teeth together. Then, like some kind of miracle the pain abruptly stopped and I gasped for air, That I didn't even realize I needed.

"Aro, We should go!" The big guard, Felix yelled.

I opened my eyes, seeing them flee the scene, the Cullens running after them.

"Guys go!" I yelled. The pack ran off and I heard Renesmee's screams get louder and I pushed myself off the ground still a bit shaky, and limped over to her, smelling the blood she sat in.

"Jacob! We have to get to- AHHH!" She screamed, clutching her stomach.

"I'm going to get you some help, come on." I lifted her in to my arms, clenching my jaws at the pain shooting through my stomach, and walked her to one of the cars, placing her in the passengers side. Making quick work of hot wiring it.

"Jacob...I can't lose these babies! I can't! It hurts so much! They're going to sufficate!" She screamed out in a panic. I slammed on the gas and sped out of there, grasping her hand in mine.

"You won't lose our babies, I promise. I'm taking you to a hospital right now. I know it hurts, I know baby. Just sit tight."

I drove like a mad-man, straight through red lights, pushing the limits on this car's speed limits, and once I got to the hospital, I quickly slipped on the shorts tied around my ankle, limped to Renesmee's door pulling her out and walked as fast as I could to the entrance.

"HELP! WE NEED HELP! MY WIFE IS GIVING BIRTH!" I yelled.

Someone rushed over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Sir your going to have to calm down, everything will be fine."

"No no! You don't understand! She's three month's early and bleeding really bad! Please, please help her!"

The lady's eye's widened and she motioned for another nurse to get a gurney. Within seconds she was taken from my arms and I watched as she was rolled into a back hallway, screaming and crying.

I collapsed to the ground then, the pain in my stomach and the pain from watching Renesmee becoming too much.

Everything went black.

...

I woke up to an annoying ass beeping, and a throbbing pain in the back of my head. Then suddenly memories of todays events came rushing back to me.

_The Volturi... Renesmee... Our babies..._

I jolted up and trying to get out of bed, when I noticed different types of tubes sticking out of my arm, and some attached to my chest. I started ripping them all off, and the little thing monitoring my heart went flat, alerting the staff. They came rushing in, with all types of equipment, thinking I was dead.

"Sir! What are you doing? You have to lay back down!"

"NO! I have to find my wife! What happened to our babies!" I shouted.

"Calm down! Give us your name and we'll tell you everything you want to know."

"I DON'T HAVE FUCKING TIME FOR THAT! THEY COULD BE DEAD! TAKE ME TO THEM NOW!"

I started trying to get up again, and they tried pushing me down, but I was too strong for them.

"SEDATE HIM!" One nurse yelled.

I instantly froze in my attempts to get to the door and sighed. The drugs probably wouldn't work on me anyways since my body burned them up too fast, but I wasn't going to go through this and make things harder for myself. I closed my eyes and sat back on the bed, tears escaping.

"Please..._please _just let me go see my wife. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her or my babies. I just need to know if they're okay..."

The room was silent for awhile, except for my muffled sobs.

"Whats your wifes name sir?" Someone asked.

"Renesmee Black...Or maybe she told you it was Renesmee Cullen..." I whispered.

I heard papers rustling and they whispered amongst themselves for a minute.

"We can escort you up to Mrs. Black's room if you like. She in the maternity ward."

My head snapped up, "Really? Is she okay? Are my kids okay?"

"We don't know that, I'm sorry. All I can do is send you up to her room and send up the doctor that assisted her."

I stood up and a nurse handed me some tissue. "Thank you. Can we go to her room now?"

The one I had been talking to nodded and lead me down the hall to a elevator, then up to the third floor. She scanned the room numbers until we approached a room number 326.

"This should be it. I hope everything is okay." She said.

I gave her a small smile and walked in the room, closing it quietly behind me. Renesmee was lying and the bed, pale as ever, her once round stomach, now flat.

Empty.

I started crying once again and pulled a chair up to her bed, grabbing her frail, cold hand in mine, kissing it over and over again.

"God please let her be okay...I-I don't know what I would do without this woman... Renesmee I'm so sorry baby. I'm so so sorry for everything I've done to you." I sobbed. "Just don't leave me... Don't leave me..."

I felt her other hand gently touch my cheek, and my head snapped up. She looked at me with tear filled eyes and I stood up, carefully wrapping her up in my arms.

"Jacob they took our babies..." She cried. "All I remember was them drugging me...then seeing the babies being rushed out the room. They weren't crying or making any noise...Oh gosh what if I had them too early? What if they weren't fully developed yet?"

I stroked her hair as we cried into each others arms, "S-shh, I'm scared too, i'm scared too..."

We stayed like that for awhile until there was a knock on the door and the doctor stuck his head in.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I pulled away from Nessie and nodded. He walked in and pulled a chair up on the opposite side of Renesmee.

"My name is Dr. Coleman, and I am in charge of the maternity ward. How are you Mrs. Black?"

"I-I want to know if my babies are okay. Did t-they make it?"

"Well, Your children were born three months early if I'm not mistaken, and alot of important development takes place in those three months, like the lungs for example."

My breath caught, and my stomach gave a painful twist.

"Wh-what are you saying?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"They were having trouble breathing when they were removed from the stomach, and we did everything we could to resuscitate them..."

"Oh god, no!" Renesmee screamed, going into hysterics. " They can't be gone!"

I felt the anger rising in me, and my hands started shaking.

This was all fucking Emily's fault.

If she had never opened her mouth to the Volturi, then my children would still be alive.

"Don't get upset yet, please." Dr. Coleman said. "Like I said, we did everything we could to resuscitate them, and if by some miracle, right when a nurse of mine was documenting time of death, two little wails filled the room. I couldn't believe my ears, and thought I was hearing things... But sure enough, the twins were breathing and crying."

Me and Renesmee both gasped. They were alive!

"THEY'RE ALIVE? THANK GOD!" Renesmee yelled, smiling now.

I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face, and instead of crying out of sadness, tears of joy rolled down my face.

"Can we see them?" I asked.

"Well, we are still monitoring them closely, because they can't breath on their own just yet. They are in incubators, because they are also very vunerable to disease's, and their immune systems aren't strong enough to survive even the slightest cold. But...we can bring them in if you want to look at them?"

"Yes, yes, please, I want to see my babies." Renesmee said.

Dr. Coleman smiled and got up, "Congradulations. Your boy and girl are a true miracle story. I'll be back shortly."

He left the room and we just sat there silently, shocked, relieved and above all happy.

"Wow..." She finally whispered. "A boy and a girl... I can't believe it Jacob...We're parents!"

I smiled and grabbed her hands. "I can't believe it either...Our babies are alive... I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that they pulled through."

"Jacob...This whole situation was a real eye opener for me. I could've lost my whole family today, and that was a feeling I hope I never have to experience ever again. But I don't want to be mad at you anymore. After today...I need you more than ever. Just promise me...Please promise not to hurt me like that again...I don't think I can take it if you cheated on me again..."

I stood up and cupped her face in my hands, and she closed her eye's sighing.

"Honey, I love you so much, and it killed me to think that you and our babies were gone. I couldn't bare to lose you when we were on such bad terms, the thought of losing you period made me..." I shuddered and swallowed the lump rising in my throat again. "I swear to you, I will never ever hurt you like I did. I love you, only you Renesmee Carlie Black. And I will try to gain your trust back for the rest of my life, if I have too. I will never break your heart again."

"Good." She whispered. "And I love you too, Jacob. So much."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek, placing my forehead on hers, sighing deeply.

Our intimate moment was broken up again, by Dr. Coleman and his assistant rolling two incubators into the room. I saw two tiny little bodies bundled up in either a blue or pink blanket, and my heart started racing so fast at seeing my children for the first time.

"They are so beautiful Jacob..." Renesmee said softly.

"And tiny." I added. I stood up and smiled as gazed at my son and daughter. They were perfect. "When do we get to hold them?"

"It usually takes up until the eighth month for the immune system to fully develop, so I would say that long, but we have procedures we can follow that would allow you to hold them earlier."

"We'll do whatever it is to hold them earlier. Could we have a private moment with them for awhile though? Or is it too risky?"

"Oh no, they're perfectly safe in there. There is some more test we have to run, but take your time. I'll be back to check on you."

He left again, and I helped Renesmee sit up so she could see the twins better.

"You know, we never talked about names too much." I pointed out.

"I know. But I have been thinking about a few, and there are two I really like for a boy and girl now that I think about it."

"What are they?"

"Well I want them both to know about your histories as they grow up, be a part of their Native American heritage, so I really like Charisa for a girl which means-"

"Means fairy." I finished, truly touched that she would do this for me. "You don't know how much it means to me that you thought about my heritage when you were picking out names."

She simply smiled, "And for a boy, I liked Caleb, which means faithful."

"Their both beautiful, baby. Caleb and Charisa. I like them."

"Caleb Black and Charisa Black... Caleb Daniel Black... Charisa-"

"Charisa Nasya Black. Nasya mean 'Miracle from above.' "

Her smile widened. "I love it. Those are our childrens name then. Caleb Daniel Black and Charisa Nasya Black."

I smiled too, and looked over at our two miracles, who were sleeping soundly. I put my hands ontop of each glass incubator gently.

"I love you Charisa and Caleb...More than you'll ever know..." I whispered. "I can't wait to get to see you outside of this prison they've got you in."

"So Jacob, I do believe you owe me twenty five bucks." Renesmee said.

I turned to her confused, "What? Why?"

"We had a bet mister, don't tell me you forgot? You said I would get fifty dollars if it was a girl and you would get fifty if it was a boy. We had both. So I say we each get half."

I chuckled and leaned down to kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I don't have my wallet sweetie."

"Its okay. I can wait. don't think I'll forget either."

I laughed again, and just like that, I felt like everything was finally looking up for me.

**Embry**

**(Yeah don't get too relaxed yet, the shit is still hitting the fan, it just took a small detour. Lol.)**

We raced through the forest for hours, the Leeches leading us on false trails and dead ends. We were all beat, and injured, but kept pushing ourselves to find and kill these vamps.

No matter how pissed I was at Jake, he was my brother, and I would risk my life to save him and his family.

_"Guys this is getting pointless..." Jared thought. "If I find one more dead end, I swear I'm going to go crazy."_

_"I agree with Jared. " Paul said. "I could be at home with Rachel right now instead of playing hide and go seek with the blood suckers."_

_"Guys." I said. "Jacob told us to find and destroy them, so thats what were gonna do. I promise if we don't find them in the next hour, we can all just go home."_

They quieted down, and I tuned into Leah. She hadn't complained once. Only time she spoke was to tell us that she found another bogus trail, or comment on something when spoken to.

To be honest, I missed her usually snarky self. This would have been the perfect time for her to pick fights with the guys, but yet she said nothing. I had to keep reminding myself to stop thinking about her.

She slept with my bestfriend. What did I care whether she spoke or not?

_'You still care about HER, you dumbass.' _Alittle voice in the back of my head said. Not one of the pack either.

I shook my head and focused again, my nose to the forest floor, sniffing every leaf, branch, and rock for the slightest scent.

_"Guys..."Leah thought cautiously. "I think i've got-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted, by us all seeing something hit her from the side, in her mind.

_"LEAH!" I yelled, instantly running in the direction she was. "Guys find the Cullens! Get them to come here quick!"_

They ran off in the opposite direction, Seth calling for Edward in his mind. I just pushed myself faster until I made it to where Leah was.

The vamp was on top of her and she was whining in pain, struggling to get his strong hold off her. I raced to her, but just as I opened my jaws to bite his head off, he sunk his teeth into her side. She howled in pain right when I got my mouth around his neck, successfully throwing him off her, his head dislocated.

_"Guys, Leahs been bit, please hurry back with the Cullens. Phasing back to help her."_

As soon as I thought that, I phased human, pulled out the matches I always carried and threw it on the body, purple smoke filling the sky. I kneeled next to Leah as she continued to howl, whine and convulse on the forest floor.

"Shhh, your gonna be okay Leah, the Cullens are coming to help you. Its okay, I know how you feel right now."

Her whines got quieter, and at first I thought it was because me being with her comforted her, but when I heard her heart beat start to slow down, I almost had a heart attack.

"Leah? Baby? Don't you dare give up on me!" I yelled, shaking her big wolf head. She gave a small whimper, letting me know she was still there. Tears burned in the back of my eye's, but I didn't let them fall in front of her. "I'm not going to lose you today. Not like this. No way are you going to die from a parasite. We are going to grow old together, metaphorically of course, but your not going this way. So please stay with me..."

I stroked her fur soothingly as another very weak whimper escaped her muzzle. The venom was probably spreading by now.

I prayed that where ever the Cullens were, they would make it here quick.

Before it was too late.

**OMFG! My head is SPINNING at all the drama in this chapter. I bet I scared you guys with the twins though when I said "We did all we could to resuscitate them..." Though didn't I? Lol, I'm so evil, but you love me anyways :)))) MORE DRAMA TO COME, SO STAY GLUED TO YOUR COMPUTER SCREENS, CHECKING FOR STORY ALERTS! Next chapter should be up Monday or Tuesday!  
><strong>

**PLEASE FRIGGIN REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR HEAD WAS SPINNING TOO!**

**Oh and...REVIEW AGAIN! Lol.**


	16. Chapter 15

**HELLOOOOO READERS :D Guess what? THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER! And its alittle on the emotional side. So, I really only have one thing to say, and that is that there will be a sequel to this story. It might take a while longer to plan, like say a month after I finish this one, but I do have a story in mind that will tie you over until then. Only hints I'm giving is All human, and bad boys ;)**

**FAN: Your reviews make me freakin hungry ! Lol**

**Ilovemonkeys39: I'm so happy to hear your little sister is okay, and thats really cool how I related to you in the last chapter!**

**Jessvampswolvessoulfinders: I can't really draw out her being mad at him anymore, even though he's still not completely off the hook. Sorry!**

**WITH OUT ANYMORE DELAY...I GIVE YOU...CHAPTER 15!**

**Chapter 15**

**Renesmee**

The doctor came and got the twins about an hour after Jacob left to see what was going on with the pack, and I was sad to see them go. I wished I could hold them in my arms right now, but they to get better first and so did I.

I had to get a emergency C-section, so I had about a hundred little staples and stitches in my stomach, that hurt like hell and made it hard to move around alot.

I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. Five a.m and even after talking to my parents on the phone for a hour, I still couldn't get to sleep, even though my body said the opposite.

I was emotionally and physically drained.

I closed my for two seconds, and snapped right back open when I heard yelling outside my door.

"That's my little Sister!" I heard Quil yelled. "I don't give a fuck about your visitation hours!"

"Sir, we are going to contact the police, if you don't leave right now." A security guard, I'm assuming, threatened.

"Then call them, I will beat both-"

"Quil." I said, knowing he would hear me.

"Nessie?" He called back. "See! Listen, she's calling for me!"

A minute later, he came bursting through my door and rushed over to me, kissing all over my face, in a typical Quil fashion.

"I wanted to come see you sooner than this lochness and I know your probably exhausted, but I had to see if my baby Sis was okay."

I patted his cheek, "I'm fine Quil, I promise." I looked towards the door then and saw the security guard glaring in here. "Please just let him stay. He won't cause any trouble. He's just concerned about me."

The guard gave me a stiff nod, "Don't think you have a free pass to do this whenever you like, _miss."_ He spat, before leaving.

Quil growled, before taking a deep breath. "What happened to the kids? Are they okay?"

"Two beautiful babies. One boy and one girl."

He smiled widely "That's great! So where are they? I wanna see little Quil Jr!"

I laughed, "Caleb and Charisa, can't come out of their incubators just yet. Too risky."

"Caleb and Charisa... I can live with that. Have you seen them?"

I smiled. "Their beautiful Quil... They're so tiny. Dr. Coleman is bring them back up in a few, but they have to be fed."

"Cool, I guess I'll hang around until then."

He sat in the chair next to my bed and propped his feet on the bed on top of my legs.

"Excuse me sir, but I would appreciate it if I didn't have to smell your feet this early in the morning."

"And I'm trying to get comfortable, so hush your mouth, woman."

I grabbed his big toe and started twisting it.

"Ah, Shit! Fine, i'll take them off the bed." He yelled. "Bitch..."

I giggled and laid back, " So, um, how did things go with the volturi? Did you guys get them?"

He sighed, "Well Embry killed one of them, but Leah got bit, and the rest got away." I gasped.

"What? Is she okay?" Even though I pretty much hated the bitch for sleeping with my husband, I didn't want her to die!

"She's not in the best condition... Atleast not when I left. Charlisle and his wife stayed behind to treat her while everyone else headed over to Volterra Castle. It was horrible to watch and it got so bad they had to tie her down to the bed."

"Jeez... How's Embry holding up?"

"Well, not to good. He's mad and worried about Leah at the same time, and doesn't know whether to go comfort her or leave her alone, and Jake being over there is not helping at all."

"Did they fight?"

"Sorta... It was realy just Embry screaming in his face and Jacob keeping his mouth shut. So if you call that fighting, then yeah they fought."

I felt the familiar jealousy and insecurities resurface at the thought of Jacob there with Leah. He's probably holding her hand...telling her he loves her and that night they shared was more than just drunk sex...

No.

I refused to think like that. I wouldn't sit here and torture myself.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Ness, she is pretty much out of it. What could they possibly do? You've got to have some trust left in him."

"I do...Its just...complicated Quil. I've been in two relationships my whole life, and they both fucked me over."

"Do not compare Jacob to that other son of a bitch you dated! Everyone makes mistakes, and we have to learn to forgive and forget. Even if its not easy at first."

"I'm sorry Quil I can't forgive and forget. You've never been through what I've been through."

For some odd reason, he was getting angry with me, and I'd never really seen Quil get angry before.

"I've never been through what you've been through? I've never had my heartbroken, or been cheated on, or beat for that matter? Well open your eyes princess, because I have been where you fucking were before. Your not on some pedestal, just because what happened in the past, get over it. I had too."

"Woah Quil, what are you talking about? I thought you imprinted on Claire? Are you two fighting?" I asked softly.

"I'm not talking about fucking Claire! I'm talking about how my Dad use to be a drunk, and would beat me and my Mom every fucking day. Or how about that one time when I was in love once and found out the girl was cheating on me for about six months out of our EIGHT month relationship. Am I up there on your pedestal yet?"

My eye's were as wide as saucers by the end of his little rant.

"Quil...How come you never told me that?" I whispered.

He furiously rubbed his eye's and sat back down hiding his face from me.

"The only people who know are Embry and Jake. We never talk about it. I haven't blown up like that in years..."

"Its okay. I'm sorry that happened."

He shrugged, " I had to forgive and forget like I said. Even though it wasn't easy, if I wanted to move on with my life, I had to." I saw a small smile on his lips. "Claire made everything better when I first saw her. She was like a little bundle of sunlight. Did you know that as soon as she met me, she asked me if I wanted to play dress up, and I said yes before my thoughts caught up with my lips." He chuckled. "Even if I was in a tu-tu that day, I knew something good was finally happening in my life."

I pulled his hand away from his face and held it in mine. He kissed the back of it.

"I'm sorry I threw all that at you like that lochness, but honestly, even if he was the one who hurt you, Jacobs your sunlight. And its about time for you to come out of the shadows. I have to go, but I want you to think about that."

He got up, kissed my head and walked out the door, leaving me more confused than ever.

**Jacob**

Hearing Leah scream the way she was, would scar me, and everyone else forever.

Not even just the fact that she was screaming.

It was how much _pain _and _anguish _each scream carried.

Embry was practically going out of his mind, pacing back and forth and I could almost feel his inner struggle. His heart was pulling him one way but his mind was pulling him another. I have to admit, I was getting pretty worried too. Leah was my sister regardless of the mistake we made. She was there for me during some of the hardest times in my life, and believe it or not, we bonded. She still, fought with me, but I knew under that tough exterior, we were friends.

"GOD! What is taking that leech so long!" Embry yelled. "You know Jacob, if you weren't such a cheater, we would have never been in this situation!"

I clenched my fist in my lap and refused to fight with him. If he wanted to still act like A child, then I wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"What Jacob no come back? I always knew you were a pussy."

"Em, chill out man." Paul said. " We know your angry but shut the fuck up already."

"No, Paul, why don't you stay the fuck out of my business! What if Jacob slept with Rachel. I mean the fucker is already so disgusting, I bet he wouldn't mind getting some from his sister."

I growled, jumping up punching his square in the jaw. Once he was on the floor I grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't you dare speak about my sister in a negative way like that!" I roared. "I don't care if your fucking pissed at the world, pissed at me, and pissed at Leah! I've tried to be patient with you, I tried to be your friend again, but if you want to act like a child then BE ONE! You are not special Embry, EVERYONE got hurt from me and Leahs mistake, so stop throwing nasty comments at me, stop disrespecting your packmates, and STOP ACTING LIKE A SOB STORY!"

Embry was shaking in anger under me, "Get the fuck off of me."

I released his neck and purposely kicked him when I got up.

Immature. I know.

But it made me feel good.

Just as I was making my way back to my seat, Charlisle came walking out.

"So how is she?" I asked.

"Well, she is awake. In alot of pain, and some of the venom that had already started going into her blood stream, is still in there. So I guess its just a game of chance now. She's asking for you Jacob and Embry."

"I need to cool off..." Embry mumbled, pushing past everyone out the door.

I sighed and walked into Leah's room, closing the door behind me.

"Who is it? Jake or Embry?" She groaned.

"Jake, how do you feel?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Like butterflys and unicorns!"

I smiled, well atleast I knew that everything hadn't been affected.

"Really Leah, how do you feel?"

She gritted her teeth, probably holding back a cry of pain or something.

"Never been in this much pain before, can't feel the left half of my body either, But i'm a big girl. I take it Embry didn't want to see me, huh?"

"He does. We just got into a fight and he wanted to cool off first."

"We really fucked up didn't we, Black?" She said, softly.

" `Fraid so, Clearwater, `fraid so."

We sat in silence for awhile, and surprisingly it wasn't ackward.

"We're still friends though, Leah." I said.

"Yeah, I know... I just... I've never felt this vunerable in my life. Even Sam leaving me, didn't hurt as much as Embry hating me. Atleast your imprinted, she has to love you. Embry doesn't have to love me."

I flinched, "Jeez, you make everything sound so juvenile. Renesmee doesn't _have _to love me. She could leave me right now and be happy, and I would let her. She'd still feel the pull of the imprint but she's not obligated to love me. I'm not even too sure she really loves me anymore, even though she said she did. And your right, Embry doesn't have to love you, but he does. He's been tearing himself apart all day, wanting to rush in here and fuck everything that happened, but of course he's a guy and his mind and ego won't let."

"I use to wish I was a lesbian, did you know that? That way, I wouldn't have to worry about ego's."

I laughed, "Yeah we all know who'd be the man in that relationship."

"Shut the hell up! Better be so lucky i'm in pain right now you douche."

I chuckled again, "Love you too Lee-lee."

She smiled alittle, and the door opened.

"Can I interrupt?"

**Embry**

After running for about thirty minutes, I decided to go back, make sure Leah was okay, and get out of there.

I pulled on my shorts and walked straight in the house, and back the room Leah was in. I was surprised to hear laughter when I opened the door.

"Can I interrupt?" I asked.

Both their heads snapped towards me, and Jacob slowly got up.

"Sure man, I'll see you later Leah."

"Bye Jake."

When he closed the door I stood there ackwardly.

"You can sit down, trust me I'm not moving. Everything hurts." She said, closing her eye's.

"No. I'm fine." I said, angrier than I intended. "So what were you and Jacob laughing about?"

I felt alittle angry that those two could be laughing it up, when they deserve to be the ones hurting. Not just me and Renesmee.

She smirked, "I was just telling him how I wanted to be a lesbian a while back."

"A-a lesbian?" I studdered, the anger shocked right out of me.

She laughed quietly,"Yeah. That was after Sam broke up with me and I didn't want to deal with men's problems anymore. After one kiss though, I knew would just have to deal with male drama."

Wrong time to get hard at the thought of Leah and a girl together. Down boy.

"So, um, how are you feeling?"

She groaned, "Horrible. Like nothing i've felt before, but I can deal with pain pretty good. Plus the vamp doc gave me some morphine and any other pain killing drug."

"Well i'm glad your okay. I'm gonna go. I'll keep the kids until you get better. Bye."

I turned to walk out, when I heard her sigh, and smelled the salt water of her tears.

"You know there's this poem I read once." She said. "I know, me reading poetry, yeah right. But there's alot you don't know about me. It was a beautiful one, want to hear it?"

I didn't answer, didn't move. I couldn't look at her, but I couldn't force my legs to move either.

"It went something like this:

_I don't always need you _

_the way I did tonight_

_but babe if I am crying_

_then you know something just ain't right_

_You have a right to have your space_

_but there are certain things on which I depend_

_and when my heart is breaking_

_I need your support and care my friend._

_For the word friend is part of this all_

_part of what we share_

_and if I am letting what's inside me come out_

_I need you to hold me and care._

_Some men think tears are weak_

_a trick to get your way_

_but babe if I am crying_

_I really need you to stay._

I turned to face her then and realized how that poem reflected us perfectly right in that moment, and tears ran down my face, as I saw them streaming down hers as well. I know whenever Leah cried, she really was upset, because it was such a rare thing to see such a strong woman like herself cry.

But I couldn't stay. I couldn't forgive her, no matter how much my heart was crying out for her, no matter how much I was dieing to have her in my arms right now.

"I have to go." I whispered.

She nodded and turned her head away from me.

When I stepped out the room, I heard her whisper the last two lines of the poem.

"If I am crying, I really need you to stay, Embry..."

I shut the door, and phased the minute I was out the house, howling out my pain, and conflict.

**Renesmee**

I finally got some sleep after Quil left, even if it wasn't so peaceful. And when I woke up someone was rubbing circles on my hand, and talking quietly.

I blinked a couple times until I made out Jacob sitting next to me, and he wasn't talking, he was singing something softly in his native language to the kids.

I smiled alittle and squeezed his hand.

"Hey! Good afternoon! I thought you were going to sleep the rest of the day." He said.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly six. How do you feel?"

"I'm good. The stitches and stuff don't make moving around too easy but I'm okay."

"Stitches?" He asked confused.

"Yeah... You know I had to get a C-section right?"

"Oh right...Sorry, I'm a little out of it. Everything's been so crazy."

I scoffed, "Crazy is a understatement."

He grinned and looked down at the hand he was holding.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

He snorted, "Seriously."

"Of course Jacob, what is it?"

"Where exactly are we right now? I mean does this relationship still have a chance?"

"Jake..." I said, not wanting to get into that right now. "Can't we just sit here and have a nice conversation?"

He grabbed both of my hands then, giving me a desperate look. "Please baby... I'm not trying to pressure you or stress you out, I just need to know. I'm going crazy, think that you don't love me anymore."

"Jake, you know I'll always love you. I still feel the same way about you. Sort of..."

"See? Its that 'Sort-of' thats driving me up the fucking wall."

I looked into his eye's, and still felt all the love he felt for me, if not more, and the sorrow and pain he was in for sleeping with Leah.

_But your in just as much as pain as him, and his sorry ass deserves to suffer. _The evil part of my brain thought.

_He's truly sorry though, and it was a drunken mistake. He's never given you any other reason not to trust him. _The reasonable part thought.

_No other reason? What about when he was lip-locking with Emily?_

_He didn't even initiate that kiss._

_So, a kiss is still a kiss._

_There's a big difference between willing and un-willing._

_You can't seduce the unwilling._

"Gosh, will you shut up..." I muttered aloud, rubbing my temples.

"Uhh, I didn't say anything." Jacob said.

"No not you, I was talking to myself... But listen, I don't know how much I really trust you right now Jacob, but you've never given me any other reason not to trust you. You've always been truthful, and faithful to me, well...until Leah. I don't think I could hate you forever, when your just so darn cute."

I pinched his cheek and he smiled so big, he blinded me.

"What does this mean?"

"It means, I want to try a relationship with you again." He tried to hug me but I stopped him, "Don't get excited, because your not fully off the hook. I'm sorry, but your sleeping on the couch for awhile, and we are most definetly not having sex anytime soon. You can only do whats comfortable with me, and I'm not your mother, but could you please come home straight after work from now on?"

"Yes, of course baby, anything. I don't care about sex or anything else, as long as your with me, I'll be fine. Are we back together?"

I smiled and nodded. He instantly wrapped me up in a huge hug, kissing the side of my face, whispering how much he loved me.

"Jake, my stomach." I groaned.

He quickly released me and I let out a breath.

"Sorry. Oh and I almost forgot..." He unclasped a necklace from around his neck, that had my wedding ring dangling from it. " I never go anywhere with out it. Do you want it back?"

"I...I...No."

His face fell a little, but he just shrugged it off.

"Oh well thats okay... I can just keep it."

"Just for now Jake, Just until we get back on track."

"No, I understand, don't explain yourself to me. Its fine I promise."

I smiled and cupped his cheeks, pulling him down to my lips for a quick kiss, but even that held so much electricity. This time I embraced it though.

After a long second I pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I gotta go." He whispered.

I frowned, "Why? Visiting hours aren't over."

"I know, but I really just gotta go scream, run do something. I feel like I'm about to burst."

I laughed, and he kissed my nose before walking out the room.

Five minutes later, I heard a happy wolf howl in the distance, and I laughed until I literally popped a stitch.

**So this was a extra long chapter just for you guys ! And I'm sorry if you guys hate me for making Jacob and Renesmee make up, but I think it was about time for them to make up, don't you? Don't worry, there's still lots of drama to come with Leah and Embry, the twins and The volturi. Love you all my awesome readers!**

**So all I have left to say is... *Drum Roll***

**REVIEW!**

**FREAKING REVIEW!**

**AND REVIEW AGAIN!**


	17. Chapter 16

**So I just saw breaking dawn yesterday and... IT WAS FRIGGIN A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! Omg it was so good I found myself sitting on the edge of my seat sometimes! :D I was alittle disappointed that they cut out most of the important Jacob scenes and such, but thats okay, Taylor was still great, and gorgeous I might add... Lol thats all I'm saying, onto my story!  
><strong>

**Oh and I'm guessing some of the people that were wanting for Jacob and Renesmee to stay apart didn't like that last chapter too much, and I'm sorry to hear that, but this is the way the story has to go. So hope your still with me!**

**I give you... CHAPTER 16!  
><strong>

**Chapter 16**

**Claire**

**(Just because I was missing my Quil and Claire lovin!)**

"Thats great Jake!" Quil said. "I guess I finally talked some sense into her."

I smiled as I listened to him talking.

Quil was the best thing to ever happen to me. He was so sweet, caring,understanding, and even though he tried to act so big and bad, he was really just a big teddy bear.

My teddy bear. And I was in love with him.

I jumped when I felt his lips on my head

"What are you thinking about so hard? I called your name like five hundred times."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I was thinking about you."

He kissed me softly, "Mmm...Good things I hope?"

"Always."

He smiled and kissed me again, lingering this time, slowly lowering me back onto the bed.

"Quil, I love you." I panted, when we seperated for air.

"I know babe." He whispered.

"No i'm in love with you Quil."

He paused and a huge grin worked across his face.

"I know. But god it felt so good hearing those words come out of your mouth... Say it again."

"I'm in love with you Quil. I love you so much."

"I love you too Claire-bear. More than football."

I laughed, "Well gosh Quil, don't make me feel too special."

He chuckled and kissed the side of my neck, making me moan softly. I cupped his face and brought his lips back to mine. He slid one of hands down to hold my waist, caressing the skin there softly, and I tangled mine in his hair, tugging softly. He pulled away, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I want you so much Claire." He groaned, burying his face in my neck, holding himself up, and out of contact with mine.

I didn't say anything. I knew I wasn't ready to... You know... Do _that _with Quil yet no matter how much he brought me out of my shell.

He took a couple deep breaths, before lifting his head back up.

"Sorry. Its just hard, if you catch my drift."

I smiled softly and brushed his shaggy hair out of his face. "Its fine Quil, I understand. I should be sorry..."

He kissed me once again. "Don't be at all. Not your fault your so damn sexy. Especially with this new piercing." He bit the earring at the top of my ear gently, making me giggle. "I'm gonna go take a cold shower. Don't go anywhere."

I blushed and nodded. He got off of me and walked over to his bathroom. As soon as I heard the shower start, I sighed.

Quil was a man. A man who had needs to be satisfied, and If I couldn't satisfy them, would he find someone who could?

I felt tears fill my eyes at the thought of that. Images of Quils hands all over another woman popped in my head. Him kissing someone else, or worse, him actually-"

"No..." I whispered out loud. He wouldn't leave me... He said he loved me... But thats what uncle Jake said to aunt Nessie and he still cheated. "Quil." I called out.

I heard the water stop a few seconds later, and Quils head popped out.

"Whats wrong Claire- Shit, are you crying? Hold on."

He closed the door and after another few seconds, he quickly walked over to me, his bottom half wrapped up in a towel and hugged me. I held him tightly not caring in the least that he was soaking wet.

"What happened? I was gone for like two minutes."

"Your never gonna leave me right?" I whispered. "I mean, I want to satisfy you, but I'm just not ready. Maybe if you give some time to prepare myself-"

"Woah, woah, hey calm down sweetie. You think i'm going to leave you because your not ready to have sex?" He asked, shocked.

"I'm always making you take cold showers, or making you stay away from me-"

"Claire." He interrupted again. "Do you really think I'm that fucking concieted? I would NEVER leave you because of sex! Are you crazy? I love you for who you are, not what you can give me. I don't care if we don't ever have sex, I will be around for as long you want me."

"Really?"

He pulled me away from his chest and kissed me hard on the lips. "Really."

I smiled and rested my head on his damp chest again.

"Okay, I'm sorry If I offended you. I was just alittle panicked."

"Its okay, just never dobt my feelings for you. Your my world bear, I love you."

"I love you too Quil."

He kissed my head and stood up.

"Good, now I was in the middle of a steamy fantasy, try not to think to much while I'm gone. Oh and you might want to turn on some music. I get vocal when I'm really into it."

I blushed so deep, I sworn my cheeks were on fire, and Quil just laughed.

This time when I heard the shower come on, I jumped out of the bed, putting the radio on full blast.

**Renesmee**

I was feeling so much better after a weeks recovery due to my vampire genes, and the doctor always said that me and my babies were supernatural.

That gave Jacob and I a few good laughs at that.

And Jacob...He was great...But a bit smothering.

He brought me flowers everyday, asked me if I needed anything every five minutes, and he was always gets super nervous when I don't talk for like twenty minutes.

I love him...but I had to say something.

And luckily he chose that moment, to walk in, but with no flowers this time. He was frowning instead, and I sat up, giving him a small smile, a bit worried now.

"Hey Jacob, whats wrong?" I asked.

He plopped down in his usual spot, and sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm messing up again aren't I?" He asked, quietly.

My heart sunk. Did he cheat again? Maybe not that drastic, maybe he kissed someone?

"Wha-What happened?"

"You don't like me being here anymore."

I felt all my muscles relax, when he said that and I punched his shoulder, making him jolt up and look at me confused.

"What was that for?"

"Gosh you are so dense! I thought you were going to tell me something horrible!"

He looked down again. "So what I said was true?"

I smiled, "I do like you here Jacob, just take it easy okay? I don't need flowers everyday, or you worrying everytime I scratch my nose. Just be Jacob and I'll be Renesmee, like we always are."

He looked at me, obviously relieved, and smiled, "Okay, I can do that. Have you seen the twins today?"

"No, Doctor hasn't been in here at all actually, he usually brings them in by now."

"Do you think somethings wrong?"

"No, no, I'm sure everythings fine..." I trailed off.

Fuck Jacob. Now you have me thinking somethings wrong!

We sat there silently for awhile, until the door opened and Dr. Coleman peeked his head in.

"Morning everyone, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah of course." I said, forcing a smile on my face.

Dr. Coleman motioned for someone we couldn't see, and then a nurse rolled a wheelchair in.

"Whats going on?" Jacob asked. "Are the twins okay? Is Renesmee?"

"Everyone's fine Mr. Black, You have my word. We're just taking you to see your babies today instead of moving them."

I smiled, "Jacob? Would you help me out of bed, please?"

He obliged by picking me up and carefully placing me in the wheelchair.

"I can push her." Jacob, said to the nurse, and they led us down a couple of halls to where they kept all the premature babies.

I smiled at all of them. They were all so tiny, so innocent, so precious.

"Would you guys like to hold them today?" The doctor asked.

I gasped, "Really? I can hold my babies?"

He chuckled, "Yes you can. They are developing quite nicely, although their immune systems are still alittle sensitive, if they do happen to get sick, it wouldn't be fatal. Before we go in, I have to sterilize your hands and arms.

Me and Jacob both got that done, put some medical mask over our faces and we were safe to enter. Doc led us back to the incubators Charisa and Caleb were in and slowly opened them.

"Remember to be careful with them, they are the tiniest babies to ever come through here."

Dr. Coleman lifted Caleb, very gently out of his incubator and passed him to me. I gasped softly as I looked down at my son in my arms, who was still peacefully sleeping, wrapped up in a blue fleece blanket and a blue hat.

"He so perfect..." I whispered tears falling down my face. "Gosh he's so perfect..."

I rubbed a finger over his tiny hand and to my surprise he grabbed hold of the tip, making me smile and cry harder.

"Hey little one, I'm your Mama, Renesmee. You are so handsome, just like your father Jacob. I love you so much already..."

Finally tearing my gaze away from Caleb, I looked over at Jacob and saw him looking down at Charisa, tears steadily flowing from his eyes, looking at her with awe.

"My baby girl... She's so beautiful...I love you beautiful baby." He let out a small chuckle. "Gosh she so small, looks like my hands are eating her alive." I giggled and he glanced at me, smiling. "I don't want to put her down."

" I can already tell she's going to be a daddy's girl, because her dad is going to spoil her to death."

"Hell yeah I'm going to spoil her! I'm going to spoil both of them!"

I laughed softly again, "Your going to be a great father, once they get out of here."

"And your going to make a great Mother, honey. I know you will."

Charisa made a small noise and Jacobs attention was instantly drawn to her.

"Shh, its okay little one, Mama just stole my attention for a minute. I'm still here."

I smiled and looked back at Caleb, who was still gripping my finger tightly.

"Your Dad's just jealous cause your cuter than him." I said softly, kissing his little hand. I heard Jacob chuckle.

"And you Charisa give your mother a run for her money. Guess its time to buy a gun for when those teenage boys start throwing themselves at you, huh?"

I laughed out loud this time, causing our child to wake from their peaceful slumbers an start up a screaming fest.

**(I know this section of Jake and Nessie sucked, but I was tired when I wrote, and now after I got some sleep, I can't think of a way to fix it or change it. I apologize!)**

**Leah**

"It maybe permanent, or temporary, I'm not too sure yet." Dr. fang said. "I'll have to run some more test, Somethings just not adding up..."

He walked out of the room flipping through some papers and I threw my head on the bed wanting to scream in frustration.

The left side of my body was still completely immobilized and it bothered the hell out of me.

These fucking vamps were worthless if they didn't even know what their own venom was capable of. It couldn't be that difficult!

I sighed again, and my thoughts involuntarily drifted to Embry. I felt so bad about all the pain he's going through, just because me and Jake were drunk and horny. Trust me, I know how he's feeling. I'm no stranger to pain and having your heartbroken. What Sam did to was nearly enough to make me lose myself forever, I became someone I hated. Someone so bitter, full of hatred. Then I met Embry Call. He was so shy when you first met him, and teased him so much for it. Then I realized how comfortable I was talking to him, he always listened. Never interrupted. Our talks, turned to dinners and our dinners turned into unadultered sex. And thats how I fell in love again.

But Leah always has to mess up the good fucking things in her life. Why? Because she's the bitch. Always has been, always will be.

I could feel that familiar bitter facade rising to the surface again and I did nothing to stop it. Fuck being in love.

All it did was bite you in the ass everytime you turned around. It was like cupid fucking with your mind. First he'd shoot a arrow through your heart, making you feel all warm and safe, then two seconds later he'd rip it out your chest saying he was short on arrows and hoped you enjoyed your time.

Being in love was all one big mind fuck.

I was done being raped.

If Embry couldn't forgive me, it was time for me to get on with my life and stop moping around. He will always be in my heart and I hope he can forgive me one day, until then I would give him the space he wanted.

Just then the door flew open and My baby brother Seth walked in with my kids.

"MOMMA!" They all screamed. I couldn't help but smile at them. They were the one thing I knew would get me through this.

"Hey rugrats! Come give me a kiss!" I said.

My boys jumped up on the bed first hugging and kissing me, then Seth helped Sarah and Sonia onto the bed, them doing the same. Seth just smiled at me and sat down.

"Whats up kid? Why didn't Mom bring the kids?"

"Well Jeez its great to see you too sis." He said sarcastically, "I'm fine, how are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't ask you that smart ass. Where's Mom?"

"She's...Talking to Embry...He's not doing too good."

"Why what happened?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"He's just really depressed. Mom's afraid he'll do something crazy if she leaves him alone for a long time."

"Oh. Well he's a grown ass man, He can take care of himself."

"Leah you don't understand...He's having suicidal thoughts. Mom heard him muttering about it to himself. I'm afraid for him too."

Thanks Seth. So much. There goes trying to get over him.

"Seth take me to his house. Now."

I started push myself up on my good arm and Seth pushed me back down, but I growled.

"Seth if you don't help me out of this bed right this instant, I will ruin all your possible chances of having a child. And you know I will."

"Nice to see your still pleasant as ever." He muttered, lifting me out of bed.

"Come on guys, uncle Seth is taking us to see Daddy." I said.

They all hopped of the bed and ran ahead of us out to the car.

"Hey! Where are you going? You can't leave Leah, I'm still running test!" Dr. Fang yelled after us.

"Sorry Charlisle, this a hell of alot more important!" I yelled back.

Seth strapped me in the front seat, and like that we were off.

**Embry**

I sat at home, in the same clothes I had been wearing for the past week, staring at the same spot for over an hour, and that spot just happened to be me and Leahs wedding picture.

Complete coincidence.

I'm not purposely torturing myself.

Ever since I went to see Leah, and she read that poem to me, I couldn't even be mad anymore. I was just numb. No feelings, no emotions, no nothing. If it wasn't for Sue being here, I wouldn't even remember to breathe.

Everyday, the numbness brought nothing but more pain, if that makes since. I hated the place my own thoughts resided in now, and would give anything to feel, I would rather be angry, pissed at the world, then be stuck in my own head. But I couldn't help it.

It was like drowning.

You knew there was always a way to get up, you knew all you had to do was swim up to the surface, but then you start to panic. Your air supply starts to deflate, and you want to give up. Your body and mind are tired of the struggle, but you so badly want to hit surface, take that one deep breath and feel the relief you've been waiting for, but its hard. You can only take so much before you shut down.

And thats exactly what my body decided to do. The struggle of wanting Leah, and trying to hate her got to much for me to handle, so I erased all of it.

I could no longer feel that twinge of pain I got everytime I thought about her, which was every second of day, and I no longer felt any hatred towards her.

I was just _NUMB._

"Here Embry, try this, just one little bite for me. You haven't ate anything all day." Sue said setting a bowl of something in front of me. I barely acknowledged it. "Please Em, you can try for me right? Just one bite and I'll leave you alone."

"Not hungry." I said so quietly, I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me.

After trying to persuade me alittle more she sighed and left the room. I still sat there, but I looked down at the bowl of food. It was my favorite. Southwestern chili Sue knew exactly how much I loved it.

Maybe just one bite... It couldn't hurt.

I slowly reached down and grabbed the spoon, the aroma filling my nose, making my stomach growl, finally realizing how hungry I was. I brought the spoon up to my mouth and almost moaned when it hit my tongue. I was so glad I decided to taste it. Maybe one more.

"Thank you Embry." I heard Sue say quietly.

I looked over at her and she smiled softly before disappearing into the kitchen again. I continued eating until the chili was gone, and took the bowl to Sue in kitchen.

"Thank you. It was good." I said, in a hushed voice.

I felt her hand on my cheek and sighed.

"I'm always here for you boy. You know I think of you as another son since me and your Mother are close friends. I just want you and Leah to work out this thing out. I hate seeing you so sad sweetie."

"I know...I'm trying to be strong but its hard. Five years of marriage just went down the toilet like that, and that hurts. Five of the happiest years of my life, were ruined by my wife and my bestfriend."

Sue opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone pounding on the door.

"Embry! Answer the door!" Leah yelled.

**Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but I wanted to leave alittle suspense along with the angst! What do you thinks going to happen? What do you want to happen? Them to fight? Them to make up?**

**P.s: Rememeber I said something about a new story with bad boys? Yeah well I recently got Re- inspired by a story I wrote a long time ago in a journal, which I just found and read. (Don't worry I'll still write the bad-boys one)But the one I found, It was about Bella and Jacob. They use to be a couple, but a huge fight tears them apart. Four years later, Bella returns to forks, only to find that Jacob black is the talk of the town. Not only because he has a son, not only because he's homeless, but because of a dark past, he's running from.**

**What do you guys think? Should I put it on here?**

**REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I have absolutely nothing to say but thank you for my lovely reviews and please enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter 17**

**Embry**

"Embry! Answer the door!" Leah yelled.

I froze. How the hell did Leah get here? Wasn't she still hurt?

My body filled with worry, thinking the worse, but my feet wouldn't let me move. Sue, sensing my distress, scurried to answer the door.

"Leah Clearwater what are you doing out of bed?" She scolded. "You should be resting."

"Mom I'm sorry I tried to te-" Seth started.

"Oh shut-up Seth! Where's Embry, Ma?"

"He's in the kitchen. Come on kids lets play outside."

And to think I thought we were friends Sue...

I heard foot-steps approaching the kitchen, and I still couldn't move. Seth came in carrying Leah, and her face softened when our eyes met.

"We need to talk." She said, or more like demanded.

"I...I don't want to talk to you." I said.

She just shrugged. "Then I'm staying until you do. Seth take me to the couch."

"Leah..."

"The couch Seth."

He huffed, tossing me an apologetic look before walking into the livingroom.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the counter. I was so torn. I wanted to talk to her like I wanted to breath, but something, always something in the back of my mind, kept telling me to stay angry. But I just didn't have it in me anymore...

I slowly walked into the livingroom, seeing Leah sprawled out on my couch, flicking through the channels with her good arm.

"What do you want to talk about?" I almost whispered.

She snorted angrily, "Unicorns, Embry, Unicorns. I want to talk about us."

"You have no right to be getting angry with me, I should be screaming at you right now but I'm not. So lose the attitude." I snapped, getting the slightest bit annoyed with her. How dare she be getting a attitude with me.

"Your right. I'm sorry. But whats this I hear about you talking about off-ing yourself? That doesn't sit right with me Embry, thats why I came over."

"I'm just depressed okay? I lost everything I worked so hard for. I had to fight for you and our relationship, I barely see my kids anymore, and I lost my bestfriend. What do I possibly have to live for?"

I sat on the floor closest to her feet and sighed.

"You have me." She said softly. "Look at me Embry."

I did and she motioned for me to move closer. As if my body had a mind of its own, it did as she asked. Her hand cupped my chin and forced me to keep looking at her.

"I know i've made mistakes before, and I regret that I ever slept with Jacob, if we even did, Its still kind-of-"

"Wait what do you mean 'If you even did'? You mean there's a chance that you didn't?"

"Yeah, I mean we were drunk off our ass and probaby passed out. I know we kissed, but after that it was a blur. All I remember was him waking me up, screaming at the top of his lungs, with this crazed look in his eyes. Not to mention we were both in our birthday suits."

I sat up and cupped her cheeks, and her eyes widened. I shook her alittle bit.

"Leah, baby, you have to remember. Think about it. What happened after you kissed?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure we did. When I woke up I was really sore down south."

"But that doesn't mean anything! You could've fell, He could've hit you or maybe...Maybe-"

"Em, I'm sorry." She whispered, stroking my cheek.

My heart deflated once again and my hands dropped from her face. I felt something wet run down my cheek and realized I was crying.

"I hate this." Leah ground out. "I always fuck up everything good in my life. I hate how broken you are."

"Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not too chipper, Leah."

"I'm not blaming you Embry! I'm blaming myself!"

"Good!" I yelled, my suppressed angry finally making its appearance. "Had you ever stopped once to think about me that night Leah? Huh? Ever think that going out and getting drunk wasn't the best way to handle your problems? Were you even drunk? Jacob isn't a drinker."

"Of course I thought about you that night Embry! You don't think I ever told myself that I shouldn't be doing? Well I did and so did Jacob. But we just kept trying to drown out our problems anyways."

"If you would've stayed, if you would've talk to me! Told me what you needed from me, we wouldn't be here right now! We would've been somewhere working things out, but you chose alcohol instead! I'm falling apart at the seams here Leah, I'm losing my mind! I don't have anymore strength and I hate being so fucking vunerable! I just..." I groaned and tugged at the roots of my hair, pulling until It felt like I was going to rip it all out. "I hate that I love you so much..."

She rubbed her hand over my knuckles, while I took some deep, shuddering breaths. All the emotions running through my body was overwhelming, and I felt like I was going to burst at any second.

"Shh...Calm down. Let go of your hair, you know I love your hair."

I didn't listen to her and she continued to rub my knuckles soothingly.

"Come on Em, its okay. Just relax."

I finally relaxed alittle, and the death grip on my hair loosened, and my arms fell to my side limply. She tilted my head up again.

"I love you Embry Call. And I'm not losing you again."

She pressed her lips to mine, and I all but melted. (Even if I sound like a pussy.) Her lips felt so good against mine after so long. I gripped the back of her neck and violently pulled her closer to me. She moaned and submitted to my attack on her lips, massaging my sore scalp. When my emotions were finally under control, I removed my lips from hers and buried my face in her neck, gripping her t-shirt, fighting back tears.

"Don't you ever to that to me again, Leah Call, Don't you ever fucking touch another man thats not me, do you understand? If I have to go through that again, I swear I'll-"

"You won't. You won't ever have to go through that again. I love you."

"I love you. Don't ever fucking sleep with someone else."

She held me for the rest of the day, neither one of us needing to say anything.

I was just glad I was finally coming home

**(Quote Dedicated Embry "Sometimes its hard to follow your heart. Tears don't mean your losing, everybodies bruising, Its okay to be who you are.")- Jessie J 'Who you are'**

**Jacob**

I was more excited than a kid on christmas.

Today, Renesmee's doctor gave us the clear to take out kids home!

The only thing keeping us from leaving right away, was Renesmee freaking out. She may have grown out of her regular clothes alittle bit.

"I can't believe it! I can't even fit into my old jeans! What am I suppose to do now?" She cried.

"Renesmee, I can run and get you some new clothes if you like... Those ones fit fine. Your shirt will cover it if you can't button them."

"Did I gain alot of weight Jacob? Be honest."

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me. I leaned down and pressed a small kiss on her lips.

"Your weight doesn't matter to me honey. You always look beautiful in my eyes. I don't care if you weighted 400 pounds, and you shouldn't either."

She sighed and pressed her forehead to my chest. "I'm sorry, I always freak about these things."

I kissed the top of her head. "Its okay. Your a woman, I would be concerned if you didn't freak over these things."

She giggled and looked up at me.

"I love you."

I smiled widely, "I love you more."

Just then Dr. Coleman and a nurse came in with the twins. I reached for my son and Doc placed him in my arms, and The nurse passed Charisa to Nessie.

"Well, we're going to miss these little ones. They've become quite famous around here. I wish you both the best of luck, and congradulations."

"Thank you Dr. Coleman, for taking such good care of my family. I really appreciate everything you've done." I said.

He smiled, "Its my job Mr. Black, you can return your gratitude though when the hospital bill comes in the mail though!"

We laughed as he walked out the room. I looked down at my son and saw his Mothers eyes looking back up at me.

"You ready to go home little man? I think you and your sister will like it down on the rez, everyones dieing to meet you." He made a small noise like he was replying to what I said, making me chuckle and kiss his tiny little head. "You ready to go honey?" I asked Renesmee.

"Yeah, But how are we getting home? I asked my parents, but nobody answered. They said they would be back by time I was ready to come home. I thought that was weird."

"It is...Want me to call Quil? Im sure he can stop sucking Claire's face for five minutes."

"And to think I was actually nice enough to do just that you asshole." Quil said walking into the room. He smiled at Jake before turning to me, his smile growing. I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey pumpkin!"

"Hey Quil!" I giggled. He kissed my head and stroked Charisa's.

"You better watch out, this ones going to be a heart breaker Lochness." He said.

"Don't I know it..." Jacob grumbled, clearly not happy at that.

I laughed again and Quil swung my hospital bag over his shoulder.

"You guys all ready to go?"

"Yes!" Me and Jacob yelled, unable to hide our excitement.

...

"Um, Quil, this is not the way to our house." I said, looking out the window, seeing the unfamilar scenary

I saw him smirk out the corner of my eyes, "I know. I'm taking you guys somewhere."

"Where? Quil, you know I love you, but we just got our kids out the hospital. They don't need to be out and about just yet. They're still so tiny, and vunerable to disease's."

He frowned for a minute. "Shit...Nobody thought about that..." He mumbled.

"What are you talking about 'Nobody thought about that'? Are you guys throwing a party or somethng?" I asked.

He sighed and sent me a irritated look.

"It was suppose to be a suprise, but I guess the cats out of the bag." **Quote from Jared, new moon. Lol!) **"Look, why don't you guys come over for atleast half an hour so everyone can meet the twins? Then I promise I'll drive you guys home."

I looked at Renesmee, who still looked skeptical.

"Its up to Renesmee. I'll do whatever she wants to do."

She smile slightly, and nodded.

"Okay but only for an hour. And you guys can't get too raunchy, you'll upset the kids."

"Awesome! Oh and try to act surprised, please. Edward and Bella would have my balls if they knew I told you."

Me and Renesmee laughed quietly, trying not to disturb the kids.

We pulled up to a small resturant I'd been to a few times, and Quil ran ahead of us to the door. We heard a uproar of congradulations that quickly died down when they realized it was Quil.

"Sorry guys, but be quiet when they come in, the twins are sleeping." He warned.

Me and Renesmee walked in next, and saw the smiling faces of all our friends.

"Congradulations!" They said in a more hushed tone. Then the girls flocked Renesmee, makig those weird noises girls always made when they saw a baby.

"Well I guess we're just the ugly ducklings huh Caleb?" I joked, to my sleeping son.

"Well if he's got your genes then yeah!" My Dad said rolling over. "Don't just stand there, let me see my grandchild!"

I rolled my eyes and bent down, carefully placing him in my fathers arms.

"Good to see you too old man."

Billy smiled down at Caleb, eyes gleaming. "Looks just like you when you were a baby Jacob. 'Cept for his eyes, those look like Renesmee's. You guys made a beautiful kid."

"We did didn't we?" I smiled feeling like a proud Father.

Dad finally tore his gaze from Caleb, motioning for me to take him. Once he was in my arms again, he patted me on the arm.

"I'm proud of you Jacob. You've grown into the man I've always wanted you to be. You have shown me what a true leader you are, and for that I think its time for me to step down as the coucil leader and you to step up."

I gaped at him. Being a council leader was one of the most honorable thing anyone could hope to be in our tribe.

"Are- are you sure Dad? Thats a big job your giving me."

He smiled, "I know you can handle it Jacob, I know you can."

I was bursting in joy again at that moment and I leaned down to give him a one armed hug. " I'm honored to do it. Thanks Dad, I love you."

"Love you too son. Now where's this granddaughter of mine?"

I laughed and pointed to where Renesmee was standing. He rolled himself over there and I found myself searching the room for someone.

That someone being Embry.

I knew it was high hoping, but he was my bestfriend, practically a brother to me. Me, him, and Quil use to be inseperable, so I could only hope he was here on a special day like this.

When I didn't see his face in the l crowd, I felt my shoulders slump alittle. Then there was a tap on my shoulder and I saw Leah smiling broadly at me.

"Congrats Douche!" She exclaimed, giving me a one armed hug.

"Hey Lee-lee! Look at you! Your walking!" I said.

"Yeah, its still a bit shaky, and I'm suppose to be taking it easy but you know nothing can keep me down! Plus I had to come see the little rug-rats you made." She looked at Caleb and smiled. "Not as bad looking as I thought he would be coming from you."

I chuckled and punched her shoulder. "Hey, I didn't say that when you popped out your kids."

"Yeah because they have attractive parents."

We shared a small laugh, and then I saw Embry walking towards us, looking alittle jealous.

Leah, seeing my smile fall, turned to who I was looking at, and to my surprise her smile grew.

"I knew you would come, Hey Embry." She greeted.

He looked at her, his eyes softening and he grinned.

"Hi Leah. You don't mind if I talk to Jake for a minute, do you?"

"Not at all, See ya Jake" With that she limped of alittle weirdly, leaving me and Embry to stand here looking at each other like complete strangers.

"Um, I'm glad you came. I really wanted you to be here." I said, clutching Caleb alittle tighter.

"Yeah...Your welcome. Do you mind if I...?" He gestured to Caleb, and I happily passed him over. Embry smiled like everyone else when they saw him. "He's so tiny man...Feels like a feather. And he looks just like you...The poor kid."

I laughed. "Okay thats the last crack I'm taking. I'm not _that_ ugly."

Embry chuckled. "He's cute though Jacob. Congrats to you and Nessie."

"Thanks."

We stood in another ackward silence until I finally spoke up.

"Em, I'm so sorry about what happened with me and Leah. If I could go back in time, I'd change it all, but I can't. So all i'm asking is that you forgive me. We use to be close friends, and I hate how distant we've gotten. And I really don't want to sound like a girl anymore, so could you please just say you forgive me?"

He laughed again, and passed me Caleb.

"Yeah, I forgive you Jacob. But if you even look at my wife in the wrong way, these will be the only two kids you'll be having. Got it?"

"Loud and clear."

We both smiled and embraced in one of those man hugs. Before either of us had the chance to say anything else, Renesmee's voice pierced through the room.

"SETH!"

I looked up just in time to see him staring at my daughter like nothing else in the world mattered.

"Oh FUCK me!" I roared. Seth looked over at me with a sheepish look.

"Sorry?" He said.

You have GOT to be kidding me...

**Haha, so Seth imprinted! But I'm not going to make it so he's like overly obsessed with her. I want Renesmee and Jacob to do there parent thing for awhile before I actually really put Seth around Charisa. So I hope you enjoyed that little surprise! Oh and don't be too mad at me for making Embry and Leah make up, Its just how this has to go. Because if you haven't forgotten, there is still some unfinshed business.**

***Cough cough volturi, EMILY, Cough cough* Whew. I have a really bad cold! **

**Soooo... PLEASE REVIEW REGARDLESS,BECAUSE I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND I LOVE YOU!**


	19. AuthorsnoteAnnouncement

**So, Im sorry to say this is not the update you have all been waiting for, Sorry :(( But I just wanted to tell you guys I am having MAJOR MAJOR writers block. It is so difficult to write the next chapter, So I don't want to force it and give you guys a crappy chapter. So If its not up by this weekend , It will DEFINETLY be up by monday. If not then, I am giving you full permission to kick my ass.**

**HOWEVER, one of the new stories I've been promising is up, its called Heaven Sent, so go check that out, and hope it gains your interest! :)) **

**LOVE YOU GUYS YOU'VE BEEN SO WONDERFUL!**


	20. Chapter 18

**So, I'm not to sure where to end this story... I don't know if I want to make this chapter extra long, and just close up all loose ends here since there's a sequel anyways, or just break it down into seperate chapters... BUT I guess we'll find out since I'm going to shut up now and write the chapter, Lol.**

**So sorry for the long wait, please enjoy CHAPTER 18!**

**Chapter 18**

**Renesmee**

"Jacob come on, This is ridiculous! Seth hasn't seen Charisa in over a month!" I exclaimed softly, so we wouldn't wake the kids.

Ever since Seth imprinted on Charisa (And Jacob all but killed him), Jacob was hell bent on keeping his little girl locked away forever.

"We just got them home Renesmee, he's not going to take my little girl away! I don't want her dragged into this supernatural crap if she doesn't need to be!"

"He's not trying to take her away, he just wants to see her. Jake please...He's hurting. Think about when my parents made you stay away from me when I was little. Do you remember how you felt?"

I watched his eye's soften a little and he sighed. "It was like being split in half. I was being pulled in one direction but I knew I couldn't go to you."

I put a hand on his cheek, him cupping it with his own. "Then you know how Seth feels. Just let him stay for an hour. Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog face and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay. But only because I love you so much."

I beamed at him and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Good. Because he's already on his way."

"You little..."

I giggled and squealed as he started chasing me around the kitchen, catching me around the waist, picking me off the floor.

"So you just knew I would say yes? He asked gently tossing me on the couch, pinning my hands above my head.

I laughed, "Well, you can't exactly say no to me so...Yes I knew you were going to say it was okay. I love you though!"

He smiled and kissed me. "I love you way more baby."

Just then the doorbell rang, making Jacob tense up.

"Why don't you go for a run until Seth gets ready to leave? It'll help clear your mind."

He nodded, "Yeah a run sounds good. I won't be too far, so just call me for anything okay?"

I nodded and with one more quick kiss, he let me up, and I jogged to the front door while he slipped out the back. When I answered the door Seth was fiddling with his fingers nervously, and I saw the timid teenage boy come out in him.

I smiled, "Hey Seth, Sorry for the wait, come on in."

"I-Its okay. How are you?"

"I'm exhausted, but otherwise, great! But I think I should be asking _you_ that question."

He looked down at his feet. "I've been...Okay. I really appreciate you sending those pictures. Everyone thinks she's so adorable."

"I'm glad to hear you've been showing off my little girl."

He blushed, making me laugh.

"Is that...Okay?"

"It's fine Seth, Jeez why are you so nervous? Its just me."

"Jacobs not around?"

I shook my head. "I sent him for alittle run, just to clear his mind."

There was a little cry from upstairs, that soon turned into a full blown wail, alerting me that it was time to feed the kids.

"Don't freak out." I told Seth when he took an unconscious step forward. "She's fine. Its around time to feed her, come on."

I grabbed two bottles we had on the bottle warmer and lead Seth up to the nursery. By time we got there, both twins were having a screaming match. I lifted Charisa up first.

"Shh, its okay baby, I got your bottle right here." I cooed.

I quickly tested the milk on my wrist and looked at Seth who was smiling at Charisa.

"Seth? You wouldn't mind feeding her while I get Caleb would you?" I asked.

"Not at all, but I don't know how. I'm not good with babies."

"Its easy." I gently placed her in his arms and adjusted her so he was cradling her head. "Just keep her alittle upright and you should be fine. Don't jostle her around too much either."

He nodded and gingerly placed the bottle up to her lips. His smile got impossibly bigger when she finally calmed down and started drinking.

"Hey Charisa. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Seth." He said softly, wiping her damp cheeks. "You are so precious..."

I smiled then rushed over to Caleb, who was turning a bright red.

"Shhh baby boy, I've got a bottle for you too. I swear you kids are just like your Father when he doesn't get fed." I giggled, placing the bottle in Calebs mouth.

It was all silent for awhile, each of us tending to the kids, until I heard Charisa start coughing and sputtering. My head snapped up just in time to see Seth start panicking. He tore to bottle from her lips and held her up, looking at me for help.

"Renesmee is she okay? What did I do?" He yelled.

I set Caleb back down in his crib, tossed a towel over my shoulder, and grabbed her from Seth. I gently patted her back, waiting for her to burp or something.

"Calm down Seth, calm down. The milk probably went down the wrong way. Relax."

"I'm sorry, I told you I'm no good with babies. I'm just so sorry."

"Seth." I said firmly, but with a bit of amusement. "Its _fine. She's _fine. ."

He nodded and took some deep breathes. A couple seconds later, Charisa's coughing subsided and she burped.

"See, perfectly fine. Here hold her again, while I clean up and burp Caleb."

I threw the pink towel in the dirty bin, grabbed a blue one and lifted Caleb up.

"Your a really good Mother Ness." Seth commented, grinning when Charisa gripped his finger.

I smiled, "I try. Jacob acts just like you though. He freaks out over EVERYTHING. If they even sneezed, he'll be in the car ready to go to the hospital."

We shared a small laugh, and I heard the door shut downstairs.

"I resent that Mrs. Black!" Jacob yelled upstairs, making me laugh harder. Seth however, the humor was completly wiped off his face.

Jacob walked into the nursery a second later, smiling, and walked over kissing me on the head.

"That was a quick run." I commented.

"Paul had way too many suggestive thoughts about my sister than I cared to listen too, but I'm okay. Hey kid." Jacob said nodding to Seth.

"Uh hey, Jacob. You can take Charisa if you want. I've got to go on patrol soon anyways."

"I'm sorry for punching you Seth. It was out of line and I know imprinting was something you couldn't control. Feel free to come visit as much as you want. Well...Not as much as you want...You know what just call when you want to come over okay?"

Seth smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jake. I really do have to get going though. Can I come see her tommorrow?"

"Of course." I answered, smiling like a fool.

Seth looked at Charisa one more time, kissed her forehead, then placed her in Jacobs arms. He left waving and as soon as he left, I turned to Jacob.

"What?" He asked, chuckling. "Stop smiling at me like that."

I placed a now sleeping Caleb back in his crib, took Charisa, put her down too then wrapped my arms around Jacobs neck kissing him.

"Mmm...If I get rewards like that everytime I do something good, just call me an Angel."

I giggled and kissed him again. "You've been a really good boy today Jake."

"Oh yeah? Well what if I told you I was ready to be a really bad boy?"

I squealed when he threw me over his shoulder, carrying me to our bedroom, where we made love for the first time in almost a year.

**(I know I said Seth wasn't going to be around Charisa just yet...But come on. It was just too tempting and I thought it was cute! :) Lol. )**

**Embry**

"Bye bye Papa!" Sonia said, waving at me, as my Mom strapped her into her carseat.

I smiled and leaned in the car kissing her and Sarah's head.

"Bye bye baby, you guys behave for Grandma okay? I'll be back to get you tommorrow."

"Otay!" Sarah exclaimed. I smiled again and shut the door.

"Boy what did I tell you about calling me grandma? I am only 25." My mom joked.

"Sure Ma, you've been 25 for about 15 years." I chuckled, hugging her.

"This better be the last time me or Sue have to take these children, because you and Leah are having problems you hear me? I love you Em, and I'm so glad you guys are working things out."

"Me too Mom. I love you too. I'll talk to you tommorrow."

She kissed my cheek then got in the car. But before she drove of she yelled something else.

"You better fix things with Jacob too! Or I'm whipping both of you like I use too!"

I laughed, "Goodbye Mom!"

I finally walked into me and Leahs house, which I moved back into and found her sitting in our bedroom, waiting for me.

"Hey hot stuff." She said, crawling to the end of the bed. I smiled and wrpped my arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." I sighed, kissing her softly.

"So why'd you send everyone away? Is everything okay?"

"Everythings fine. Great actually. I just wanted to spend some alone time with you. Its been a long time since we've had one of our talks."

"Too long. Well come lay down with me."

She pulled me down onto the bed, then snuggled up on my chest like she always did. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She whispered, tracing circles on my stomach.

I closed my eye's and enjoyed the feeling of her caresses. I loved it when Leah let down her guard, and became the biggest softy in the world.

"I don't know. The weather's been nice." I mutter.

She laughed. "Gee, _great _conversation starter. Did you come up with that yourself?"

I chuckled, "Sorry, but this moment is just too good to ruin with talking."

She looked up and smiled before kissing me. I pulled her up my body until she straddled my lap, and she moaned softly. I gently gripped her hair, kissing her with alittle more force.

***LEMON ALERT! BIT MORE DESCRIPTIVE THAN MY OTHER ONES, SO DON'T LIKE IT, JUST SKIP OVER IT!***

"Leah... I want to make love to you." I whispered pulling away, looking her dead in the eye's. "None of that rushed stuff. I want to take my time and cherish you. I love you so much."

I thought I saw a hint of tears in her eyes, but she quickly blinked and smiled.

"My body belongs to you Embry. Do what you want because I love you too."

I flipped us over, and slowly lifted the shirt from her body, kissing her then trailing my lips down her neck, sucking on a spot that drove her crazy. Her body shuttered and a throaty moan escaped her. I trailed one of my hands up her body and cupped her chest, pulling the bra cup down.

"Embry..." She breathed.

I leaned up and captured her lips with mine again while I reached around and unhooked her bra, throwing it somewhere.

"Beautiful..." I mumbled. "Absolutely beautiful."

I trailed my lips down her body once again, lapping at her nipples, biting them gently. She moaned and head my head against her, her back arching off the bed.

"Feels so good..." She whimpered.

After teasing her there for awhile I trailed further, nuzzling and nipping her stomach, smiling everytime she giggled. I even twirled my tongue around her belly button.

"Em! That tickles you ass!" She exclaimed.

I just chuckled, and kissed her core from over her shorts, making her shut right up. I unbuttoned the shorts and noticed she wasn't wearing panties. Ahh...the perks of being a wolf. I lifted her leg up, kissing and nipping from her ankle to her thigh, stopping short of the one place she wanted me to be and did the same with the other leg. Leah was squirming and lifting her hips off the bed.

"Leah, please. I want you to just enjoy this. I promise I'll make you feel good." I whispered, some insecurites coming back, as I remembered the time she faked on me.

She opened her eye's, which where clouded over with lust.

"I know you can make me feel good. I'll try and be still, but your driving me crazy!"

I smiled and kissed her quickly, before kneeling back in front of her core. I took a long, slow lick, that made her gasp, and her hips to jerk. I held her hips down with one arm and sucked her love button into my mouth, the same time I slowly inserted a finger into her wet cavern.

"Oh god Embry!" She yelled.

I started moving my hand in and out at a slow pace, wanting to savor every bit of her essence. I traced the alphabet over her nub, which always got her to climax. I added another finger to my slow pace and she moaned loudly.

"Mmm...Don't stop...Please...Ohh Im there Embry...Em...EM!" She screamed, and spilled her love onto my finger. I kept pumping my fingers until she came down from her high and collapsed onto the bed, panting. I licked up all her sweet nectar before kissing back up her body, placing a small kiss on her lips. "Gosh...That was incredible." She said with a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad it felt good. But I'm not done with you yet."

I stood up to quickly discard my jeans and laid right back on top of her body, my painful erection hitting her stomach.

"Happy to see me?" She asked.

"Very."

She giggled and I pressed my lips to hers, grinding against her sensitve core, moans escaping both our throats.

I lined myself up with her opening and looked at her closed eye's.

"Look at me Lee-lee."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me confused.

"I wanted you to look into my eyes while I make love to you okay?"

She nodded and I slowly pushed into her. Her mouth opened as if to moan, but no sound came out. I could also see her struggling to keep her eyes trained on mine.

I groaned and let her adjust to me since its been so long since we had sex.

"You can move, I'm fine." She panted.

I pulled back out slowly and thrust back in deeply, making her back arch and nails dig into my back.

"Leah..." I groaned.

"Embry..."

We went on like that for hours on end, not even trying to reach our peak, just wanting to feel that connection between us. But after awhile, that familiar tightness in my stomach crept up, and I carefully lifted Leah off the bed, sat back on my heels and she wrapped her legs around my waist while I still thrusted inside of her. She wrapped her arms around my head, holding me to her chest.

"O-ohh...I can't handle it Embry...It feels so strong..." She whispered, moaning.

I felt the pleasure build up from my toes and spread out through out my whole body, before finally erupting in the strongest orgasm I've had in my life, and Leah was there with me.

"LEAH!"

"EMBRY!" We yelled out simultaneously as we trembled in each others arms.

***THIS IS THE END OF THE LEMON IN CASE YOU SKIPPED IT.***

Leah slumped in my arms, and I felt hot tears hit my back. To be honest, that connection I just felt, brought tears to my eye's too.

"God...I can believe I love you so much Embry. I've never felt this way about anyone before...I never want to lose you again."

"Me either Leah... I love you more than words can describe. You are my other half, I would die with out you."

I pulled her body away from mine, cupped her face and kissed her tenderly and thoroughly, conveying all my love into that one simple kiss.

**Am I the only one who got emotional at that? Ahhh gosh, that was my favorite part of this whole story ! Anyways, I decided to write one or two more chapters, because I've got to close up things with Quil and Claire, Jake and Embry and of course EMILY AND THE VOLTURI! **

**STAY TUNED AND I'D LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEWED!**


	21. Chapter 19

**I noticed I lost some of my reviewers :(( But Thats okay, I hope they find their way back soon! Anyways, I don't have much to say except that this is the last chapter before the epilogue :'( But don't worry, because the sequel is coming and its already brewing in my head! So keep watch for that one, It should be up in a couple weeks, maybe a month after this. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR TAKING THIS JOURNEY WITH ME! ENJOY CHAPTER 19!  
><strong>

**Chapter 19  
>Jacob<strong>

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone with the kids?" I asked as Renesmee pushed me towards the door. "I can prospone the meeting."

"Jacob, I'll be fine!" She laughed. "Seth's coming over to help! So go, have your meeting.!"

She finally got me to the front door and stood on her tippy toes to kiss me. I easily lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I love you beautiful. I'm only a phone call away."

She smiled and kissed me again. "I love you too. Now go! Get out!"

I chuckled, setting her down on her feet. "I'm going! I'm going! Don't sound so upset to get rid of me." I said sarcastically.

"Aw, you know I'll miss you so much Jakey!" She giggled.

"Sure sure. Bye honey, I'll be back by dark. I promise." I added, just to reassure her.

She only grinned and stroked my cheek.

"I know you will. Because if not, you won't be getting dinner."

"Your a evil woman."

She giggled again. "I'm closing the door now Jacob."

I stole one more quick kiss and before the door slammed in my face. I laughed and walked over to my car, driving to La push tribal center.

When I got there, everyone was already seated and whispering to each other, waiting for the elders and Emily to arrive.

"Hey Jake over here!" Someone called. I looked to my left and was surprised to see it was Embry calling me over.

"Uh, Hey Em." I said taking a seat next to him. "Where's Quil?"

"Probably somewhere sucking the air out of Claire's lungs."

I chuckled. "You didn't bring Leah?"

"No she said she wanted to sit this one out." His eye's narrowed a bit. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. I-I just thought she'd want to be here since Emily's her cousin, and you know support the pack, or maybe just confirm-"

Embry's laughing cut off my nervous rambling.

"Dude, I'm only messing with you. I'm trying to be bright about this situation and move on. We're brothers right?"

I smiled. "Blood brothers."

He smiled back, "Good. Then stop acting like a pussy everytime I mention Leah."

I punched his arm, and we laughed, just like old times. Just then, the back door opened and Quil walked in, helping his Grandfather, Old Quil, my Dad and Sue coming in Right behind them. Then Emily walked in, her head down and sat next to Sue. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"Thank you all for coming, this meeting is very important for the tribes well being." Billy started. "We are here today to determine to punishment of Emily Uley, who betrayed her tribe. Jacob, since this attack was directed at you, what do you have to say?"

I stood up tall, my alpha demeanor rolling off me in waves and nodded to the elders.

"Hach tochoktiya (Good afternoon). My family was in great danger because of this Wisatsu'upat (Woman). Her mate passed six years ago, and I'm guessing in a act of desperation from being lonely for so long, she forced herself upon me. I, of course, being married to my own imprint did not entertain her advances, but the consequences of her actions, caused a chain reaction. My wife became insecure, putting a major bump in our marriage. And not only did it just effect me, but everyone around me."

"Wait a minute Jacob. Is all of the true so far Emily?" Sue asked, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Yes." She whispered.

Sue shook her head and motioned for me to continue.

"There are some personal things that were the result of her actions that I wouldn't feel comfortable getting into, but it nearly tore apart my pack. When Emily saw she wasn't getting her way, she started to get more...resourceful. She tricked me into thinking that she was honestly sorry, and I fell for it only to be burned again. At this point me and Renesmee were working on our relationship and she was 7 months pregnant. Emily, Imprint of Sam Uley, former alpha, actually called upon cold ones to kill my wife and children."

The elders, never hearing the whole story all gasped. Old Quil started chanting his disappointment In Quileute.

"She is a chitakido(Killer)." I growled.

"Emily do you have anything to say for yourself?" My Dad asked.

She finally looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Hitkwolli...(Im sorry).I don't know why I did the things I've done. I understand that I almost killed Renesmee and that is unacceptable. I guess...I was just jealous of your happiness."

Old Quil shook his head once again.

"Emily Young. You do not deserve the last name of a leader, for you have betrayed your family, your tribe. Such actions like yours would be execution, but that would be too easy and you have a son to take care of. So as of to day, you are banned from Quileute lands. You are to never set foot on these lands again. I will give you a week to pack all of your things and If we see you after then, execution will not be hesitated."

She nodded through her sobs and ran out the door. I couldn't help the feeling of deep satisfaction, as a smile formed on my face. Billy, Sue, and Old Quil turned to me with apologetic eyes.

"We are sorry for the troubles she has put you through. If we had known the whole story, we would've had her removed a long time ago, young Shipa (Black)."Old Quil said.

"Hachli ho(Its all okay). I would just like to get home to my wife, if you guys don't mind of course?"

Dad smiled, " Say hello to my Grandchildren for me."

I smiled back, "Of course."

"You are all dismissed from this meeting." Sue announced and we all got up to leave.

"Wait, Embry! Jake!" Quil yelled, jogging over to us. "Before you go home, could you guys help me with something?"

...

I ended up getting home later than I wanted to, but It was worth it.

When I walked into the house, I saw Renesmee curled up on the couch, baby monitor in hand. I also noticed Seth sleeping in the other chair. I chuckled and listened for the twins. They must of just got settled down.

I walked over to Seth first and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Seth wake up."

He jumped up almost knocking me down, looking around delirious.

"What? Whats going on? Is Charisa okay?" He asked.

I stifled my laugh and patted his shoulder.

"She's fine. Upstairs sound asleep. Its almost 10 o`clock though, you might want to head home, or you could crash here tonight if you want?"

"Thanks Jake, I don't think I could make it home. I never knew how hard it was to take care of a baby!"

I smiled, "Yeah, but its worth it in the end. Guest bedroom is across the hall from ours, I gotta wake Renesmee up."

He nodded and headed up there. I walked over to the other couch and knelt at Renesmee's head. I pushed the hair that was falling in her face behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Renesmee, baby, wake up. I'm home."

She moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Jake?" She whispered.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

She frowned. "Your late."

"I know, I know. But me and Embry had to help Quil with something. It took forever. I'm sorry."

She looked at me for a minute, before wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek.

"Tired...Lets talk in the morning."

I chuckled and lifted her off the couch, carrying her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed. Then I turned to leave, when she grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked.

"To get something to eat. I'm starving. I'll be right back."

She pulled on my arm again, shaking her head. "You thought I was kidding earlier? You get no dinner."

I groaned and laid next to her. "Please baby? You don't want to starve me do you?"

She kissed my neck. "You can have me for dinner."

Well that woke little Jakey up.

"Honey, as tempting as that is, your going to be the only one getting full of something you want, not me."

She threw her head back and laughed. That cute little one where she laughs too hard and snorts. She covered her mouth, looking at me horrified, causing me to laugh this time. In the next room over, The twins started crying and Renesmee got out of bed, still giggling.

"Go eat dinner Jake, I'll get the twins."

She bent down to pick up the baby moniter and I couldn't resist. I slapped her ass. She squealed and turned to me laughing again.

"What the hell Jake!"

I smiled and shrugged. "Your the one that bent over. To me thats a offering."

"Gosh you are such a perv sometimes."

I wiggled my eyebrows, "You love it though."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bedroom. I got up and walked downstairs with a huge smile on my face.

**Quil**

I sat on the beach, watching everyone at the bonfire, laugh, talk, and eat, while I waited impatiently for Claire to come. I organized this whole bonfire just for us and she was an hour late!

I know it may sound sappy, but today is our anniverary. Its was the day me and Claire first kissed, and believe it or not, that was actually really special to me.

I heard a car pull up and looked in the direction, seeing Claire, Jacob and Renesmee get out of the car. I got up and ran to her, lifting her up spinning her around, smiling when she squealed.

"Quil!"

I set her down and kissed her. "Happy anniversary baby."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Happy anniversary!"

I let her go then hugged Renesmee and patted Jake on the back.

"Thanks for helping me put this together on such short notice Jake. Especially right after that meeting yesterday."

He smiled. "No problem. You almost made me starve though. Renesmee wouldn't let me eat dinner."

She giggled and hugged him around the waist. I chuckled and grabbed Claires hand.

"Come on guys, lets eat!"

I pulled her down the beach towards the food, where everyone was and we ate, talked and joked around alittle, before I cleared my throat and stood up. Everyone fell quiet and looked at me.

"So, I just wanted to tell you guys the real reason I arranged this bonfire. Today was the day, me and the love of my life first kissed and admitted that we loved each other."

Paul coughed out 'Pussy' making the guys laugh.

"Haha Paul, laugh it up, but don't think we don't know about how whipped you are on Rachel. Wanna go buy her some more tampons in the middle of the night?"

The guys laughed again, and Paul growled.

"Okay, okay, all jokes aside. I really just wanted to say something to Claire before I shut up." I walked over and pulled her up, her cheeks flaming as the attention shifted to her. "Claire baby, I cannot believe how much you have changed and grown over the past year. You've been through hell and back, yet you are still able to stand here today with us, with your head held high, and a whole new outlook on life. I'm just glad we were able to take this journey together. I've fallen so deep in love with you Claire, and there's no going back from that, And I don't want to either. You have dealt with me and all my bullshit for this long, and I have no fucking clue why which is exactly why I love you." She giggled. "All I can do is hope that you'll deal with me for awhile longer. Say...Forever?"

I got down on one knee, reaching for the ring in my back pocket and heard her gasp.

"Quil..." She whispered.

"Claire Whitaker Young, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

She stared at me, tears filling her gorgeous eyes and nodded her head vigoriously.

"YES! Oh god yes Quil! I'll marry you!"

I jumped up, slid the ring on her finger, and pressed my lips to her in a passionate kiss, faintly hearing everyone cheer behind us.

Claire pulling away smiling and crying, making me chuckle.

"You just propose to me! We're getting married!" She sobbed.

I wiped her cheeks and kissed her again, placing my forehead on hers.

"I know, I can't believe you said yes! I love you Claire. So fucking much."

"I love you too Quil."

I lifted her off her feet spinning us around as I kissed her again.

Something I would never get tired of.

**Awwww! I loved this chapter too! :') So this is the last chapter, besides the epilogue, which will be the epilogue, and basically just updates on all of our couples.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! Stick around AND BE ON THE WATCH OUT FOR THE SEQUEL!**

**Here's A Hint/Spoiler for the next story though: NOTICE I DIDN'T TALK ABOUT THE VOLTURI IN THE LAST CHAPTER? ;DD *Evil Laugh***

**Lol, PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE LOVED AND ENCOURAGED! :D**


	22. Epilogue :

***PLEASE READ! BOTH AUTHOR NOTES!***

**Alrighty people... this might be the last update for All that I'm living for...:(((( I'm alittle sad its ending, but I've actually already started typing the sequel. Its called End Of The Dream. I know, all the titles don't even relate to each other, but I just make the titles based on the drama unfolding in each one. So enjoy this epilogue, and I might come back and do a wedding scene for Quil and Claire. (This takes place about two years after they got married.)**

**Quil**

I leaned down, over my beautiful wifes body, planting kisses up her neck, until I heard her giggle softly.

"Well goodmorning Quil." She said softly, opening her eyes.

I smiled, "Morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

She sat up on her elbows and smiled at me. "Well, I didn't get that much..."

"Can't blame me for that sex kitten. Your insatiable! But who am I to complain?" She blushed and I chuckled. "You can't seriously be getting embarrassed Claire."

"I'm not! I... I just... Shut up!"

I laughed and kissed her, pinning her back on the bed.

"You are so sexy Claire." I whispered in her ear, feeling her body shutter under mine. "I just want to ravish you all over again."

"Please." She whimpered.

I moaned into her neck and kissed her passionately before sitting up, smirking.

"Maybe later, I just wanted to prove my point."

I jumped up and ran out of the room before the remote she threw could hit my head.

"YOU DOG!" She yelled, making me double over in laughter.

I walked into the laundry room, slid some basketball shorts on and proceeded to make myself and Claire some breakfast.

Hanging out with Renesmee really paid off. I loved that woman and couldn't believe how close we were. She was like the little sister I always wanted to torment. She was a ton of fun, free spirited and funny as hell, but she also kept my ass in line. When I was going too far or did something completely stupid, she would not hold her tongue.

That's why I'm glad her and Jacob decided to get the vows renewed. I really hated to see those two apart. And their kids were too cute.

Charisa was a funny little thing. She was quiet, yet out going. Athletic but clumsy as hell. And she could talk your ear off if you let her. Caleb...He was the exact replica of Jacob! Always finding someway to get into trouble, talkitive, and overall LOUD.

Claire offered to babysit once, and after that little boy had been here... Lets just say we almost had to refurnise the whole house.

Embry and Leah were...Well Embry and Leah. Nobody saw them much. Why?

Because they were ALWAYS FUCKING!

Gosh! They were worst than me! That little break up must of brought that old flame back. Not to mention Leah was pregnant again. This was their what? Sixth? Seventh kid? I don't think I could handle one let alone _seven!_

Anyways, back to me and Claire. We haven't been married that long, but I loved every minute of everyday knowing that she was finally my wife. Our wedding was nothing extravegent, and even smaller than Jacob and Renesmee's. Ours was a beach wedding, and everything was done in Quileute. Then our honeymoon...The first time we made love was so passion fill and emotional, that I'll admit it. I cried. She looked so beautiful, the only thing illuminating her being the moon light coming in from the window. We took our time, not in any kind of rush and made love all night. After that Claire became alittle vixen.

I chuckled aloud to that. I corrupted my innocence Claire.

"Whats got you smiling like a chershire cat?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Laughing because your about to burn down the house?"

Just then I smelled the smoke and rushed over to the oven. "Shit!" I exclaimed, then cursed even louder when I burned my hand trying to take the pan off the stove. Claire was laughing at my expense and I growled as I set the pan in the sink.

"Quil how many times have I told you, eggs cook fast and you have to constantly check on them." I grumbled under my breath and she giggleed, putting her hands on my hips. "Oh did I hit your ego for laughing at you Quil?"

I ignored her, continuing to let her think I was mad while I washed the ruined pan.

"Aw, you are mad at me. Im sorry Quil, how can I make it up to you?" She asked sincerely. I smirked and turned around so fast she barely noticed. I pickked her up and set her on the counter. She gasped when I pressed my lips to hers aggressively.

"Show me how fucking sorry you are." I growled in her ear, but leaning back to look at her so she knew I wasn't serious and she could say no if she really wanted to.

She smiled and leaned into my ear this time.

"Want me to show you on this counter or are we taking this some where private?"

I growled again, picked her up bridal style and ran to our bedroom. She squeal with laughter as I through her roughly, but playfully onto the bed, then pounced on her like a dog in heat.

Which...I pretty much was.

**Seth**

I smiled as I watched Jacob chase Charisa and Caleb around the yard, both of them screaming in laughter.

It was moments like these that I was actually really glad I imprinted.

Living with Leah, you could see how someone would not be so fond on imprinting, because I know I wasn't. Imprinting almost robbed me of my big sister. Even though I was the optimistic of the pack, everytime I heard of someone else imprinting I'd get so upset that someone's choices were stripped of them.

But to my surprise, It wasn't so bad.

I loved watching Charisa grow up and go through each stage of her life. Even if she was only two. I didn't feel the urge to be around her all the time like the others describe, but maybe that's because she was still a baby. I loved her though, she was a little ball of sunshine. Always smiling about something, talking even though you couldn't understand half the things she said, and was so cutely clumsy.

"Seff!" I heard her scream. I looked up just in time to catch her as she launched herself into my lap, squealing and laughing. "Top Daddy! Top Daddy!" She yelled at me.

I chuckled and Jacob came to a stop in front of me tickling her sides, making her grip my neck harder and squeal some more.

"You little cheater! You can't get Seth to protect you! I'm wolfman!" Jacob roared.

I wrapped my arms around Charisa and hid her from Jacob, playing along.

"And I'm her protector, Wolfboy! So off with you!"

Jacob chuckled and went after Caleb again. Charisa finally peeked out from one eye and giggled.

"He Gown?" She asked.

I chuckled again, "Your perfectly safe little lady! Nothing gets past Wolfboy!"

She smiled, the dimples in her cheeks making her look extra cute.

"I wanna pway more Seff! Wets go!" She hopped off my lap and pulled my hand until I stood up. But when I did and odd smell hit me. Jacob must've smelt it too because he froze.

"Do you smell that?" Jacob asked.

I nodded, "What is it? I wanna say its a vampire, but the smell is off a bit. Do you think we should check it out?"

"Paul, Jared and Em should be on patrol. If we can smell it I'm sure they would be able to and alert us. Its probably nothing, there hasn't been vamps around in a lo-"

"Daddy!" Caleb whined, tugging Jacobs pants leg. "You toped!"

"Sorry little man. But I've got you now! You fell for Wolfmans trap! And so did Charisa!" Jacob picked Caleb up then Charisa and held them upside down, the squealing starting again. "I am never defeated!" He roared, doing a really bad evil laugh.

"Jacob!" Renesmee yelled from the house. "Put those kids down before you drop them!"

Jacob looked at her and smiled sheepishly and set them both down carefully, then ran over to Renesmee, spinning her around.

"Jake!" She laughed.

I couldn't help but smile again, I loved watching everyone in this family interact. It made me alittle envious.

I jumped alittle then when I felt Charisa wrap her arms and legs around one of my legs, Caleb doing the same. This was a game they loved to play, and it was easy for me walk.

"Up Seff, Up!" Caleb said.

I smiled and lifted them each up, one by one, sometimes spinning or jumping, encouraged by their laughter. I walked them straight over to Jacob and Renesmee.

"Attack mommy and daddy!" I exclaimed.

They were of my legs in a instant and jumping all over their laughed and picked up Caleb, slinging him onto her hip.

"Come on kids, I think its time for you to recharge." She walked into the house and Charisa held her arms out to me and I lifted her up, kissing her forehead when she rested her head in my neck.

"I wove oo Seff." She said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I was shocked, happy and shocked. Did I mention shocked?

I hadn't expected her to say that at all, and even though my heart swelled and A smile threatnened to break out on my face, I looked at Jacob for some guidance.

He just smiled softly, and a bit sadly. "Well don't leave my baby girl hanging like that." He finally said and walked away again.

I finally let the smile I had been holding in spread across my face and I kissed Charisa's head again.

"I love you too sweetheart. I love you too..."

I looked down, waiting for her to say something when I realized she had fallen asleep.

I chuckled and shook my head. Of course she would pass out on me.

**? Point of view**

Watching the whole loving family, was someone lurking in the bushes. They never noticed that someone watching them from a distance, every minute of everyday, every week, every month. Always in the shadows, always there.

That someone wouldn't do anything, no. Just watching for right now.

But when the time struck.

When the time struck...

That someone would be ready.

Be ready to raise hell.

**0.0 HOLY CROW WHO THE HELL IS WATCHING THEM? Did I leave you anticipating the sequel? I sure hope so! Also, I wanted to do a Leah and Embry part, but my creative flow just wasn't flowing for them, so I'll put them in the bonus wedding scene if I do one, since this is so short. Thank you to everyone who put up with me and my craziness through this whole story, and thank you for being patient with me when I needed you to be. Don't forget to put me on you author alerts and don't remove this one yet, because I'll post something on here telling you the new story is up! :') LOVE YOU GUYS**

**PLEASE GIVE ME MY LAST FIX AND REVIEW! EVERYONE REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!**


	23. AUTHORS NOTE!

**CHAPTER ONE OF END OF THE DREAM IS UP! GO CHECK IT OUT AND PLEASE READ BOTH AUTHOR NOTES! I KNOW THEY'RE LONG AND BORING, BUT THEY'RE IMPORTANT! AND CHECK OUT MY PICTURES OF CALEB AND CHARISA ON MY PROFILE. JUST COPY AND PASTE THE LINK INTO THE BROWSER AND THEY SHOULD COME UP!**


	24. ANOTHERAUTHORNOTE!

**I HAVE A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT NOW THAT IS FOR END OF THE DREAM AND YOU CAN FIND ANY NOTIFICATIONS OR PICTURES WITH THE STORY UP THERE! :)) *MINUS THE WORD DOT AND ENTER AND ACTUAL PERIOD(.)!***

**http:/www(DOT)facebook(DOT)com/profile(DOT)php?id=100003333747532**


End file.
